Unfolding Beauty
by missjackiesparrow
Summary: A girl comes across a mirror that will forever change her, physically and emotionally. This is the story of Gemma Doyle and her struggles to regain the beauty she once possessed and to help the love of her life see past her rough exterior
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any POTC characters, even though none have come up yet in the story (I do apologize for that, they will be coming soon). I do not own the character Gemma Doyle either. She is from a book called A Great And Terrible Beauty (which is a really good book might I add). I just liked the name.  
  
And so some do not get confused, you pronounce her name having the G sound like a J. (when I first read the book I pronounced it like a G, but don't blame me, its because I'm blonde.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The MarketPlace  
  
"Oh, she is absolutely beautiful! What shall we call her?"  
  
"I think we shall call her Gemma...Gemma Doyle."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~20 Years Later~  
  
The young woman of 20 ran around in the garden, letting her ebony tresses frame her delicate face and the sun making her green eyes glow. Gemma danced in circles, accidentally crushing a few flowers along the way. She enjoyed feeling this free, especially since she was always forced to wear corsets when around others. This was her time, and she would spend it any way she wanted it to.  
  
"Gemma! Our carriage is here."  
  
At the sound of her father's voice, Gemma obediently walked to the front of the house to find him. There he stood next to one of the horses petting her mane ever so gently. She watched him, a feeling of happiness spreading throughout her body. Her father was a wealthy man of Port Charles, a respectable town in the Caribbean, and she loved him very much. Gemma and her father had always had a strong connection, but ever since her mother had died a few years back, they had an unbreakable bond between the two of them.  
  
"Miss Doyle, I do not believe your mother would have approved of your attire. How many times must I ask you to dress like a proper Englishwoman? Please, go upstairs and change."  
  
"Yes, of course Father."  
  
Upon hearing his request, Gemma bounced upstairs to her room only to find herself searching for something appropriate to wear. As soon as she found and acceptable dress, she tore off her shirt and breeches. Years ago, the Doyles' had requested not to be bothered with many maids, if any at all. They were not dependant people. After finishing putting on the dress, Gemma strolled down the stairs and into the carriage in silence.  
  
"Now Gemma, we will be arriving at the marketplace shortly. You know the rules. Do not walk off too far, and keep an eye open for any thing suspicious. Now I know you know how to use a sword, but do not get cocky. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Yes I do. And it was not my fault that the beautiful jewelry distracted me. I was completely aware that the man was following me; just not that he had others with him. I can take care of myself Father, so do not worry. I have had years of practice with the masters of sword fighting. I am fully aware that I must pay attention and take precautions when I am alone in the marketplace."  
  
"Good, now that that is taken care of, please do come and give me a quick hug before you set off."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
Gemma lunged into her father's arms and gently pecked him on the cheek She then stepped out of the carriage and sauntered over to the stands selling all of the marvelous little trinkets. So much had been on her mind lately, mostly under the topic of marriage. She was of age, and surely her father was trying to decide a man suitable to marry his only child. Walking along the stands, she came across one selling mirrors. In the center laid a mirror rimmed in gold with the most intricate design inlaid into it. Once she looked into the mirror, it was if it placed a spell on her, because she was mesmerized.  
  
"Its...beautiful..." was all Gemma could manage saying.  
  
She then noticed an older looking woman stand up from behind the makeshift counter. The woman wore a colorful dress with a large black coat on top of it and had large gold hoop earrings making her resemble a gypsy.  
  
"Well hello there my dear. What can I do for you? I can see you are interested in that mirror? Well, I will tell you what...let me make a deal with you."  
  
Gemma nodded for the old woman to continue and waited for her to continue, curiosity bubbling inside her mind.  
  
"I give you the mirror as a gift."  
  
The old woman paused. Gemma wondered what she would have to do in return. Just because the mirror was to be a gift to her did not mean that she would not have to give something in return. After a few more long moments, the old woman finally spoke again.  
  
"And you will give me something in return. I will not make you pay anything, for no matter of gold could fulfill what I wish to have. What you give me in return will be worth much more than you will ever realize, for you take advantage of it now. You are already past the age when most are married, but you do not have a husband. Why is that?"  
  
"Uh...I suppose it is because...uh...um..." Gemma, unsure of how to continue, was still trying to figure out what on earth the woman could possibly want from her. Why should she be telling some old lady the reasons for her not marrying? That was her personal life, and there is no way a stranger will find their way into it without her willing to let them.  
  
"I do not know why I have not yet married Ma'am. That is for my father to decide."  
  
"Well then, at least it is not because you are an ugly, scrawny little thing like some of the other misses I have run into in the past. On the contrary dear, you are far prettier than any I have ever laid eyes upon. It is a true gift, you know. The one gift that I will ask for in return for the mirror."  
  
Gemma looked at the woman in shock. Sure her mother had always told her she was beautiful and her father the same, but it wasn't as if she were a raving beauty with every man waiting to become her husband. In fact, no one has asked to court her yet, well, at least of her knowledge. This woman must be crazed; for there is no way she can demand such a price. 'It is not like I can give her my face and be stuck as some repulsive looking commoner.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Take heed my wishes. You have yet to know of the horrible years I spent suffering as a young woman such as yourself. Now it is time for you to walk in my shoes..."  
  
Gemma simply stared. She had no clue as to what the crazy woman was talking about. The old woman slipped the mirror into Gemma's bag while she was pondering about the whole situation and then she disappeared into the crowds.  
  
"Now where did she-"  
  
"Ready to leave Gemma?"  
  
It was her father. Always coming in at the oddest of moments.  
  
"Yes I am. Lead the way."  
  
Gemma linked her arm with her father's and the two of them walked over to where the carriage awaited them. She climbed inside, ready for the hour- long journey she was about to embark on to return to their countryside home.  
  
Yes, I'm sure some of you are upset for me not having put any POTC characters (Jack) into the story yet, but do not worry, they (he) will come. LOL. Anyways, please review. I was, and still am, a little nervous about how this was going to turn out. I wasn't quite sure what direction I was going towards. But, here is the chapter, so tell me if you like it or not. The more reviews, the sooner I will be able to update a new chapter. Although I do not know how promising that will be since I am currently playing three sports, so bear with me. But, its midnight right now, and as much as I would love to stay and write, I would prefer to read other's stories. Also, if any of you know the name of a good story, email me or post it in the review. Adios!  
  
~Miss Jackie Sparrow 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any POTC characters or the name Gemma Doyle, just her character  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Take heed my wishes. You have yet to know of the horrible years I spent suffering as a young woman such as yourself. Now it is time for you to walk in my shoes..."  
  
Gemma simply stared. She had no clue as to what the crazy woman was talking about. The old woman slipped the mirror into Gemma's bag while she was pondering about the whole situation and then she disappeared into the crowds.  
  
"Now where did she-"  
  
"Ready to leave Gemma?"  
  
It was her father. Always coming in at the oddest of moments.  
  
"Yes I am. Lead the way."  
  
Gemma linked her arm with her father's and the two of them walked over to where the carriage awaited them. She climbed inside, ready for the hour- long journey she was about to embark on to return to their countryside home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Captain! Port Charles is only a half a day away. We will be reaching her before the sun sets."  
  
"Thank you Gibbs. Now let me be."  
  
Jack stood at the helm of his pride and joy, not to mention his only love, the Black Pearl. They were headed to Port Charles. The crew was in need of a decent raid and Jack had heard some pretty wealthy people had settled there.  
  
'Perhaps we will take on some prisoners, just for fun, and then let them off at the next port...' he chuckled at the idea.  
  
Jack continued steering his ship towards the little speck of land off in the distance and started humming a little pirate tune to himself.  
  
'Soon, we will be there very soon...'  
  
~Back in Port Charles~  
  
Gemma lay in her bed contemplating about what the woman from the marketplace had said to her earlier in the day. Not being able to think about it anymore, she got up and walked over to her balcony where she sat upon the railing looking at the picture perfect Caribbean sunset before her. Off in the near distance she was able to see the faint outline of a ship.  
  
'Maybe some excitement will come from this one...' Gemma thought miserably to herself.  
  
Port Charles was such an orderly town that nothing extravagant ever happens, especially compared to what happened in Port Royal a couple of years ago. She had heard the stories about the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann and how the infamous Jack Sparrow had helped rescue her. Gemma couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of how happy Elizabeth and her new husband Will are because the help of a pirate.  
  
'It's very interesting that a pirate would be willing to help rescue someone of such importance that once he got back, he would be sent straight to the gallows.'  
  
Actually becoming very tired from thinking about the old woman and pirates so much, Gemma decided it would be best to get to bed very soon, for she had promised herself that she would ride the horses early in the morning to see the sunrise. Gemma happily sipped at the water she had just poured herself. She then swung her legs over the bed and rested her head on the pillow, drifting into a world of the unknown.  
  
~Back on the Pearl~  
  
"Bring 'er right up to the docks Gibbs" Jack ordered.  
  
Gibbs directed the ship right up to the docks like Jack had asked him. The crew piled out of the ship and waited for more specific orders from their captain.  
  
"Gentlemen, on this raid there is to be no killing, just merely frightening, and come back at midnight with whatever ye can. And remember, take what ya can..."  
  
"Give nothin' back!" the crew all shouted in unison.  
  
"Good, now get to work!"  
  
The Black Pearl's crew scampered off into the town of Port Charles. Up on a hill, a little ways past the town was a house, a rather large house that glimmered in the sunset. Something called Jack to go towards it, for before he knew it, he was already headed off in that direction.  
  
~ The Doyle's Mansion~  
  
"Bloody pirates!" Jonathon Doyle screamed as he watched a bunch of filthy scallywags made there way into his hometown.  
  
He went off to find all the weapons he needed before going and defending other's lives. Deciding it was the best thing to do, he went upstairs and locked his daughter's door. Careful not to wake her, he ran downstairs and ran into the now night sky, preparing for battle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope all of you liked it, but I enjoyed writing the first chapter much more than this one.  
  
But, not to worry, the third chapter will be much more exciting. At least Jack is now in the story though, so think of that! Please review!  
  
~Captain Jackie Sparrow 


	3. Just an Author's Note, But Please Read!

Hey, sorry but this is just an author's note. I will be having a contest! I need a good title for my story and the best one will win, obviously. I am just having a total brain fart about it though so that's why I really need you guys' help. I will be sure to acknowledge the winner as much as possible and anything else they wish for me to do, such a put them into my story, could also possibly be arranged. Thanks again! Make sure the titles are creative!  
  
Oh and I'm sure that you wont be able to think of that good of a title since I have only created two chapters in this hopefully marvelous story, but if it helps, just think of the story going in the direction of Beauty and the Beast. Except, Jack is the beauty, and Gemma is the beast after the old woman takes her beauty away with the curse from the mirror. Only when Jack falls in love with her will she be able to have her original attractiveness back Jack captures Gemma's father and she makes a deal with him to be his servant in her father's place. That is how they meet.  
  
So that was really also kind of a sneak preview for what is to come in later chapters. Perhaps it will also keep you interested in the story a little longer. But please try and help me out with my title problem.  
  
Thanks guys, you're the best!  
  
~Miss Jackie Sparrow 


	4. Chapter 3

OMG guys, I am soooo sorry it took this long for me to write this chapter. But I have been incredibly busy lately (im playing 4 sports) and wehave had finals and ive been sick for the last week. So don't kill me! Im here now with chapters and I will be posting more very soon, don't you worry. I'm still having the contest about the title. I like the ones posted so far, but I feel as if I should let some more people have a go at it as well. So without further a due (or however you do it) I present to you the, one the only, Chapter 3! Oh and im being too lazy to put a disclaimer in at the moment, so don't sue me!  
  
"Bring 'er right up to the docks Gibbs" Jack ordered.  
  
Gibbs directed the ship right up to the docks like Jack had asked him. The crew piled out of the ship and waited for more specific orders from their captain.  
  
"Gentlemen, on this raid there is to be no killing, just merely frightening, and come back at midnight with whatever ye can. And remember, give what ya can..."  
  
"Take nothin' back!" the crew all shouted in unison.  
  
"Good, now get to work!"  
  
The Black Pearl's crew scampered off into the town of Port Charles. Up on a hill, a little ways past the town was a house, a rather large house that glimmered in the sunset. Something called Jack to go towards it, for before he knew it, he was already headed off in that direction.  
  
~ The Doyle's Mansion~  
  
"Bloody pirates!" Jonathon Doyle screamed as he watched a bunch of filthy scallywags made there way into his hometown.  
  
He went off to find all the weapons he needed before going and defending other's lives. Deciding it was the best thing to do, he went upstairs and locked his daughter's door. Careful not to wake her, he ran downstairs and ran into the now night sky, preparing for battle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Jack made his way up to the house carefully, making sure not to strike anyone with his sword. After making his way to the bottom of the hill, he saw a man of some sort racing right towards him.  
  
"Come and get it, pirate!" Jonathon screamed.  
  
Jack leaned to the side slightly, allowing the man with the sword to ever so funnily fall on his face after attempting to fight with him. Jonathon lifted his head and shook it with confusion. As soon as he looked up, however, he regretted it. In front of him stood a man with obvious pirate attire, his sword pointing straight at his own neck.  
  
"What be yer name, Sir?"  
  
"Jonathon Doyle" he stated proudly.  
  
"Well Mr. Doyle, it seems to me that you were about to disrupt me raidin' process. Now, being the nice man I am, I feel that I should give ye the chance to explain yerself. So, go on..."  
  
Jonathon, feeling slightly shaken, stood up and thought for a moment about what to say. After a few more moments, Jack raised his sword even with his neck again and poked a little for intimidation.  
  
"You see, as a member of this fine town, I thought it would be my duty to come and help protect the lot of defenseless people down in the main square. Therefore, I came running down to lend a hand only to be confronted by you."  
  
Jack pondered about the man's response for a while and scratched his chin while doing so. ' Even though he seems to be a bit on the "special" side, I suppose he may be a good addition to me crew. Could just hold 'im hostage for a while, assuming that he does indeed have some money.'  
  
"Ok Mr. Doyle, I'm givin' ye a chance to part of me crew. Ye can sail on me ship and take part in plunderings for just a little while and then we will drop ya off at the next port. Hows that sound?"  
  
Knowing that he could just not leave his daughter behind, Jonathon replied, "I'm afraid I must say no to your kind offer. For I have things that must be taken care of immediately."  
  
"And what matters may those be, eh?"  
  
"None of your concern!" Jonathon hollered at him.  
  
At that moment, Jack took the opportunity to whack him over the head with the hilt of his sword. He then gracefully picked up the man and plopped him over his shoulder, carefully walking down back to the town.  
  
~ At The House~  
  
Gemma woke up with a start. Something wasn't right. She instantly dashed towards the door only to find it locked. ' Hmm...that definitely is odd. I wonder what happened!' Not being able to get out of her room that way, she decided upon escaping using her balcony. But, to her surprise, when she walked past her mirror, she saw someone entirely different.  
  
No longer did she have those gorgeous locks that slid past her shoulders, nor did she have those amazing eyes or smile. All was gone. And in her place stood someone else. That someone who had strangely dirty blonde hair and plain brown eyes that didn't glisten. That someone who was scrawny to the bone and ugly to boot. That someone who now had peasant clothes on instead of a marvelous gown and standing there in her place.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what on earth happened to me?"  
  
She sat down quietly on the edge of her bed, wondering why she looked so hideous. 'Could it be? Surely that old woman could not have put a curse on me. But it must be true, for I am now the repulsive looking commoner I had described to her in the marketplace.'  
  
"Oh, what to do?" she cried.  
  
But soon she found herself looking at the horrific sight of the town below from her balcony. It was being attacked! But wait, what was that? Gemma peered over the edge a little further and thought she saw someone who resembled her father being carried to town by a man, presumably a pirate.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Gemma hurriedly changed out of the clothes she now wore and put on breeches, boots, and a white shirt. She went to her armoire and grabbed her sword that she kept hidden in the back and went to her bed to grab the pistol that she stores underneath the pillow. With all of her effects, she leaped off the balcony and onto the hard ground below. She landed with a thud and sprinted for the town, little tears streaking her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope you guys liked the chapter. Im gonna bring jack and gemma together in the next chapter when....(this is like a little sneaky peek) she tries to rescue her father! Anyways, you have any questions or comments feel free to email me, or of course, you can always review! Please????? ( id be lonely without 'em..... 


	5. Chapter 4

She sat down quietly on the edge of her bed, wondering why she looked so hideous. 'Could it be? Surely that old woman could not have put a curse on me. But it must be true, for I am now the repulsive looking commoner I had described to her in the marketplace.'  
  
"Oh, what to do?" she cried.  
  
But soon she found herself looking at the horrific sight of the town below from her balcony. It was being attacked! But wait, what was that? Gemma peered over the edge a little further and thought she saw someone who resembled her father being carried to town by a man, presumably a pirate.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Gemma hurriedly changed out of the clothes she now wore and put on breeches, boots, and a white shirt. She went to her armoire and grabbed her sword that she kept hidden in the back and went to her bed to grab the pistol that she stores underneath the pillow. With all of her effects, she leaped off the balcony and onto the hard ground below. She landed with a thud and sprinted for the town, little tears streaking her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
As Gemma made her way into town, she noticed people running around in all directions screaming for their lives. Another thing she noticed too, though, was that there was no bloodshed. The pirates were chasing people, but they did not seem to want to harm anybody.  
  
'How odd' she thought to herself.  
  
Once again she brought herself to search for her father, scanning the scenery to find any trace of where he might have been taken. Her eyes focused on the gypsy woman from earlier. Anger suddenly filled her insides, and without her knowledge, it had completely taken over her and she had walked over to her, fury building up inside.  
  
"How dare you do something like this to me!" she screeched at the woman.  
  
"What in the heavens are you talking about child?" she replied smugly, a smirk forming on her lips.  
  
"You did this to me! You placed this curse upon me! You are the one causing my suffering!" Gemma took a step closer and smacked her in the face.  
  
"You better pray that there is a cure for this, this, this THING you have done to me!"  
  
"Well, of course there is something that will alleviate your newly found troubles. That one thing will cost you however..." the gypsy said, a gleam of pleasure hinting inside her eyes.  
  
"Don't you think you've already caused me enough pain? Look at me, I'm disgusting!" she yelled with rage.  
  
"That is true, but only for a reason. Before today you were a gorgeous young woman with many hopes and dreams including marriage and adventure. Now, you search for your father, who, might I add, has already been taken captive by pirates, and you must set off to the docks before you loose him forever."  
  
Gemma looked at her with pure shock. How can someone be like this? And her father- was he alright? ' I must go after him now before its too late!' she thought.  
  
Without paying the woman another glance, she turned around and started running towards the docks.  
  
"The key to unfolding your beauty is held within your lover's heart! He must return the feeling!" the gypsy called after Gemma, but she had already turned the corner.  
  
'What did she just yell?' she asked out loud. ' Oh well, no time to think about it now, gotta get down to the docks'. Gemma kept running until she saw the glistening blue water. She inspected the ships using only to find a beautiful black one that people were loading cargo onto.  
  
She stepped onto the gangplank with caution, avoiding all eye contact with others until she bumped into a burly looking man.  
  
"Sorry sir." Gemma said sheepishly. She knew it was a fool's errand walking onto a pirate ship without permission, but she had to find her father!  
  
"You don't have permission to be aboard here mate" he replied.  
  
Gemma looked up into the eyes of the stranger. Something told her these men would not harm her.  
  
"I wish to speak to the captain if you please." She stated.  
  
"What for?" the man asked curiously  
  
"That is none of your concern. Please take me to him at once! I wish to talk about private matters."  
  
Figuring it was about her offering to be one of his whores, he motioned for her to follow. 'Surely ain't purdy like the rest of 'em though' he chuckled at the idea.  
  
Gemma made sure to stay close behind this man. The men of the ship were looking at her peculiarly. Their expressions showed something undetectable, not lust, heavens no, for no man should look at her in this state and feel the urge, but something entirely different.  
  
She soon found herself walking into what seemed to be the captain's quarters. There was a man sitting in the corner with his hat pulled over his eyes and he appeared to be asleep by the faint snoring noises coming from his nose.  
  
"Capt'n Jack, someone's 'ere to see ya!" the man hollered.  
  
At the sudden noise, the supposed captain abruptly sat up and instantly regretted doing so when he fell straight to the floor landing on his butt. Gemma couldn't help but snort as she tried to contain the laughter currently burning her insides at his current situation even though she felt it was rude. But, seeing the captain laugh slightly as well, she assumed she would be just fine.  
  
"Sorry Capt'n, but theres a lass here 'oo wishes to see ya."  
  
"Quite alright Brutus. You may show yerself out now."  
  
The man now known as Brutus strolled out of the cabin, completely unfazed by the captain's fall. Jack stood up and patted down his clothes pretending to get the permanent wrinkles out.  
  
"Now Miss- "Jack stopped, wondering what her name was.  
  
"Doyle, Gemma Doyle. Pleased to meet you." Gemma extended her hand to which Jack took hesitantly.  
  
"Alright Miss Doyle, what is it that you wished to discuss?"  
  
"Well, Captain, I believe I saw you carry my father off. Or was I mistaken?"  
  
Jack thought a moment, wondering what the girl could possible give to him for her father's freedom even though he had no intention of keeping him prisoner. In fact, he was going to let the man go the next morning. But, if there can indeed be a profit, why push it away?  
  
"No, you were not mistaken. It seems that your father and I had a little run in and he wasn't too fortunate. But I can't think of anything you could give me in return for his independence that would even come to me fancy."  
  
Gemma didn't have a clue either, to tell the truth. All she knew was that she had to save her father from becoming a slave to some pirate, even if that meant taking his place.  
  
Gemma held her head down low, hiding her face from Jack's.  
  
"I wish to take his place on the ship. I will do everything you would have intended him to do. I promise I will not try to escape nor will I complain to anyone."  
  
'This girl obviously loves her father. But, it would be sort of amusing to keep her and se what kind of trouble she stirs up on the ship with Gibbs. I think that'll do.'  
  
"Well Missy, it we have an accord."  
  
For the first time, Gemma stared at her new captain and studied his face with awe. Not only was he extremely handsome, but he also had an aura of trust and kindness surrounding him. He most likely would have flirted with her if she were to have looked like her old self, too. This caused her lip to quiver a little at the horrid thought of staying like this forever.  
  
She stuck her hand out to reach his without any further hesitation, and grabbed it with such force, she immediately let go again before once more sticking it back out to shake properly. The moment their bodies touched, she felt pings of emotion flying throughout her body. Emotions such as desire and love, wondering if she could ever be loved looking like this, and unsure about how strenuous it would really be to work on a ship such as this one.  
  
'This will most likely be a trip I'll never forget.' She thought to herself after tagging the captain as "off limits". 


	6. Chapter 5

Well guys, thanks to my pal Sparrow'sGirl, I now know that it is ado not a due. Sorry, it was one of those blonde moments. If any of you see any mistakes in my story, I'd love it if you told me. I hate it when I read stories and there are errors left and right.  
  
Anyways, I know the story may be a little slow going, but just wait, there's more to come. And I can guarantee you'll love it!  
  
Oh, and if you get a chance read pirate-lib's story. Its not posted yet. But im just giving ya heads up. So when she does post it, I will let you know. Also, the story is about how Jack became the chief. She is my best friend in the entire world, so don't flame her once she posts it. Besides, there would be no need since its an awesome story. I did help her ya know. Also, she is being a poophead because she already has the first chapter but she wont post anything until she has a few more written. So poo on her!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly but surely, I do not own any POTC characters. Although my birthday is coming up, and I would like my own captain....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"We set sail at dawn!" Captain Sparrow hollered over the noises of rowdy men.  
  
"Aye, aye Capt'n!" they all replied.  
  
Gemma stood at the bow of the ship watching the crew drink themselves silly, not a care in the world. She stifled a yawn before heading over to find Jack. Knowing the place where the captain always is, she toddled over to the helm where he stood with arrogance.  
  
"Captain, where is it that I am supposed to be sleeping?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Well lass, I believe ye got a few choices. Ye can either stay with me crew, Anamaria, or meself. Im not too sure I'd go with the first choice, but its yer hide."  
  
Gemma stood there momentarily contemplating the best possible sleeping arrangements.  
  
' I think he's right when he says don't sleep with the crew. But then again, its not like they would even want to do anything to me with my current condition. Anamaria seemed nice enough, although I wouldn't want to end up on her bad side and still have to sleep near her. Jack's cabin might be nice, but I wouldn't want to impose. Im sure he's not one to sod off the women, but in my case it is a teensy bit different.'  
  
"I have come to a decision Captain Sparrow, I am to sleep with Anamaria."  
  
Jack looked up at the sky and mouthed a 'thank you' to the gods above. Then he looked back at the young woman standing in front of him. He studied her features carefully and automatically knew something was wrong with her. 'She just don't look right' he thought to himself. Jack mentally scolded himself for thinking such awful things about the girl. For all he knows she could have some curse making her look like that. (A/N: Which we all know she does, but he doesn't. hehehe)  
  
"Very well then, lets get ye settled. Follow me"  
  
Jack started towards Anamaria's private cabin hoping she wouldn't mind a roommate. Knowing that the girl will stay quiet and not bother anybody, he opened the door to the cabin and walked inside. Just a hole in the wall little place. Only a little bigger than a closet, really. But, there was a bed and a blanket, and that was good enough for Gemma. She sat on the bed and bounced a few times making sure it wasn't going to be too uncomfortable and a yawn soon escaped her lips followed by a series of three more.  
  
"My goodness, I guess I was more tired than I thought. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I would be grateful, for we both know I need a lot of beauty sleep. And I know you would not want to disrupt the process that will be taking an eternity. So, please... shoo. Shoo. " Gemma stated as she motioned Jack to leave her newfound quarters.  
  
"Sleep tight milady." And with that said, he went back to the helm. 


	7. Chapter 6

There he stood. The man of her dreams, her one true love being held at gunpoint about to be murdered by a cruel, mind-sickening man. Everything was a flash before her eyes. White, red, black. All the colors swishing past before her eyes. A loud sound, it was a gunshot. Her love collapsed and fell to the ground. There stood their enemy holding a smoky pistol. But the man she loved was not dead, nor wounded. He only passed out. Instead she felt a rising pain coming from her abdomen. In an instant she looked down and saw the red. Red blood was pouring from her side like a fountain. But, in turn, the man who shot it had the same shocked expression on his face that she did. After only a few seconds more, he swayed a little before tumbling into the waters below. She looked down at her wound once more before she herself succumbed up to a world of darkness. 

With sweat dripping down her temples Gemma lifted her head from her pillow and observed her whereabouts. Now remembering the past day's events, she calmed down. Gemma noticed that Anamaria was nowhere to be found and there was shouting above deck. Not wanting to be late for anything, she quickly got dressed and walked up top.

" Oye! Lass! Get over 'ere!" a man shouted. Gemma walked over to him and introduced herself.

" Well, tis nice to meetcha miss Doyle. Pleasure to have ye aboard. Me name's Gibbs. And this here be Cotton. Bloody devil got his tongue cut out, so don't be expectin any replies. Anyways, Jack asked me to show ya the ropes around here, so if ye could just follow me…."

The rest of the day was spent learning the ropes. All the crewmembers were nice enough to Gemma showing her how to work the riggings and such things. But not once did she see the mysterious captain.

"Gibbs, where's the captain?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He's probably in his cabin drinking some rum. Why do ye ask?"

"Oh, just curious. I don't want to be killed like the cat though."

"Huh?"

"You know, the saying? Curiosity killed the cat? Haven't you ever heard it before?" 

"Can't say that I have miss. But if ye are plannin' on seein' Jack, watch out for flyin' objects. He tends to get a little crazy this time of the year."

"And why is that?" Gemma wondered.

"Because, this be the longest period of time we're out on the sea. That means no women. And no women equal a crazy captain. Best of luck to ye."

Gibbs then sauntered off into the galley looking for food while Gemma wondered if she should go and talk to Jack. Deciding it was the best to do so, she strolled over to his doors.

***Knock Knock Knock***

" Who is it?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"Just me Captain, its Gemma." She replied, slightly worried.

"Oh, come in then."

Gemma opened the grand doors and was amazed at how clean it was compared to last time. No rum bottles lying around, all the maps were in place.

"Is something the matter Captain? I haven't seen you all day, and even though this is only my first, I think it is safe to say that you are always at the helm."

"Honest to drunkness, lass, I don't know whats wrong. But I know something is. I have a feeling, and it aint a good one."

Jack, wondering why on earth he just told this woman that he is feeling a little uneasy, began to marvel at how open he feels with her. Like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't become upset. 

"I don't know what to say other than im sure the crew will be prepared for anything that comes our way, so there should be no worries. Also that Gibbs showed me around today, and tomorrow I will start working on whatever your heart desires."

Taking both of what she said into consideration, he became silent for a few moments. Only when Gemma started to walk out of the cabin did he say anything.

"Thanks luv. Ye can take the rest of the day off and do whatever ye wish. Only by yer onsies though. I'm still gonna be in me cabin sortin some things out. But ye can always stay 'ere too if ye like."

"That's ok Captain, I will ask Gibbs if there is anything he needs help with. I never have liked to stay idle for too long."

"Truth be told lass, you're a hard worker and I admire ya for that. Congrats, ye have now crossed the line onto me good side. Best be stayin there too. So, off you go."

Gemma bowed and walked out of the cabin in search of Gibbs. She found him coiling up some extra rope near the mizzenmast. 

"Gibbs, where are we headed?"

"Oh, 'ello there. We be headin to Tortuga to stock up on some supplies. Ye mind givin' me a hand?"

"No of course not."

Gemma took on the task of coiling the rope and started to sing a little song she knew ever since she was a little girl.

"I'm a pirate! That I be! 

I sail me ship upon the sea! 

I stay up late till half past three! 

And that's a peg leg below me knee!

Yo Ho, my friends I have a tale

Of treasure, plunder, sea, and sail

My story's bigger than a whale

It gets so deep, ye'll have to bail

I like to fish, I like to fight

I like to stay up half the night

When I say starboard ye go right

Me ma, she says, ye look a fright

And that's all there is to this song

I hope it hasn't been too long

A pirate's life might just be wrong

So grow up nice and big and strong!

I'm a pirate! That I be!

I sail me ship upon the sea!

I stay up late till half past three!

And that's a peg leg below me knee!"

Jack left his cabin wanting to attend to some business at the helm, but as soon as he opened his doors, all he heard was Gemma. He came over to where she was working without a care in the world, and stood there waiting to hear the next verse of the corny song. Just as she finished, he let out a series of chuckles followed by a grin. He stood there amused until she spoke up.

"Yes Captain, may I help you with anything?"

"No me dear, just continue what ye're doin' now. But please, do finish the song. How does it go again?"

"Its an old song my mother taught me when I was little. It's called A Pirates Shanty. Find it entertaining do you?"

"That I do. Mind teachin' me?"

"I suppose. But it will cost ya! A bottle of rum and a smile."

"A smile I can afford, but me rum? Me own private rum? I suppose."

The two of them walked off into his cabin and none of the crew bothered interrupting their happy captain now that he was no longer in a depressing mood.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yeah, I know I'm being a little slow with the whole plot thing, but its coming. I promise! 

Don't murder me yet, just wait a little while longer! But you know the drill, please 

review!

~ Jackie


	8. Chapter 7

Hey all. Here's another chapter for you! Once you read it you will know that they are already headed on an adventure. But to where? Why? All those questions will be answered in following chapters. So stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I hate these but I figure I will put one in every few chapters. Its just a matter of laziness really. That and the fact that I cant own the dashing Captain Jack Sparrow, or any other POTC characters, only Gemma.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ` ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

Jack left his cabin wanting to attend to some business at the helm, but as soon as he opened his doors, all he heard was Gemma. He came over to where she was working without a care in the world, and stood there waiting to hear the next verse of the corny song. Just as she finished, he let out a series of chuckles followed by a grin. He stood there amused until she spoke up.

"Yes Captain, may I help you with anything?"

"No me dear, just continue what ye're doin' now. But please, do finish the song. How does it go again?"

"Its an old song my mother taught me when I was little. It's called A Pirates Shanty. Find it entertaining do you?"

"That I do. Mind teachin' me?"

"I suppose. But it will cost ya! A bottle of rum and a smile."

"A smile I can afford, but me rum? Me own private rum? I suppose."

The two of them walked off into his cabin and none of the crew bothered interrupting their happy captain now that he was no longer in a depressing mood.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 7:

A few hours later ~ 

" 'Ey! Jack! Come look at this!" Gemma, now completely drunk, for she never had experienced the taste of liquor, pointed out the porthole into the open ocean.

"That's Captain Jack. But what issit Gem?" Jack asked in the same drunken manner.

"It's a lagoon!"

Jack looked around noticing that indeed, there was no lagoon. 'The lass obviously can't hold 'er liquor. Now be the best time to take advantage of that.'

" Well, I'd love to drop anchor in yours" he said with a smirk.

Gemma stood there, bottle of rum in one hand, the other scratching her head in wonderment at what his last comment could mean. A totally hilarious picture with her hair all a mess and her clothes a little tattered and torn in a few places from the day's work. Completely forgetting the remark, she started to talk.

"You know Jack, I wasn't always ***hiccup*** like this." Gemma said and then fell to the floor in a tumble of laughter.

"What do ye mean love?" he pushed at her last statement, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"What I mean, is that I was placed under a curse!" 

Gemma started rolling around on the ground, snorting every few moments, leaving Jack to think this through.

" What kinda curse?"

"One that made me look ***hiccup*** like this vile looking thing I am today."

After Gemma's last statement, she went unconscious. She lay on the floor tangled up in Jack's sheets which she had wrapped around her and the bottle of rum still trapped in between her fingers. Jack, figuring he should do the gentlemanly thing and take her to bed (A/N: NO NOT THAT WAY!), he lifted her with ease and brought her to her cabin.

Jack placed her upon the bed and tucked her in like a father would do to a child. He smiled at her sleeping form, very appreciative at the fact that she could make him be cheerful when he had been in such a gloomy state lately. He quickly left the cabin but not before placing a sweet, simple kiss on her forehead.

He walked to the helm where Anamaria awaited him.

"Jack, ye know, I think this one's different."

"Yeah, the adventure we're 'eaded on is surely gonna be a rough one and not to mention a dangerous journey."

"No my dear captain, im not talking 'bout any escapade ye plan on takin' us on. Im talking about the lass."

Jack shifted uncomfortably at the wheel and decided it best to leave Gibbs in charge for the night. He started to walk away but was pulled back by Anamaria.

"Jack, I know ye don't like 'er like that, well yet anyways, but take one good look at 'er. She's a hard worker and full of happiness that makes the whole crew in a pleasurable mood. That's a good thing to be havin' on a ship. Gemma ain't an ordinary girl. There's something amiss 'bout her, don't know what yet, but I will figure it out. We gotta keep 'er on board. Besides, ye know we need the extra hand since Edwards left."

"Don't be talking about Edwards, alright. I know the lass is special. Don't know why, but I can feel it. Maybe she can prove herself useful and lead us to something. Just don't go puttin' pressure on me to talk to her bout this whole escapade as you like to put it."

Jack pushed her hand off his shoulders and shouted at Gibbs, who was currently in the crow's nest, to take over the wheel. Despite the warm night it was, he felt a slight shiver run through him and pass just as quickly. He walked to the bow of the ship and rested in a hidden spot. Something happened once Gemma stepped foot on the ship. It was something that no one could put their finger on but knew that it was there. Jack decided to let that matter go for the night and closed his eyes only for a moment, but sleep had already overcome the tired captain.****

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You got another chapter thanks to SparrowsGirl's reviews. Everybody should be givin her a big thanks. But what will make the next chappie come quicker? Reviews of course! So hurry it up and I will be waiting!

~ JACKIE ~


	9. Chapter 8

He walked to the bow of the ship and rested in a hidden spot. Something happened once Gemma stepped foot on the ship. It was something that no one could put their finger on but knew that it was there. Jack decided to let that matter go for the night and closed his eyes only for a moment, but sleep had already overcome the tired captain  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
Jack awoke before light even threatened to break through the horizon and he left his hidden spot. While walking to the helm, he noticed for the first lately time how quiet it really is at this hour. He grabbed the pegs on the wheel and gently caressed the wood with his calloused hands. After a while, the silence was getting to the poor captain and he started to hum the tune he had recently learned from his new-fangled crewmember. Jack continued standing there for another hour or so before any sign of life came up on deck.  
  
He watched as Gemma practically floated as she walked over to the railing, head resting upon her upturned hand. She stood there without a care in the world, mumbling incoherent phrases about her old life and her father, whom she misses dearly. At the thought of her current situation, tears threatened to come out of the corner of her eyes and finally one slid down, but was stopped by a ring-adorned finger.  
  
"What's wrong with ye Gemma?"  
  
"Nothing that I can explain. You wouldn't understand even if I told it to you." she stated in melancholy tone.  
  
"No harm in tryin', now is there luv?"  
  
Jack placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him. He studied her features and detected something that he didn't before: signs of something underneath. It was if she was wearing a mask to hide her true identity. Soon enough Gemma became uncomfortable with the handsome captain staring at her and she made to move but was forced to stay where she was.  
  
Jack pulled her into a hug and stoked her hair with care. (A/N: hahaha that rhymes. Just for you SparrowsGirl! Who's the Doctor Seuss now?? LOL! ) No words could explain the way she felt at that moment and she clung to Jack as if her life depended on it. He whispered things into her ear about everything would be fine and no need to worry. Only Gemma knew different. Everything would not be okay, and she had no choice but to be concerned.  
  
"Jack, I don't know what to do. I'm so lost right now and-"  
  
She was cut off by jack placing a finger over her lips to ensure her silence. He tucked her head underneath her chin and rocked her slowly. In the distance light freckled on top of the horizon and vivid colors spread throughout the sky. A picture perfect moment if it weren't for her current distress.  
  
Before long, the rest of the crew was out and about moving all along the deck making sure everything be in order. Anamaria cam out of her cabin and went off in search of Jack. She found him and the girl in an embrace and she thought it best to not interrupt. She started giving orders to the crew, knowing that her and Gibbs were to be in charge if the captain were ever unavailable.  
  
In Gemma's mind the hold her and Jack had been in for the past minutes seemed like an eternity but eventually she broke it off, much to her disappointment. She looked him in the eye and only saw concern and care in return. It surprised her how marvelous this new captain of hers was being considering she was supposed to be a prisoner here. Figuring it was best not to complain about the crews' politeness and welcomes, she let that matter go.  
  
"Well, I better go and do my share here. Wouldn't want the crew to get angry." She said.  
  
"That be true lass. But ye also need to learn to play in swordfight, am I correct?"  
  
Gemma knew perfectly well that she knew how to use a sword with the utmost grace and talent. It had been one of her father's wishes, for her to take fencing lessons as a child and to continue throughout her years. But of course, the captain knew nothing of this.  
  
"Yes, you are correct."  
  
"Somebody 'as to be teachin ya, so ye might as well learn from the best, eh? Follow me."  
  
He led her to his cabin and walked towards the other side where a chest lay. He opened it and inside were swords, cutlasses, pistols, and more weaponry. Picking a sword of the proper size for the girl, he shut the lid and handed it to her.  
  
"How does that feel? Too heavy?"  
  
"No, perfectly fine."  
  
The two walked outside again to the main deck and stood one on one. Gemma hid the grin threatening to appear on her lips. Sitting through boring sword-fighting lessons were not her idea of fun, but if she had to do it to spend more time with the devilishly gorgeous man, then so be it. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hey people! Little French spoken in this chappie. Hope you like it, Things turn out a little odd, but it will all come together in the end, I assure you. So just sit back and relax and enjoy the show.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The two walked outside again to the main deck and stood one on one. Gemma hid the grin threatening to appear on her lips. Sitting through boring sword-fighting lessons were not her idea of fun, but if she had to do it to spend more time with the devilishly gorgeous man, then so be it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 9~  
  
"Now luv, ye want t' be 'oldin the sword like this...there ye got it. Now about yer footwork. Well, it aint the best I've seen, but it'll do fer now."  
  
Gemma struggled to be horrible, doing everything she thought possible. Born a leftie, she held the sword with her right hand. It was making her a little off balance, but she regained her composure once Jack touched her.  
  
"With all do respect Captain, I'm afraid this isn't working one bit." She said as she suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Come on now. One more try for ol' Jack, eh?" he pleaded. Why he wanted to help the girl was beyond him, for he had no reason to be so friendly towards said 'captive'. But his conscience told him to continue what he was doing.  
  
Gemma stood in the proper stance as best she could with the obvious disadvantage of not be ambidextrous. Jack chuckled as she almost lost her balance and flew backwards, but his reflexes kicked in and he caught her and swiftly brought Gemma back to her feet.  
  
"Cap'n! Sail ho!"  
  
Jack took out the spyglass he held in his coat and put it to his eye. In the near distance was a ship with unrecognizable colors, though it was clearly a pirate ship. As the other vessel drew nearer, he could now see who the captain was. Francisco de la Beltraneja was his name, evil, ruthless pirate. He was of the Spanish origin, no doubt trying to become the most infamous pirate in the Spanish Main, but that spot was already taken by Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
With each second, the ship seemed to pull closer and closer to the Pearl. Both crews were preparing for battle with no spare time. Gemma kept close to Jack, trying to read his mind at what his plan was going to be.  
  
"Gem luv, if you would be so kind as to barricade yerself in me quarters, I will be sure to give ye sumthin in return." He said with a serious tone only to be followed by a wiggling of eyebrows with a suggestive hint.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! I will-"  
  
"Captain, luv, captain." He interrupted.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I do not find what you were hinting at very appealing, especially when we are about to be attacked!" Gemma fumed.  
  
"Jest do us all a favor lass, and go in me quarters. But keep yer sword with ye at all times and be ready fer the worst to come. Just in case that is."  
  
And with that said, Jack grabbed Gemma by the arm and literally threw her onto the bed. He left his cabin and locked the door behind him. By the time he came back out, the other ship was right next side to the Pearl and the other captain was calling Jack's name.  
  
"Well, Frankie Boy, so nice to run into you again." He said, enthusiasm evident in his voice.  
  
"Jack, Jack, no need for the welcome, although it was appreciated. I'm here to speak with ye bout business."  
  
"What kinda business?"  
  
"I think it to be better if we talked it over in your cabin...privately." He replied.  
  
"Very well"  
  
Jack motioned for the man to step aboard and for his crew not to fire. The two captains walked over to the cabin and just as he was about to open the door, Jack remembered about Gemma.  
  
"Open the door ye cad!" de la Beltraneja barked. He was not a very patient man, and Jack's hesitation to open the door was not pleasing him. He stepped forward and kicked the door open with Jack's consent and went storming into the cabin.  
  
"Yer obviously hidin sumthing if ye locked yer cabin door, am I right?"  
  
Jack, trying to think of a lie said, "No, no, course not. Just didn't want people to fight in here. Ye know, wouldn't wanna mess up my comfy quarters." Jack smiled.  
  
"Right then. Anyways, about me little visit here today. I'm in search of a girl. I've heard she is incredibly beautiful, beyond any other. She holds the key to something I want. Supposedly, she knows the way to Timmy Tew's treasure. She don't know it of course, but I had a little talk wit her father. Charming ol' chap really. Shame I had to kill 'im."  
  
All the while he was talking, Gemma his in silence in the closet. De la Beltraneja kept walking around the room, as if to find whatever Jack was 'not hiding'.  
  
"How can I help ye with this de la Beltraneja. I don't even know what stupid gal yer talkin' bout."  
  
"Ahh, see that's where yer wrong Jack. Before this little strumptet's father died and begged for mercy, he unwillingly revealed her whereabouts to me. Said she was on a pirate ship. A black one with a captain by the name of Jack."  
  
De la Beltraneja stopped right in front of the closet door hand reaching the doorknob behind his back. Gemma was peeking through the crack until something blocked her light.  
  
"The only lady on me ship be Anamaria, and I'd hardly consider 'er as a lady if ye know what I mean." Jack said, full of mockery.  
  
"Then what, pray tell, is this?" he shouted as he opened the door and Gemma unceremoniously landed on the floor with a loud 'oomph'.  
  
She looked up at the man, horror filling her eyes to the brim. Jack walked over to her and lent a hand.  
  
"Such the gentleman, Jack. When will ye learn it aint right fer pirates to go gallivanting amongst the nobles and keepin' them hostage on a ship?"  
  
"I know she be a noble, but I aint keepin' her hostage per say. She's simply just 'taggin' along. Besides, im sure this is not the girl ye be talkin' about earlier."  
  
With Jack's last comment, Gemma felt hurt. 'Of course he doesn't know you're beautiful, look at yourself!' she thought.  
  
"The girl I'm lookin fer is named Gemma Doyle"  
  
At the sound of Gemma's name both her and Jack perked up at the man. 'how could he possible know what I REALLY look like?' she mentally screamed.  
  
"Gemma, sorry Frankie, but I dunt know any Gemmas." Jack said smoothly.  
  
"Stop lyin' Jack, she's right in front of ya. Just take one good look at 'er. This be the daughter of the stupid blighter I killed!"  
  
Jack looked at Gemma with confusion, and Gemma did the same to him.' Is he blind?' they both thought. 'didn't he say the prettiest anyone's ever seen?'  
  
"Well Jack, sorry to disrupt ye, but I must be off. But not before I get the lass."  
  
"Ye aren't goin anywhere with her." Jack grabbed Gemma by the arm and dragged her back to where he previously stood.  
  
"Not to be rude or anythin' luv, but do ye have a twin or somethin'?"  
  
Without thought Gemma raised her hand and let it make contact with the side of Jack's face. Even though she knew he shouldn't be blamed, for it was the old gypsy that had cursed her. But she thought that maybe, just maybe, Jack might have been able to see beyond it, and look into her spirit. But, apparently not.  
  
"Guess I deserved that..." he said while grabbing his reddened cheek.  
  
"That was harsh Jack, really harsh." he said with a grin.  
  
And before Jack could reply, he was hit unconscious by the other captain. De la Beltraneja yanked Gemma from Jack's now limp form and dragged her outside. Once outside she noted how her whole crew was tied to the mast and how the other ship was ready to set sail. Figuring there was no way she could currently get out of this mess since she had left her sword on the bed, she thought of a different plan instead, one that will surely catch the captain off guard.  
  
"Me lâche. me permets de va!" (Let go of me! Let me go!)  
  
At her sudden outburst, in French, he let go for a moment, full of shock.  
  
"Pardon me lass, but would ye repeat that?"  
  
"Non vous le bâtard stupide! le Cric de congé et je seul!" (No you stupid bastard, leave me and jack alone!)  
  
'Hmpf, very interesting. So the twit don't speak English, eh?' he thought to himself. 'We will see bout that.'  
  
'See how he likes it when he cant understand me! Guess all those years speaking French finally paid off.' Gemma mused.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So the adventure continues! How come the other captain can see Gemma's old self? Who is Timmy Tew? What is Jack gonna do now that Gemma's gone and he knows there is a treasure? All will be answered with upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!  
  
Oh, and do us a favor and stay here, and try to...REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to all  
  
~Jackie~ 


	11. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter for everyone. Hope you all enjoy. Once again there is French in this chappie, but there will most likely be in a lot of them, so please don't complain. Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers including: Sparrow'sGirl, Pirate-Lib, Aerial sparrow(), and MoOnBaYbEe. Love you all so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm finally doing one. I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, I do not own Captain J or any others besides those who are obviously not in POTC. Only Disney does because Disney owns everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And before Jack could reply, he was hit unconscious by the other captain. De la Beltraneja yanked Gemma from Jack's now limp form and dragged her outside. Once outside she noted how her whole crew was tied to the mast and how the other ship was ready to set sail. Figuring there was no way she could currently get out of this mess since she had left her sword on the bed, she thought of a different plan instead, one that will surely catch the captain off guard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
De la Beltraneja walked to his cabin aboard the Maiden's Wraith forcing Gemma in front of him. Throwing her against the bed, she let out a little yelp. He slid into his "throne" and slipped off his boots. Gemma sat on the edge of the bed nervously, twiddling her thumbs for relaxation. At last he spoke.  
  
"So it appears ye don't speak a drop o' English, eh?" Frankie asked  
  
Gemma said nothing and kept the same blank expression on her face to not blow her cover. She looked around the cabin and noticed how unwelcoming it was compared to Jack's.  
  
"Well, apparently since that be the case..." he said as he walked out of the cabin shutting the door behind him. He soon came back with a younger looking man, fairly handsome, but nothing compared to the captain of the Black Pearl. Gemma stood to meet them at the door.  
  
"Bonjour, madame. ceci est le capitaine De la Beltraneja. si vous seriez si gentil comme asseoir et joindre nous pour une conversation." He said. (Hello, ma'am. This is captain De la Beltraneja. If you would be so kind as to sit down and join us for a chat.)  
  
"Oui, oui, bien sûr" Gemma replied. (Yes, yes, of course.)  
  
"Tell her your name and what little venture we be on at the moment and why we need her. Also tell her that if she tries to escape, then we will resort to some sort of punishment." Frankie told the man.  
  
All three of them sat at the table, the two male pirates passing drinks with each other. Gemma stared at the younger one and tried to figure out his personality. She herself was rather good at hiding her emotions. She had had much practice at her schools she was attending throughout the years. They all believed her to be sweet, innocent little Gemma, but really she was mysterious, divine, and beautiful Gemma. It may not have seemed that much of a difference then, but they found out before she was through with her years of education about etiquette. She absentmindedly started staring out the open window, praying to see a sign of the beautiful mahogany ship.  
  
"MADEMOISELLE Doyle, mon nom est Graham. Nous ne signifie pas de mal à moins que vous essayez et échappez, dans lequel reconnaître devra vous être certainement puni. Nous cherchons actuellement le trésor de Timmy A Tracté et il semble que vous tenez la clef à la conclusion il." Graham translated to Gemma. (Miss Doyle, my name is Graham. We mean no harm unless you try and escape, in which case you will certainly have to be punished. We are currently searching for the treasure of Timmy Tew and it seems that you hold the key to finding it.)  
  
Gemma thought all this through. So she held the key to finding a dead man's treasure? But where was it? And why had she never heard anything about it before now?  
  
"Oh and another thing, please tell her that if she is wondering how I see her beautiful self, it is because I struck a bargain with the old clone at the marketplace."  
  
"Si vous vous demandez comment il a su de votre vraie beauté, c'était parce qu'il a fait un marché avec la vieille vieille bique au marché" he said. (If you are wondering how he knew of your true beauty, it was because he struck a bargain with the old crone from the marketplace)  
  
With that said, Gemma srtode over to De la Beltraneja and punched him square in the nose causing it to bleed and most likely, break.  
  
"You little hellcat!" he shouted at her, not caring whether or not she understood him.  
  
De la Beltraneja rushed out of his cabin to find the ship'd doctor, and left the girl to think by herself for a little while.  
  
~BACK ON THE PEARL~  
  
Jack awoke with a splitting headache and not to mention a thirst for his much desired companion: rum. He got up off the floor and headed towards his cabinet full of imported bottles, grabbed one, and started chugging it. After downing the bottle, he dropped it on the floor and walked outside. Once he stepped out of the cabin, he was not only met by the blinding sun, but by a many injured crewmembers as well.  
  
Gibbs was at the head of the pack limping on his blood eaten leg, followed by Anamaria with a deep gash across her abdomen. The rest of the crew didn't look to beat up, but they surely didn't look too happy with the captain either. Fearing mutiny, Jack called a crew meeting in the galley.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table or leaned against the walls, all staring at Jack who stood in front of the door.  
  
"Me fellow scallywags, it seems we have come 'cross a teensy problem. That problem including the now missing Gemma."  
  
As Jack said that the crew went silent. Now that they knew she was gone, they were all missing her presence, for a lot of them had grown fond of her for unknown reasons even to them.  
  
"Now, I'm a thinking we should getter back soon. Ye see, she's got the key to ol' Timmy's treasure on Isla Mística. Theres more treasure on that isle than any ye've ever dreamed. Who with me when I say 'Let's go and get the lass!'?"  
  
"Aye!" is all that could be heard over the crew's commotion. After the meeting, they all scattered about the ship. Some needed tending to, like Ana and Gibbs, so they set off to the Captain's Quarters. Others needed to scrub the blood off the decks. Everyone was making themselves busy trying to please the captain for more of the plunder that is to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, that was a lotta French in this chappie! Sorry I haven't updated in a few, but now that schools back in session, I may not be able to update once a day like I used to. I will also be out of town this weekend. Im going rock climbing with my best friend. She has a story out, so you all should check it out. Her username is pirate-lib. Anyways, do me a favor and REVIEW! Perhaps it will make me write faster. But who says I don't have all the chapters written and I just wait to post them one by one? Ahhh, got ya there.....  
  
Sparrow'sGirl: Well, I gotta say, you are the best reviewer yet! I'm proud to say that you're number one. You can thank yourself for my quick updates, because even though it may not seem like it, they inspired me a lot. Your stories are awesome and to be complimented like you do to me so often in your reviews just makes the ideas keep flowin like you said. I don't make any outlines or stuff like that. During school I like to think of ideas that will make the story more intriguing and that will spice it up a bit by doing stuff other people haven't. And I don't think anyone has done a Beauty and the Beast theme yet. So there's my little note to you!  
  
~Jackie Sparrow  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	12. Chapter 11

Here is another chappie for you all. Hope you enjoy. It will be the last one for a few days. But more will come soon enough. And, show me some love by reviewing.  
  
Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. A new one has been added to the list: Congratulations Rachel Sparrow! You are now part of the reviewing committee!  
  
To lazy to do a disclaimer, but I don't own anything.... (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gemma strode over to De la Beltraneja and punched him square in the nose causing it to bleed and most likely, break. De la Beltraneja rushed out of his cabin to find the ship's doctor, and left the girl to think by herself for a little while.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
After the meeting, they all scattered about the ship. Some needed tending to, like Ana and Gibbs, so they set off to the Captain's Quarters. Others needed to scrub the blood off the decks. Everyone was making themselves busy trying to please the captain for more of the plunder that is to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 WEEKS LATER:  
  
~ Aboard the Fierce Maiden ~  
  
After being on board for almost a month, Gemma and Graham had become really close. Despite De la Beltraneja constantly making her work for her unwanted passage, she still managed to find time to converse with said man. She felt like she could trust him, so in turn Gemma explained how she actually spoke English and how she wished to be aboard the Pearl more than anything. Gemma even cried on Graham's shoulder the first few nights aboard. Her father's death had still been an open wound needed tending to, and with Graham's help, she realized there was nothing she could do about it besides wait for the opportune moment and take revenge.  
  
De la Beltraneja was getting rather annoyed by the two's strong companionship, and thought it necessary to separate them. And in order for this to happen, he locked Gemma in the brig.  
  
"Captain, with all do respect, I do not think it wise for you to put the lass in there." Graham said politely to De la Beltraneja.  
  
"And why is that, Graham?" Frankie asked.  
  
"Because you need to keep her healthy and comfortable since she is the key to this entire operation!" he screamed.  
  
Gemma sat in the corner of the murky brig and listened to the two men arguing, all the while keeping her head held high. She watched her friend with fascination as he strove to protect her from the vicious captain's ways. After five more minutes of screaming, Graham left to go up deck leaving Gemma and De la Beltraneja alone together. Once he made eye contact with her she backed into the corner even more.  
  
"It seems ye have made a friend on me ship. Congratulations. Graham has never been that social, but ye've obviously gotten to 'im. Poor lad doesn't know what he's getting' 'imself into being on yer side, but his mind is made up."  
  
"Aye, and the ol' gypsie at the market had a good price fer what she did to ye. I know everyone else thinks yer as ugly as a ducklin, but I...I know different. Stupid hag gave me the power to see the beauty that lies beneath yer surface." De la Beltraneja looked her up and down before giving an approving nod.  
  
"Very interesting if ye ask me. Ye know what she said? She told me that once I captured ya, that I should rape ye until dawn's end. Said no one else would wanta come near ye lookin like that, and that I'll probably be the only offer yer ever gonna get lookin like ye do. Not to mention the fact that she told me how to reverse the spell."  
  
Gemma looked up from her now trembling knees. He knew the cure? How would she be able to find it out if she supposedly didn't speak English? He shifted his weight onto the entire barrel instead of the edge. 'Maybe the girl does know English...hmmm...' De la Beltraneja lifted his boots up onto an old crate and stared intently at Gemma. After awhile she got a little nervous and started to bite at her long fingernails.  
  
"Don't be wreckin' yer pretty hands by chewin off the parts that may come in handy some day." He stated.  
  
Immediately Gemma ceased her nibbling and brought her hands down into her lap. Only after De la Beltraneja started speaking again did she realize her mistake.  
  
"Ahhhh...so ye do know what I'm sayin. Alright then..." he said to himself.  
  
Gemma mentally hit herself for being so stupid. He had tricked her! Now her secret was out. The captain knew she could understand English, but he didn't know she could speak it.  
  
"So lass, since we be on the same speakin terms now, why don't we getcha outta that cell and into my quarters for more...comfort."  
  
De la Beltraneja walked over to the cell door and unlocked it, letting Gemma step out. He led her to his cabin where she had no choice but to sit on the bed. The captain sat beside her, and soon started running his fingertips along her thigh. Not liking the feeling, Gemma flinched at his every movement.  
  
"Now, now lass. No need for ye to be feelin uncomfortable."  
  
Gemma shivered after a cool breeze blew in the open porthole.  
  
"Are ye cold, little one? Don't ye worry yer pretty lil head bout anythin. Things will be warmin up pretty soon, if ye catch me driftwood." He said in husky tone.  
  
His hand started to raise and she slapped it away. He tried once again and before she could lift her hand, he had both of them grabbed in one of his. De la Beltraneja forced her whole body onto the bed and plopped himself on top of her struggling figure. Gemma lay with the man on her; completely helpless and wishing that someone would come to her rescue.  
  
She kicked and thrashed until she had absolutely no energy left and her entire body felt lifeless. Now knowing that no one would come after her, she decided to do the one thing that she dreaded most. She gave in to De la Beltraneja's wishes and didn't try to stop what was about to come.  
  
He ripped her shirt off and began to pull down her saggy breeches, all the while shredding his clothes off as well. Gemma lay absolutely still and not a word was spoken. She felt all this anger and fear rise up into her heart, but she knew she could not show it. If De la Beltraneja found out she were scared, bad things would come from it. She closed her eyes tightly and awaited her new future as this man's sex slave.  
  
~ Back on the Pearl ~  
  
The Black Pearl glided across the crisp Caribbean waves as it entered Tortuga's harbor. The ship docked and the crew spread throughout the entire island trying to find information about the Fierce Maiden's whereabouts. Jack decided it best to go have a little visit with one of his reliable sources.  
  
He made his way into the Faithful Bride, his most prized tavern. Walking to his normal table in the back, Jack nodded at a man from behind the bar. As Jack was sitting down, the mysterious man came over. He as well took a seat at the table.  
  
"Well, Captain Sparrow. What is it I can do fer ye now, eh?" the man said.  
  
"I be needing the current location of the Fierce Maiden. De la Beltraneja stole some cargo from me and I be wantin it back."  
  
"De la Beltraneja? Aye, I know where he be headed. The ship came in here a week ago. Had a lass aboard. Don't know what they be usin her fer though, seein as she aint the purdiest peacock of the pack. But some crew came in 'ere and said the were headin toward ol' Isla Mística. But Frankie didn't even let the girl outta his sight. Always kept 'er right by him. Some of the regular drunks even tried to get sumthin off o her, but he shooed 'em away. Thas downright strange if ye ask me. "  
  
"Thanks for the information Johnny. Always knew I could count on ye. Yer a good man, Mate."  
  
Jack and Johnny shook hands and both went their separate ways. It was dark now, and Jack went into yet another tavern and decided to have a drink...or two. He walked in and was immediately surrounded by whores begging him to spend the night in their company. He picked two and sent the rest away. Jack and the two whores sat down at a table and they each sat on one of his legs. Gabriella and Kat were their names.  
  
The whole night the two girls were whispering silent nothings into his ears and rubbing their hands up and down his sides. Normally, Jack would be tickled to death to be back in his 'lets give them a night they'll never forget' mode, but tonight was not the night. After a while his legs were becoming numb and he was actually quite tired which is a rare occurrence for the captain. He pushed the whores off and left to go back to his beloved ship.  
  
Once Jack set foot on the Pearl, he felt at home again. He casually sauntered over to the helm and grabbed hold of the spokes. The rest of the crew was still out buying drinks and drooling over women and he was the only one aboard. Jack gazed into the sky and stared at the brightly glimmering stars.  
  
"Don't ye worry luv, we're comin. Just hold tight fer a bit longer" he said to no one in particular. Jack let go of the wheel and sashayed back over to his cabin. He sat on his bed and, without hesitation, tore his boots from his feet and took off his jacket and hat. The last thing he remembered before drifting off into an uneasy sleep was the sound of him humming ' A Pirates Life For Me' and the poor lass's face imprinted in his mind.  
  
~ Aboard The Fierce Maiden ~  
  
Gemma sat in the corner of De la Beltraneja's cabin and rocked back and forth with her knees held up against her chest. She shed silent tears and held her fists firmly. Frankie was out steering the ship and left her to clean up after herself. After finding water and some cloth, she wiped the blood away and changed the sheets. But once that was done, her mind wouldn't stop racing. She felt it was best to try and calm herself down, and the only way she could do that was by taking time to think things through.  
  
She thought of her newly deceased father and her life back home. She thought about what the captain would do to her next, and when the next rape session would come. But no matter what, one image continually lingered in her perceptive mind. Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. Her former captain and captor. Gemma would much prefer being his sex slave than Frankie's. Somewhere inside of her wished he would come to her rescue, but she knew that would never happen.  
  
What was she to him? Nothing, absolutely nothing. With her looks, and her luck, she wouldn't be getting rescued anytime soon, especially by an extremely attractive pirate captain. So, odds were that she would be stuck aboard the Fierce Maiden as a toy that all the sexually frustrated pirates can play with. As she continued thinking, Gemma's eyelids became heavier and heavier causing her to drift into the world of dreams, only to be haunted by Jack's handsome face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think? Yeah, so De la Beltraneja raped her, but that's ok. It will all be for the better. No worries. She shall be rescued...or will she? Most likely you all know the answer to that. But this will be my last chapter for a while. Im going camping this weekend and I leave directly after school tomorrow. I wont be home until Monday, so you can expect a chapter then or on Tuesday. But until then, please review. When I get home, im expecting my email to be flowing with the reviews. Plus, it will make me extremely happy and I will post sooner and more. So, reviewing is actually for your own benefit. Like I said before, maybe I already have all the chapters written out and am just waiting for the reviews to pop in...... UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ JACKIE 


	13. Chapter 12

Heres the next chappie. Also, if you get the chance, you all should read the story called PotC: the white cole   by Wastin Mytime

\

Its an awesome story, probably one of the best I've ever read, and trust me, that's a lot. So read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides a few select characters who are not from the movie.

Thanks: TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now the story:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't ye worry luv, we're comin. Just hold tight fer a bit longer" he said to no one in particular. Jack let go of the wheel and sashayed back over to his cabin. He sat on his bed and, without hesitation, tore his boots from his feet and took off his jacket and hat. The last thing he remembered before drifting off into an uneasy sleep was the sound of him humming ' A Pirates Life For Me' and the poor lass's face imprinted in his mind.

What was she to him? Nothing, absolutely nothing. With her looks, and her luck, she wouldn't be getting rescued anytime soon, especially by an extremely attractive pirate captain. So, odds were that she would be stuck aboard the Fierce Maiden as a toy that all the sexually frustrated pirates can play with. As she continued thinking, Gemma's eyelids became heavier and heavier causing her to drift into the world of dreams, only to be haunted by Jack's handsome face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12:

Drips of sunlight glazed the open ocean and trickles of light could be seen through the morning fog. The Fierce Maiden sailed across the horizon, completely oblivious to the ship with black sails lurking behind them. The Black Pearl made impeccable timing catching up with the other ship. But of course it was expected since it is the fastest and most dreaded pirate ship in the Caribbean.

Jack picked up his spyglass and peered through the hole noticing no one on deck besides the captain himself. 'Its perfect, everyone else is asleep.' he thought. He walked away from the helm and quietly awoke everyone. Once they were all on deck, the Pearl was as close as it was going to get.

"Okay, ye all know the drill. We raid, pillage, and plunder our weasly black guts out, aye?"

"Aye!"

"But, make sure the lass doesn't get hurt. Are ye ready men…and er… woman?"

"Aye, aye Captain!"

"I can't 'ear you…"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

"That's better. Lets go!"

The Black Pearl's crew boarded the Fierce Maiden and Jack headed for De la Beltraneja who went running into his cabin. At the sound of the door opening, Gemma awoke from her dream she just had. Sweat was dripping down her temples and she was curled into a ball. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the devil himself and De la Beltraneja shoved Gemma in front of him for protection, against what she did not know. As if on cue, Jack barged through the locked door and into the cabin.

Jack's gaze drew to Gemma as she was being held against her will. Frankie was cowering behind her like some shrew. Jack drew his sword and Gemma's eyes filled with fear and excitement. She tried to pull away from Frankie but was only threatened even more when he put his dagger up to her neck. Immediately her body became tense as he slowly dragged the knife around her neck drawing little designs and played with her hair.

"Tis a shame that ye don't see what I see. This one 'ere is a real beauty." De la Beltraneja said as he sniffed her locks.

Jack looked at her with concern and confusion written on his face and he suddenly felt responsible for this whole situation. But, the look in Gemma's eye said that everything would be all right. His concentration was broken when Frankie spoke up.

"Jack, me young friend, ye sure we cant work a little deal here? Ye know like we share the treasure 60-40 with ye getting the bigger half and the only thing I get in return would be the lil lassie?"

"Ye ain't goin' no where with her mate. She's mine."

"Ahhh, so ye like the poor girl. That's a surprise since considering the way she looks to everyone else but me. Thanks for showin' me there is such a thing as beauty more than skin deep that can actually penetrate the heart, mate."

Jack flinched when he said that and just stared at the poor girl. 'Never could I love her. Simply preposterous.' He thought, though he chuckled slightly when he said his last sentence, totally being able to picture the governor saying something of the sort. Little did he know, the world has a way of making the impossible possible, and that he would soon change his feelings for Gemma.

Gemma, feeling rather uncomfortable, decided to do something about this whole mess. Now that there was another ship she could board, she decided to put her skills to use. While Jack and Frankie continued talking to one another, Gemma made her delicate hand into a fist and shot it backwards punching De la Beltraneja in the face. She then drew her elbow into his rather small family jewels if she remembered correctly, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Jack rushed over to her and hugged her gently.

"Are ye alright luv?"

As Jack asked her the question, all of what has happened in the time she was trapped came running through her mind. Every moment aboard, every memory stabbed at her mentality. Tears came pouring from her eyes and she clung to Jack like a barnacle does to a whale. He rubbed his calloused hands on her back trying to soothe her.

Gemma continued crying even when Gibbs came into the cabin saying that De la Beltraneja's crew was defeated and all of the Black Pearl's crew survived. 

"Thank ye Gibbs. Now go and round 'eryone, savvy?"

"No problem Jack."

Gibbs left and Jack led Gemma over to the bed where she rested her head in his lap. Her tears ceased to exist anymore as if there were none left inside of her. Gemma closed her eyes and listened to Jack's even breathing and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in her captain's arms.

When Jack looked down, he noticed how angelic she looked while she slept despite her apparent ugliness. He carefully picked her up and walked back to the Pearl. All the crew watched him as he opened the door to his quarters and placed her upon the bed. Much to their disappointment, Jack shut the door and assigned them all to set sail. He covered Gemma's sleeping form and tucked her in. Once again he gave her a kiss, but not on her forehead. He aimed a little lower, and made contact with her soft lips. Jack left and shut the door behind him, decided to clear his mind while at the helm.

Gemma was awakened by another presence, also known as Captain Jack, who had just kissed her. She kept her eyes shut until the sound of a shutting door could be heard. Her stomach started to flutter and her heart was racing. Gemma opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She brought her fingers up to her lips and felt where the handsome man's had just been. This feeling was unusual and a little frightening. Her stomach was in knots and all she could think about was Jack. Images of his face kept whirling around her. Suddenly, it all stopped and she was back to normal.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

It was now dinnertime and the entire crew gathered in the galley. Gemma walked down the stairs to the table and everyone became silent. Wondering what was wrong, she just stood there and shrugged at the men. All were watching as she finally took a seat. The crew was still staring as Jack walked down.

"What are ye all starin' at ye scabrous dogs?" he barked.

Not one man (or woman) even moved. Anamaria walked over to Gemma and whispered something into her ear. Gemma's face was full of shock and she lifted her hands to her face. Anamaria went back to her chair and began eating. Jack walked over to her and sat down in the next available seat.

" What is wrong with everybody Ana? And why are ya'll starin at the lass?"

"Look at her. You'll see." She replied in awe.

Jack did what he was told and noticed nothing the slightest bit different about her. Her hair was the same as were her eyes and face. He watched her eating and laughing about with the crew as they told her some outrageous and completely untrue stories about past adventures and such. She seemed so happy and carefree; unlike she had the whole time she was aboard. 

The rest of the night seemed to pass by rather quickly as the crew became drunk out of their minds. They were all dancing around in circles and some were playing instruments such as the fiddle. Jack had his bottle of rum in one hand and Gemma's in the other. One man started to do some kind of Irish dance and everyone observed his talent in amazement.

"Gents, this isn't anything compared to what I can do. Sorry to say, but you all are pretty lousy dancers."

"Well Miss Doyle, would you care to enlighten us?" Gibbs said.

"As you wish."

"Hold up. Ye don't want the poor lass to embarrass herself now do ye? Ye all know I be the dance king" Jack claimed with his hands making his usual drunk movements.

"Mr. Sparrow! I can certainly dance just fine. I happened to take lessons since I was old enough to walk, no thanks to my father."

Gemma walked to the middle of the circle that the men had created and whispered what tune the musicians were to play. As the music begun, Gemma started her dance. But from what Jack could tell, the dance was not English, nor French. It had a spice to it and the music that they were playing was…Spanish? Before he knew it, Gemma had grabbed him and started to dance her saucy little dance with him. He did not know the steps, but he followed Gemma's lead the entire time. She twirled and stepped. Her body bent and twisted in unimaginable ways. The dance itself was so beautiful. The crew watched her dancing like a gorgeous goddess floating on air with all her graceful steps. The all knew now. Jack was the only one unaware. They all could see her old self, the beautiful Gemma. 

As the song began to end, Jack decided to take the lead for a while and to everyone's surprise, he dipped her with elegance and she reached up to kiss him. It only lasted for a few seconds as Jack tore himself away. The crew was all waiting for his reaction. He quickly brought Gemma up to a standing position and walked away to his secret place. Gemma stood there, her cheek blushing. Gibbs walked up to her to break the tension that her and Jack had created.

"Wow lass, ye look amazing dancing and…and…well, not to be rude or anythin', but you're absolutely gorgeous! What happened?"

"I don't know Gibbs. After Jack had taken me into his cabin he kissed me. That was his second time, although this time it was on the lips. It is as if it somehow broke my curse, except not completely seeing as only you guys are the only that can see me. How can I ever get Jack to love me if I look like this to just him?" 

Gemma quickly brought her hands up to cover her mouth. 'Why did I just say that?' she mentally smacked herself for saying such a stupid thought. She cringed as Anamaria walked up to talk.

"Ye love him?"

"No, no I don't. But I have a feeling I may."

"Look Gem, Jack's a great guy, but ya cant go and get yerself attached to the guy. He only loves one thing besides his precious rum, and that is the Pearl. Who knows what'll happen if a girl tries to get in the way."

"I know, I know. Let's just erase this little talk from our memories, shall we?"

"Good thinkin'."

Anamaria left Gemma alone on the deck and went to their cabin. Gemma walked over to the railing and peered over the edge. She lifted her head at the sound of a bird and stared at the stars. Thoughts kept running in circles inside her head about her feelings for Jack.

"God, please help me. Don't let me fall for him…" she said to the sky and then she went to her cabin to get some shuteye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey all, sorry this chapter took so long to post. I actually wrote it two days ago but I didn't have the time to update it. Im so sorry. But there will be lots more coming. Oh, and I gave you just a little romance between Gemma and Jack. What will happen next? And why is Jack now the only one who can't see her real self? Will she fall for him? Well, you all know she will, but hey. Anyways, sorry again for the wait. Perhaps if I got more reviews…..

~Jackie Sparrow

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 13

Here is yet another wonderful chapter by moi! Hope you enjoy! Read, and you may be a little surprised by what happens.

***********************************************************************

Anamaria left Gemma alone on the deck and went to their cabin. Gemma walked over to the railing and peered over the edge. She lifted her head at the sound of a bird and stared at the stars. Thoughts kept running in circles inside her head about her feelings for Jack.

"God, please help me. Don't let me fall for him…" she said to the sky and then she went to her cabin to get some shuteye.

**************************************************************************

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 13:**

"Bloody hell! What in the name o' rum is that?" Jack said aloud as he got out of his bed.

The captain left his cabin and walked outside. The sun was just now rising and he was the only one on deck. In the distance, voices could be heard. Female voices. Singing female voices. Jack walked over to the railing and looked at the open sea with his spyglass. He noticed a small rock with three rather sexy looking women lounging on it.

He chuckled as he continued to watch and listen to their song. Before long, all the men were up deck and looking at the same thing as their captain. They were unaware of the fact that they were all about to fall overboard. Jack walked to the helm and steered the Pearl their way. Some men were drooling, others getting rather…uh, excited. The women's voices echoed throughout the entire ocean and were beckoning them to come closer. Just as the Peal was about to hit the rock, Gemma stepped out of the cabin with Anamaria by her side.

"Jack!" she screamed as she sprinted to the wheel and turned it just in time.

Jack was in a trance and Gemma could not bring him out of it if her life depended on it.

"Ana! Start tying the men back, now!"

Anamaria went around tying the men to the mast and making sure none would fall into the siren's traps. Gemma stood at the helm steering past a bunch of rocks that suddenly appeared. The three women continued singing and the men kept staring. All Gemma and Anamaria could do was make sure the ship was led to safety. The ocean turned to rapids as she veered out of the way of another rock. The ship was speeding down, practically ramming into anything in its path. Jack started to walk off and Gemma shouted at Ana.

"Take the wheel!"

Jack flipped over the railing into the ocean and started swimming towards the sirens. Fearing Jack's life, Gemma tied a rope around her waist and dove into the crisp Caribbean waters below. She could see the sirens slipping off their rock into the ocean and swim towards her captain. They grabbed him and pulled him back to their perch. By the time Gemma got remotely close, they were stroking his head and one held a dagger in her hand, and all the while they continued to sing. 

Jack sat there, full of content, and draped his arms over the three of them. Gemma watched in disgust and swam behind the rock waiting for the opportune moment. One of the sirens started to kiss Jack. Life seemed to be draining out of him and he slumped backwards into her lap. The other brought her dagger up and plunged it forward. 

Gemma leaped out of the water and tackled the third siren. The other two stopped before doing any harm and watched their sister get killed by a mortal. Gemma lifted the blade she thrust into it and made her way towards the others. One grabbed Jack's unconscious form and slid into the waters. 

The remaining siren hissed at Gemma and jumped forward on top of her. The two fought and eventually Gemma came out to be the winner. She stood atop the rock and searched the water for Jack. She saw his limp body being dragged through the ocean towards another rock. Without hesitation, Gemma plummeted into the water once again and headed for the man of her dreams.

The siren looked back with Jack in one arm and once she saw Gemma, she immediately started to swim faster. 

"God, she must be half dolphin!" Gemma screamed as she continued swimming. Finally she reached the rock, but as she was climbing up, the siren stepped on her hands.  Despite the fact that she was lacking energy from the swims, she flipped herself up and knocked the siren down.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she screeched.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

**~Jack's POV ( sorry for any inconvenience or confusion )~**

"Ugggghhhh…"

I sat up and looked around. I was on a rock in the middle of the ocean with my beloved ship nowhere to be seen.

"Not marooned again! Bloody hell!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Gemma appeared in front of me and she was fighting with another woman. More of a fist fight, seeing as neither had a sword. I watched the lass put all her strength into one last punch, and completely knocked the other out.

"Don't you ever lay I single finger on the man again!" Gemma screamed with rage.

She walked over to me, her hair disheveled, a bruise on her cheek, and a few cuts here and there. Quickly, I closed my eyes and lay back down and the rather uncomfortable rocky surface. She sat down beside me and pushed all the hair out of my eyes. 

"I thought I almost lost you, Jack. I don't know what I would do without you. I know I may not seem that appealing to you now, but just wait. Follow your heart, and I will change."

She grabbed my hand, and I made sure to keep a straight face. Gemma put her head against my chest to make sure I was breathing.

'Nicest thing anyone ever done fer me' I thought to myself.

"Jack, please wake up. Jack. Anamaria will be back around with the ship soon enough and I need you to swim back."

She nudged my shoulders and I remained the same. To my surprise, she leant down and started kissing me.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

~Back to third person or whatever~ 

Gemma lay on top of Jack kissing him. He was actually enjoying this more than he thought he ever would. Jack lifted his arms and placed them around her body and pulled his head away to show her that he was alive and well.

"Jack! Thank god you're alright!"

  
"Yeah, and I owe it all to ye lass"

"Well, I mean, I was just…I was just doing my duty as a crewmember. You know, risking my own life to save the captain. It's not like it would have mattered if I didn't come back anyways"

"Yer wrong luv. We all would have missed ya. Yer a pleasure to have aboard, not to mention an excellent kisser. But as much as I would love to continue being in this position with a lass such as yerself, yer really threatening me family jewels here." He said with a smirk.

"Oh. Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" 

She instantly leaped off Jack and stood there rather uncomfortably. Wearing a white shirt did have its disadvantages, and this was one of those times. Jack stared at her see through shirt and smiled as Gemma suddenly realized what he was doing. She crossed her arms over her chest, but slapped him before she did so.

"Don't you have any decency?"

"Look here luv" he said while pushing himself against her.

"Yer the one who started kissin' ol' Jack here. Its not me fault that no woman can resist my good looks and charming personality, not to mention the entire sexiness of me."

"You Mr.Sparrow, are so full of yourself!"

"Really?"

"Yes real-"

Gemma was stopped short by Jack's mouth claiming hers. She moaned out of happiness and started kissing him back. They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed Anamaria hollering at them or the Black Pearl in the ocean right behind the rock. Jack and Gemma continued until tapping could be heard.

"Huh?" Jack said with confusion.

"_Captain_ Sparrow. The ship is once again yours" Anamaria replied with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, well thank ye Ana. Gemma and I both 'ppreciate ya bringin' back the ship ter save us! Aint that right luv" he said as he nudged Gemma in the side

"Yes, we are extremely grateful you could come and rescue us from this hell hole we call a rock. I'm sure Jack and I would both have died from boredom if you hadn't come along" she said with obvious sarcasm, but a smile hinting at her lips.

The three of them rode back to the Pearl on a rowboat and climbed aboard. 

"Maybe havin' women on ships aint as bad of luck as they say." Gibbs commented.

"Thanks to ye two lasses, we still have our lives. If it weren't fer you, then we'd all be dead."

Gemma smiled and walked over to Gibbs giving him a big squeeze. He reminded her of her father so much. She gave him one more squeeze before taking her place beside Jack. The crew all stood there looking at each other, not bothering to get a thing done.

"Alright, ye bunch o' scallywags! Let's set sail fer Tortuga. We have a treasure to find, but we gotta get a little somethin' first, savvy?"

"Aye!"

The crew did what was needed to the ship ready to sail and pretty soon the Black Pearl was gliding through the clear waters. Jack motioned for Gemma to follow him into his quarters, and she did as told. He shut the door behind them and locked it, making sure not to be interrupted by the crew.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Little cliffy for you guys. Not much of one. So what did you think of the chapter? A little more romance. Its coming, slowly but surely. I decided to add the siren thing as a little twist to spice things up. Did it work? Well, tell me in your reviews! 

**~Jackie**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 14

Hola peeps! Long time no see. Sorry for the wait. I had written half of this already, but then things got a little hectic. I had practices, games, homework, sleepiness, dances, and friendly business. But there should be no excuses from the writer of this story. But just for the hell of it…**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!** Please don't hurt me.

**Thanks to:**

**Rachel Sparrow:** I know the whole siren thing was a long shot, but the whole point was that sometimes a woman IS needed on board a ship because no one knows what troubles will arise. And in this case, if it weren't for Gemma and Anamaria, none of them would have been alive. And the main point of it was, like you said, for Gemma to save Jack. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Copperstring:** I'm glad you really like my story. I've worked hard on it. But my reviews aren't showing it. So of course you will be one of my faithful every chappie reviewers wont ya? Oh, and sorry for the non-existing updating for a while. But im back on track now thanks to SPARROW'S GIRL!

**Ortain:** Thanks for the compliment on my story. Yes, I suppose it is a cliffi-ish thing. LOL. I will keep updating, but I have a weird pattern with my updates. I usually get my inspiration from Sparrows Girl, but shes been away. But, no worries, because now shes back and you all can expect more chappies coming from me soon!

**Sparrows Girl:** My all time favorite reviewer! Glad you had an awesome time on your trip. Now that youre back, I can do some serious writing! Go ahead and review this chapter…you know you wanna…

Sorry if I forgot anyone. Please don't do anything rash! Just leave it in a review! That way you can yell at me and make me happy by reviewing some more! 

****

****

****

****

****

A/N: In this chapter, there will be a guy named Michael McGregor that Anamaria refers to. He is just another crewmember. Just to let you know and give you all a heads up.

****

****

****

****

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crew did what was needed to the ship ready to sail and pretty soon the Black Pearl was gliding through the clear waters. Jack motioned for Gemma to follow him into his quarters, and she did as told. He shut the door behind them and locked it, making sure not to be interrupted by the crew.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

~Jack's POV~

'What is it with this woman? I swear, ugly as a duck, yet still fascinates me. How could thatta 'appened? With me reputation, how would it look if I even considered beddin' the lass? Nevermind 'bout that'

Gemma lay on Jack's bed humming a tune while playing with strands of her hair. He was sitting in his chair looking at one of his many maps. With the inkbottle sitting in the corner, he grabbed the quill and started to make lines through different coordinates. Jack stopped for a moment and put his writing hand up to his chin needing it to support his heavy head. 

Out of the corner of his chocolatey (à is that a word?) eyes he saw Gemma stifling a laugh. Her hands covered her mouth and she was leaning over in a fit of silent laughter. Jack walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. 

"Is something amusing ye lass?"

Gemma kept her mouth shut, but quickly gave a little nod. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around her scrawny shoulders.

"Mind tellin' me what it is?"

Instead of answering, Gemma licked her thumb and rubbed it over his cheek. When she brought it back down, there was black ink all over it. 

"Bloody hell!"

Jack walked over to his mirror that was inside his bathroom. Even though it was cracked and quite old, his reflection could still be seen. He grabbed a towel from of the floor and started wiping the ink off. Once he finished, he walked back to where Gemma was laying.

"Much better Captain." She said with a smile.

"Yes, Captain…that's right, Captain Jack Sparrow. Terror of the seven seas and most fearsome pirate in all the land. Im Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy…" were his last words before he passed out from prior alcohol consumption. 

So there was her captain, completely smashed, his head resting upon her stomach. She pulled him up to the top of the bed and yanked the covers over his body. Draping her feet over the side, she thought of a better idea. Instead of going back to her own cabin, she snuggled against Jack and placed a kiss on his cheek before falling into a peaceful slumber. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When he awoke, the sun was shining and the birds were flapping around. Jack took a deep breath of air and noticed an unfamiliar scent. The scent of….what was it, ahh yes, lilies. He grunted. When jack looked on the other side of his bed and saw a faint outline of where a person must have slept.

"Did I really drink that much last night?" he asked to himself.

"Yes, actually you did." said a voice 

Gemma marched into the cabin with a tray full of breakfast goodies, all his for the taking. She set the tray down on his lap and sat down in his chair. Jack lifted his upper body to sit up and nearly spilled what was on the plate.

"Better be more careful…" she said, making a 'tsk'ing motion with her two index fingers.

As soon as he managed to sit up without spilling, the sheet dropped to his waist and revealed a tan, muscular, irresistibly yummy chest. She averted her gaze once Jack looked her in the eye. Soon after Jack finished his meal and Gemma left for him to get dressed.

After a few moments, Jack came out from his cabin and called for Gemma. 

"Aye Captain Jack. What is it that you will be needing?" she asked.

"Well luv, just thought I'd let ye know that breakfast was bloody delicious! From now on, ye are gonna be the new cook on me ship, savvy?"

"Savvy."

With that said she walked, more of a prance actually, back to the main mast where she was helping tie down the ropes. Jack watched her walk off and shook his head continually. Anamaria went up to her captain and stood in front of him, waiting to see exactly how long it would take for him to notice she was there. Listening a bit more carefully, Ana could hear him say 'no' a few times while his head wobbled side to side. Deciding to have a bit of fun, she felt it necessary to exercise her vocal chords.

"Gemma…" she whispered softly from where she stood.

Despite the quietness of her voice, Jack's head piped up when Gemma's name was mentioned. After seeing it was Anamaria, he frowned and grunted at her direction.

"Does wittle Jackie have a cwush?" she asked him in a babied voice.

"Don't push me Ana" he growled.

"Ahhhh…so he does. Never would have thought you would go for her. Now Michael on the other hand…I think he has a little thing for Gemma. But, since ye claim ye don't have feelin's for the lass, ye can't get mad at Michael for beddin her can ye?" 

Jack reached his hands up and thrust them onto her shoulders causing her to stumble backwards.

"Tis not nice to rile up your captain, savvy? Now is what ye say 'bout the boy true?"

Instead of replying, Anamaria just folder her lips into her mouth and stared into the sky. Getting fed up with her, Jack left in search for Michael. One he found him, Jack grabbed him by the ruff of the neck and threw him into the brig for questioning.

Anamaria walked over to where her companion was standing and thought it best to start up a little conversation.

"So lass, how's things goin with you an Jack?"

"I don't know what you mean Ana. Nothing is happening between us. Our only relationship is Captain to Crewmember. I mean, nothing is ever going to happen if I look like this. Why cant he just see past that? All you guys did and it went away for you. but it doesn't matter! I only wanted one person to see me for who I really was and hes too drunk to even notice I have feelings for him! Not to mention all his beautiful whores he has stashed away at every port, all of them waiting for his return so that they can say they have had a piece of Captain Jack. Why cant things be different? Why couldn't Jack and I have met on different circumstances when I was my old me, before this entire disaster even occurred! Im too ugly for him to ever love me!" by the time she was finished she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa there. All I asked ye is what was happenin. But see how good it felt to let it all out. Now ye know how ye truly feel 'bout the guy. Now why don't ya go and do something about it?"

"How can I Ana? He'll never love me. What's a girl to do?" she half said, half cried.

Tears were pouring from the corner of her eyes and Anamaria stepped forward to comfort her friend. She wrapped her arms around Gemma and gave her a quick squeeze for reassurance. While the two friends were wrapped up in each other's arms, Jack was watching from the top step, eyes aglow from his 'conversation' with Michael. Considering how loud the girl was yelling, the entire crew was bound to have heard her little outburst and that included Jack. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What the hell do ye think yer doin with the lass McGregor?" said an angry Jack

"Jack, what are ye-"

"Its _captain_ to ye." He snarled

"Ok. Captain, what in the name o' ale ye talkin' bout?"

"Look 'ere boy. Don't go pretendin ye didn't sleep with me girl."

"Your girl?"

Jack stopped what he was doing, stood up straight, and cleared his throat. 'Did I just say that?' he asked himself. 'I did. Argh! That's not what I meant by it! Was it?'

Michael was looking up at his captain from his sitting position on the grungy cell floor. He watched Jack as he curled and uncurled his fists.

"Did ye or did ye not sleep with Miss Doyle?" Jack finally asked, forcing himself to be calm.

"No…where in Tortuga did ye hear that one Jack?" he asked with laughter.

"Never mind bout it." He said grumpily.

Jack left Michael down in the brig and he walked up the stairs. Once he was near the top, shouting could be heard.

"Im too ugly for him to ever love me!" 

That was the only part of the conversation he had heard, but it was enough. After Gemma yelled that, he waltzed back into his cabin to do some serious thinking, disregarding all of the other things the lass was shouting at Ana.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked the chapter. We have a goal to reach  **50**  reviews. So lets work on getting there please. Were almost there as it is, just click the little blue button on the bottom and review. Its that simple. I give you full on permission to write whatever you wish in the reviews. So go and do it. It is a privilege you know. Because without reviews, no new chapters. With no new chapter, you will never be able to see when Gemma turns beautiful again…So thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and I forgive any of you lazy asses who read my story and just don't review. Adios mi amigas!

P.S: Over on fiction press.com I have a story called A False Identity. Please read. I have the same username over there. I actually think I like my other one a lot better than this. So if you like this story, you **LOVE** my other. GO AND CHECK IT OUT. For me, please…?

**_~Jackie_**


	16. Chapter 15

Don't know how many chapters are gonna be left in this story. Im just gonna keep writing till no more ideas flow out of my head. Hope you really like this chapter. I spent a good deal of time writing it. Well, not really, only like two hours on and off. But still. I worked hard on it so please review!

**Thanks To:**

**Rachel Sparrow:** Yes, it is a shame that you cant review more than once, but that's ok, you can still review for this nice chapter. And by the time you finish reading it, im sure you will wanna. Here is the chapter that shows what will happen between Gem and Jack.

**Aerial Sparrow(): **Will you give me a break and review to this chapter? Please? Who knows, it may be the ending! HAHAHAHA! Just kidding…

**Sparrow*Faerie: **Well, I updated, but you will have to read to find out what happens!

**SparrowsGirl:** My muse! Hello there! Did you have fun on your last night of spring break? I sure hope you did, you deserve it. Well, here another chapter for you. I just wrote what I felt would be a good chapter, so here it is. Hope you enjoy! Oh and btw, did you read my other story yet? I need to make it better, but aaack! Im having trouble. Kinda like I did with this one though. Oh nevermind! I will just email ya with my problems like I always do. Love ya!

**Dimonah Tralon:** Yes it was a bad cliffhanger, but read this chapter and you will become ever madder. Im so happy you think my story is awesome. After all, I did write it for readers like you.

**Copperstring:** Well, what to say first. Umm, yay! You're gonna stay faithful to me! Im so proud of you! You want some love? Read the chapter and maybe you will be surprised. And it was you who reviewed my story on fiction press wasn't it? Im assuming it was you anyways. Don't be sorry for yelling, I forgive you. Very scrumptious cookies by the way. Were they homemade that you bribed me with?

**Pirate-Lib:** You're such a spaz I don't even know what to do with ya. You know I love you. I did update, so now you have to give me three more cheers!

**Cayenne Pepper Powder:** Well, you have a very interesting username. How did you come up with it? Just curious.  Glad you like my story. Out of curiosity, how did you find it? I kinda liked the whole curse idea too. That's why I wrote about it. Funny ol' world aint it? You are most definitely NOT annoying for your continuous reviews. I appreciate so much. Makes it seem like more people love the story. And it makes me happy for little review alerts popping up on my email that I check non-stop. Well, I don't wanna give anything away, but your request was fulfilled in this chappie. So read on!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Im too ugly for him to ever love me!" 

That was the only part of the conversation he had heard, but it was enough. After Gemma yelled that, he waltzed back into his cabin to do some serious thinking, disregarding all of the other things the lass was shouting at Ana.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The cabin door slammed shut as Jack sauntered into his cabin and he instantly smelled the leftover rum fumes. He sat upon the bed rolling around until he found a comfortable position. Not finding one, Jack moseyed on over to his chair to relax. Obviously someone up in the heavens did not wish for him to have a good day because he couldn't even get cozy in that!

Instead of sitting in a sensible spot, heaven forbid Jack ever be sensible, the captain chose the cold, hard floor instead. He tucked his head in between his knees and his hand reached for a hidden bottle of rum from underneath the bed. Lifting it to his mouth, Jack uncorked it with his golden teeth. The amber liquid sliced his throat raw as it glided smoothly down. Instantly, a feeling of content spread through him and his mind was no longer on Gemma. 

As time passed by, more and more bottles were drunk and yet the captain still had yet to come out of his cabin. Jack lay there on the floor in a drunken stupor saying things to himself, not even knowing he had spoken. Things were said, some that he didn't even realize. The truth always comes out of people, especially when something such as alcohol or drowsiness has impaired your judgment. And, as day turned into night, Jack became very sleepy. 

Since hours had passed since any of the crew has laid eyes upon their loyal captain, Gibbs, being the good guy he is, decided to check up on his pal. Leaving his duties to check up on Jack, he strolled into the captain's quarters. Once he entered, Gibbs saw Jack's body sprawled across the floor with a bottle of rum tightly clasped between his long, slender fingers by his death-like grip. Hardly a rare occurrence.

"Jack! Jack! We need ya! A storm is brewin'! Get up ye lazy ass!" Gibbs called as he shook him awake.

Jack, refusing to move any part of his body besides his lips, mumbles something rather unintelligible. Despite his old age, Gibbs has excellent hearing.

"Gemma…don't go. Please! Luv, stay here with me. Come on lass. Ye know ye can't resist ol' Jack.  Contrary to yer belief, I really do lo-"

Without finishing his sentence, Jack has a quick spaz attack and accidentally knocks Gibbs over with his legs. Now, Jack lay on the bottom with the old man on top in an extremely awkward not to mention uncomfortable way.

Anamaria walks into his cabin and sees the two men on top of each other and a smirk is brought up to her lips. She leans against the doorway with one arm up against the frame and the other placed on her perfectly figured hip.

"I hate to interrupt ye two like this. Now I see why the drunken fool doesn't love poor Gem. Tis because 'is heart 'ere belongs to his first mate!" she ends with a fit of laughter.

"That's not true Ana. Ye know I love-" he cut himself short before he revealed any information to his crewmembers.__

"What were ye bout to say, _Captain_?"

"Nothin at all, luv" he said with fake sweetness.

"Right, right. Whatever ye say Jack. But, the reason why ol' Gibbs was here was to wake yer sluggish ass up. A storm is headed our way and we should be getting ready for it."

Jack nodded and, with Gibbs still on top of him, stood up causing the first mate to fall back laughing. With the help Jack's hand offered, Gibbs was soon on his feet standing tall. The three of them opened the cabin doors and took a few involuntary steps backward from the brutal wind force coming from outside. Not wanting to lose his favorite hat, Jack patted it down well to make sure it was still atop his head. 

Raindrops splattered mercilessly across the deck making it very slippery to anyone who dared cross it. The whole crew was out busting their tails off to make sure the Pearl would remain safe and would not go down. Jack stood at the helm, both hands on the wheel and searched for Gemma through all the commotion. Not seeing her, he called out for Michael.

"Michael!" he bellowed.

Michael, barely being able to hear the faint sound of his captain's yell, struggled as he made his way across the deck. The clouds were draining themselves completely, letting numerous amounts of water pour from the clouds above. Once he reached Jack, his hand reached for the railing making sure to stay on board.

"Have ye seen the lass?"

" Last I saw she was helping tie down the riggings with Anamaria."

" Make sure she's safe at all times ye hear? Any scratch on 'er and ye'll be flogged, savvy?"

"Savvy"

Jack shooed the man away with a wave of the hand and continued keeping the Pearl afloat. His knuckled were turning white from grasping the wheel so tightly and he could no longer feel his toes. He watched as Michael walked away and went by Gemma draping an arm over her fragile shoulders to make sure she stayed put. 

Thunder thrashed their ears while lighting filled the black sky, blinding them at the same time. Gemma was working hard trying to make sure all the ropes were where they were supposed to be. Michael was right by here side and Anamaria on the other. Wave upon wave came crashing against the side of the ship and enormous ones blanketed over the Pearl like a baby. Everyone was soaked to the bone. 

Her eyes drifted to the helm where Jack stood proudly. She watched him steer the ship and her insides became tingly. A sensation crept up to her heart and filled the emptiness that lay inside it. Disregarding all her duties, Gemma started to walk towards him not caring if he got mad for leaving her post.

"What are ye doing up 'ere luv?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Well, as ye can see, im doing just dandy, savvy? But what about yerself? How are ye 'oldin up with this nasty storm?" he yelled over all the raucous.

"Im freezing my back end off, but its worth the thrill!" she said.

Gemma turned her back and started to walk back down the steps to the riggings. Noticing Michael was having trouble, she worked her way over to him, slipping every once in a while. As soon she got there, a huge wave lifted itself from the ocean standing about 50 feet tall. Gemma looked up and screamed in slight fright. It was about to sweep them off! Just before the wave hit them she lunged at Michael sending his flying across the deck and she landed in his spot. The wave came hammering down and captured her within its midst. 

Jack looked over towards where Gemma _should_ have been standing and saw her being swept up like trash. She flew over the railing without much choice given and dropped to the deadly blue below her. Instantly he raced down and grabbed a lose rope tying it around his muscular waist. 

" Gibbs, don't let the rope break!" he shouted as he jumped off the ship and into the ocean.

Jack opened his eyes underneath the salty water, the little specs floating around his face. He looked around for Gemma's small form but could not see her anywhere. Kicking his feet upward, he brought himself up to the surface to get another breath of air.

His body plunged into the water once more going deeper and deeper by the second searching for the girl. With resentment, Jack broke the surface yet again to get another breath. This time he went to the other side still looking for Gemma. He strained his eyes and ordered them to find her body, but no luck. The third time he went to get air, Jack could hear Gibbs shouting down at him.

"Jack, ye better get back up 'ere! Tis no use!"

"Im not coming back until I find her, savvy?"

Not waiting for a response, he dove back underwater in a continuous search for Gemma. At last he spotted her! Without going up to take another breath, he swam full throttle to wear she floated, seaweed tied around her ankle anchoring her down. Jack tried to pull her up, but no avail. Instead, he whipped out a dagger he had hidden in his left boot and began to cut away the seaweed. Running short on breath, he cut as quickly as possible. Finally Gemma's foot was released and he strung an arm around her tiny waist and swam to the surface. 

When he looked around, Jack could not find the Pearl anywhere. That, and he didn't think he came up where he went down. Off in the distance an island could be seen and he sprinted towards it with an unconscious Gemma in his arms. At long last, they arrived on the beach and he dragged her lifeless form to the sand. Jack, being the ship's doctor, bent his head down and checked for breathing. When he heard none, he brought his fingers to her wrist to check her pulse. Jack could barely feel it, but there was still hope. 

He leaned her head back and closed Gemma's nose with two fingers. Bringing his lips upon hers felt like heaven for he had not done it in so long. He breathed into her hoping she would stay alive.

"Come on Gemma. I know ye can do it. Hang in there luv." He continually chanted while doing his procedures.

Minutes flew by and still no response came from Gemma. Jack became very worried and he feared for her life. The two of them lay there in the sand. He had already given her mouth-to-mouth and chest compressions, but it had done no good. He looked at her angelic face, eyes shut and lips slightly parted. His hand caressed the side of her face and picked up a lone tendril of her wet hair that lay across her forehead. A single tear fell down his face and he held her hand tightly.

"Gem, don't do this to me. Come on lass. Don't leave me here all by me onsies."

A small moan escaped from her lips, but it was so quick that Jack wondered if he had imagined it. Having his hand across her chest, it began to move slightly up and down. 

"Huh?" he said to himself.

Gemma coughed a bit and a little stream of water flowed from her open mouth. Her eyelids fluttered open and another groan escaped her lips.

"Gemma?"

She nodded vaguely in response.

"Thank the Rum God! Yer alive! Don't move, luv. Just stay where ye are. The pearl will be comin round. You and I will be safely aboard in a few moments."

"No Jack. Only you will. I…" she stopped as she coughed more. But instead of water it was blood.

"I'm not going to- to make it. Im sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous luv. Yer gonna be fine, savvy?"

" No. I know when its my time, and now is it. Go back to your ship and live a happy life. Learn to love someone and become a family. Please?"

" Lass, I've already found someone I love."

He smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek. He let go and she kept it there, mustering all her strength to do so without his help.

"Oh? And who would that be I wonder?" she asked in a whisper.

He began to answer her question, his insides running around like mad, but she began to cough again. More blood escaped her lips and it dripped down the sides of her cheek. Jack used his sleeve to wipe it away. Her breathing was shallow and it began to fade away. Jack became tense and he knew what he had to say.

"You…" he said quietly.

Her eyelids became heavy and they started to shut. She kept her hand on his cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"I love you Captain Jack Sparrow." 

And as she said her final words, her hand dropped to the sand. Her eyes shut ready to stay like that for all of eternity. More tears began to drip out of the corners of Jack's eyes as he watched his loved one die. Her chest stopped moving all together and he knew it would never rise again. No more breaths came out of Gemma's mouth and her pulse was no longer there. Jack sat in silence cradling her in his lap letting the tears fall freely.

" I love you too"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! **

Thank you all for reading my story, and I highly suggest you read the following note.

~Jackie

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	17. Author's Note

I was just kidding about the story coming to an end. Don't get your panties in a twist. There are more chapters coming so I wont leave ya all hanging. Since im a nice writer, I will most likely be posting a new chapter tomorrow because the suspense even kills me. Sad, I know, but that's the life of a writer. Adios for now. Well, until tomorrow at least.  
  
~ Jackie  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 


	18. Chapter 16

Here is the long awaited chapter! 

Make me a happy writer; tell me what you think of this chapter and **REVIEW!** A little surprise awaits you all at the end! I do **NOT **own POTC or Captain Jack, but, with all your help, a little rope and some duck tape im sure we could manage to get some ownership.   J And, once again, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Thanks To:_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Ortain, Sparrow'sGirl, writerandartistandproud, Cayenne Pepper Powder, and Pirate-Lib.

Sorry, but I was waaayy too lazy to write everyone their own response. Forgive me but I just wanna go into my room and watch some Johnny. I feel deprived of him at the moment. But, I am starin at a pic of **J**ack **S**parrow at the moment. Pirate-Lib, you better know what Im talking about right now!

Heres the chappie:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack sat cradling his lifeless love. Waves encircled their bodies, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered any more. The only person he ever loved is gone and his ship still has yet to come back. Looking at his fingers in the moonlight, Jack took a ring off his finger and slipped it onto one of Gemma's slender ones. 

"So ye'll always remember me, even in yer afterlife. Never forget ol' Jack, savvy?"

He clamped his eyes shut and leaned back into the sand, still squeezing her hand. Shattered dreams of spending the rest of his life with her came spilling onto him making it near impossible to sleep. 

Eventually Jack drifted off, picturing himself as a father teaching his and Gemma's kids how to steer the Pearl.

Apparently having rolled over onto his stomach during his slumber, Jack winced in pain as he inhaled salt water through his nose. He lifted his head up off the sand and took in his surroundings. Yesterday's events came ramming into him and he shut his eyes again to make it all go away.

After a few more seconds he realized it best to get out of the water that had risen up to his knees by now and to drag Gemma to the trees. He sat down and leaned against a palm tree, eyes scanning the horizon for any signs of his beloved ship. Jack's head jolted forward a little as he saw a faint outline of was unmistakably a ship, his ship. 

The Black Pearl disturbed the restful waters and came sailing right up to the island. He watched as a rowboat was being lowered and Gibbs started rowing. By the time he reached shore, Jack was already there waiting for him.

  
"Bout time ye showed up, mate."

"Jack ye know we'd neva leave yer! Where's the lass?"

Instead of replying, Jack looked down and kicked the sand up with his boot.

"She's gone"

"Well, what yer waitin for? Go an get 'er!" Gibbs said enthusiastically

"No mate, shes really _gone._"

"Oh…"

A look of uncertainty spread across Gibbs chubby cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck furiously.  Jack pushed him aside and stepped into the empty rowboat. Grabbing an oar, he started to pull off of the beach. Gibbs, who just realized that his captain was leaving him, ran to the boat flailing his arms about in a drunken manner.

He stepped in, and then the two of them were rowing back to the Peal where the rest of the crew awaited their arrival. Jack was first to board followed by Gibbs. The crew stood about and Anamaria went over to the edge to help Gemma in, but when she saw no one, Jack spoke up.

"Crew of me Black Pearl, let it be known that our dear Gemma…" 

His lip trembled while speaking so much he had to stop a moment to regain his composure.

"Well, she didn't make it after the storm."

Peoples' eyes spread wide and smiles turned into frowns as the entire crew did a silent prayer and the sign of the holy Christ. Michael stepped forward towards Jack placing a weathered hand upon his shoulders.

"Im so sorry, Jack, I…I don't know what to say."

"Captain, me boy, tis captain, and ye don't have to say anything at all."

Jack walked away from his silent crew and swaggered into his cabin. He lay on his bed determined to sleep as to take away the present time. He wanted to go back and dream of the good times he spent in the last years. Closing his eyes, he pictured the adventure he had with Will and Elizabeth. Such a happy couple they were, so in love. Love. What was the meaning of it anyways?

"Suppose it means ye cant live without the other, want to spend every moment with them and to start a family in hopes of the children growing up to share the same feelings ye have for them." He said quietly to himself 

"Its not fair…they love each other and now look how happy they are. Startin their own family. Spending the rest of their lives in eachothers arms."

"ITS NOT FAIR!" he yelled, throwing a dagger at his door.

In walked Anamaria, eyes wide in awe that she just could have been impaled. She continued walking through the door hesitantly, a bottle of rum with Jack's name on it in her hand.

"Jack, I know this must be hard on ye, but theres nothing we can do bout it."

When he didn't reply, she walked over and sat beside Jack on the bed. He grabbed her hand but then moved it down slowly to the rum bottle, tearing it away from her once he felt the glass beneath his fingertips. Anamaria sat worried of her faithful captain. Always going strong, never in fear. Or so she thought. He still had yet to look up from the floor and she could see clear as day the agony that lie before her.

"I loved her."

"Love, Jack. Ye love."

"No Ana. Shes never comin back, savvy? Never…"

"Yer wrong. Ye didn't bury her did ye?"

"No…" he said tentatively.

"Well good then. It be an old wives tale. If a sailor wants their beloved back, ye don't bury 'em. It jest means that they may come back to ye in the future."

"Tis just a story lass."

"Don't lass me Jack. Ye know just as well as I that stories come true. Don't be goin an losin all yer hopes."

"I'll agree wit ye if ya leave, ya bothersome wench!" he yelled playfully, but with sorrow still present in his tone, punching her in the arm.

'Poor chum, thinking he has to be all brave in front of the ladies, aye? Well, I aint no lady so it don't apply to meh!' she said in her head.

'I will just give him some thinking time, with my help of course.'

Anamaria took the now empty rum bottle, which was lying on the floor and smashed it across Jack's head leaving him unconscious. Satisfied with her work, she dusted off her hands and walked merrily out of the cabin.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Gemma awoke lying on a beach, breeze blowing against her face. As she took in her surroundings, she got the feeling that she was alone. A little frightened, she stood up and looked at the horizon. Nothing, not even a bird. 

"How odd…" she said aloud.

Walking along the beach, she searched for Jack. Gemma thought back to yesterday's events and realized that Jack had saved her from drowning. She remembered her ankle being tangled within the seaweed and her running out of breath, but what she did not remember was coming up onto an island all by her onsies and surviving.

Gemma put her hand up to her face as to block out the sunlight, but something caught her eye. On her finger, a golden ring was glistening from the sunlight. As she took it off and studied it more carefully, she recognized it as Jack's.

"Oh Jack, where are you?" she yelled at the sea.

She slipped the ring back onto her wedding finger where it was originally placed and started her search for some fresh water. Gemma traveled within the depths of the tropical forest and ran into many different animals, none harmful as of yet. 

She took another step and a twig snapped underneath. Startled, she turned around and came face to face with a snake hanging from an above branch. Keeping her eyes on the creature, her hand instinctively reached for her sword. When she found nothing there, her eyes drifted to her side. 

"Damn it!" she cursed.   

The snake slithered closer and closer to Gemma's face and she had no idea what to do. She took one step back, tripped, and fell on her hindquarters. Cursing once again, she stood up abruptly rubbing her butt with her hands. Deciding it best to just casually run away from it, she turned her head and picked up her foot preparing to scurry away.

Instead of doing that though, she stopped mid-foot as a little boy hopped out of the bushes and stabbed the snake with a wooden sword.

"Aaargh!" he shouted at the now dead animal.

Once he was pleased with his kill, he turned around to face Gemma. He eyes her cautiously and scanned her up and down while she was doing the same to him. Gemma reached out her hand, but the boy stepped back warily. 

"Its ok. I won't hurt you." she said, leaving her hand out still.

The boy walked forward to reach her soft hand and before he placed his in hers, he stared at her eyes.

"Yer pretty." He said.

Gemma, who was stricken, put her other hand up to her mouth and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, thank you. What's your name?"

"Johhny." 

"Well hello Johnny. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gemma Doyle."

"Hello Miss Doyle."

"No need for formalities my dear boy. Please, just call me Gemma."

"Ok."

"Are you the only one here?"

Johnny shook his head 'no' and looked down at the ground. When Gemma saw him lift his head, tears were threatening to overflow. She reached out and took his hand drawing him near. As soon as she embraced his small body, he mirrored her action. The tears were now slipping down his rosy cheeks and coming to a stop at his chin before dropping to the floor.

Gemma picked him up in her arms and walked over to a little stream. She sat down on a rock and placed Johnny in her lap. She rocked him back and forth, massaging his back all the while.

"Its ok. I'm here now. Don't worry."

She turned her head towards the water and gaped at the person staring back at her. She looked more closely and her eyes too started to tear up. She was back!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know that was a kinda sucky place to end the chapter at, but oh well! Be thankful, at least you got one! Im sorry it took me so long. Well, in the overall run it wasn't cuz it was only three days, but I told you id try to get it up the next day so im so S**ORRY**! Accept my apology. Ok, so now that we've hit 50 reviews, how about we set our **NEW** goal for **75**?!?!? That's right, **75** reviews. Oh please! It **WILL** make me update a lot quicker.

~Jackie


	19. Chapter 17

Grrrr. Here is the chapter 17 re-write. I didn't like how the other one turned out, so I changed it. Hope you guys like this one. Its pretty much the same except for then ending.

Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer: thank you for pointing all that out to me. It really helped me out. I see what you mean about how I should write for the fun of it not for the readers. Which is how I started the story, but throughout it became more for the reviews. Now, im back in it for the fun. Thank you so much!

Heres the chappie:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was back as herself and she couldn't be any happier! That meant…that meant that the curse was broken. That meant someone had to declare their love for her. 

"Jack?"

"No, Im Johnny" the little boy answered.

"Oh no sweetheart, I know who you are."

She continued embracing the boy as she thought of Jack and where he was this very moment, hoping he and the ship survived the awful storm. Her stomach grumbled and the boy flinched.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Actually, yes, I am. Where can we find some food?"

"Follow me"

Johnny stood up and Gemma followed him, walking in and out of palm trees and such. When they stopped, they were at a little camp, including shelter, boxes of food, and a chest. As she looked at the camp, she was speechless. How could so small a boy be capable of taking care of himself on a deserted island? A smile formed on Gemma's lips for the first time since her last encounter with Jack, and she walked over to the crates, but Johnny beat her to it.

He lifted up the lid to reveal tons of fruit, dried vegetables, bread, and some bottles of liquor. 

"Take what you want, theres plenty more" he said to her.

Gemma placed her hand inside the box and grabbed some bread along with a bottle of what looked like to be whiskey. She plopped herself onto a nearby rock and started munching on her food. She was highly impressed with the boy. Johnny walked over to a nearby rock and sat eating quietly.

"How long have you been here?" she wondered aloud.

"As far as I could tell, about 4 months. My birthday passed before we were shipwrecked. I turned ten then. But you don't have to worry about the food being bad, its all preserved. If you want something other than the whiskey, I have fresh water in that canteen over there"

He pointed to a container standing on top of a boulder and she nodded. Finished with her meal, she strolled over to where the chest lay in the sand.

"Do you mind?" she asked politely

Johnny motioned her to go on and she opened it with delight. Dresses, brushes, perfumes, everything! She lifted up one of the dresses and stared wide eyed at the gorgeous garment. The silky red gown was beautifully made with strings of gold intertwined in the seams, and long, flowing sleeves that became bigger around the wrist. Though the neckline was a little low, it was definitely something she could live with.

Gemma reached into the chest to bring out yet again another marvelous dress. This one was green and came down to a 'V' in the front by the waist and the rest flowed out. Her astonishment continued as she investigated the trunk. As she made her way towards the bottom, she spotted a loaded gun and two swords. Gemma lifted them out of the chest and held them up high.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" she inquired.

"Nope"

"You wanna learn?"

"Ooh! Yes, please!" he shouted, rather excited.

Johnny walked over to where Gemma stood and imitated her stance. He held one sword while she the other and together they practiced for hours. By the time the sun started to set, both were sweating and ready to eat. The boy did most excellent and he never ceased to amaze her with his skill and knowledge of everything. Gemma, feeling rather sweaty and gross, decided to take a bath in the spring she found earlier.

Leaving her shoes and new sword with Johnny, she went to bathe. She stripped herself of clothes and stepped into the luke warm water. A little groan escaped her lips as she settled herself under the water. Gemma's eyes were shut and her hand was sliding up and down her other arm as she attempted to clean herself. 

Her eyes shot open as she heard a noise. Figuring it was just an animal, Gemma went back to cleansing herself.  Yet again another noise was heard, but this time she stayed low and looked around her, hoping to find a source. Her eyes peered over the edges of plants until she came upon another set. Once the other eyes made contact with her, they shut but then opened once again looking in the other direction.

Becoming a little suspicious and scared, Gemma quickly got out of the spring and dressed herself with her pirate garb. As she turned around, she came face to face with another man. This guy was well over six feet with golden hair tied at the nape of his neck and stubble around his chin. Wishing she had brought her sword, she stepped back in a guarded manner preparing to fight. 

When the man did nothing, she dropped her fists to her side. She stood still as the man whistled loudly signaling the others. From behind a tree, another man came out. This one had flaming red hair and a long beard to match. He held up his hand for reassurance.

"Miss, me names Captain Tempest. Whats a lady like ye be doin on a deserted isle such as this?"

"My name is Gemma Doyle and I was washed ashore after a fierce storm, the same one you encountered most likely." She retorted.

"Aye, that be true. Me ship just happened to stop by 'ere to gather a few necessities."

"I see"

"But, let it be known that I was sent on a mission that intend to fulfill."

Gemma studied the man. He wore a simple sailors outfit and seemed to mean no harm, but she wasn't entirely sure she could trust him. 

"And what is that?"

"To bring home a lady for the prince to marry, and by golly! Would ya look at that? I found one!" He chuckled.

"Wh- what?" she asked, stunned.

"Ye see, there be no princess or whatnot to be a marryin the prince, so we were sent out to find him a bride."

"What if I don't want to go?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Well then, im not sure. But surely ye wouldn't wanna pass up an opportunity such as this lass."

Captain Tempest smiles awkwardly revealing gold capped teeth and a strangely long tongue.

"Yes I would, because I refuse to marry some prince!"

"There really be no choice in the matter. Ye either come willingly or we force yer to."

Gemma couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man is wants her to marry the prince! But what about Jack? She couldn't leave him. She loves him.

"You''ll have to fight me before I go anywhere."

"So be it lass" he said while unsheathing his long sword.

Captain Tempest stepped forward lunging at Gemma, who of course, did not have her sword as she had left it with Johnny. She ducked out of the way in time and raced towards the camp. Gemma picked up the sword that was leaning up against a rock and brought it around in time to block a blow intended for her stomach. She looked around for Johnny but could find him nowhere. While she lost eye contact with Tempest, he struck her on her right side making her kneel down in pain.

She let out some form of a war cry as blood started oozing from her abdomen. Tempest had not cut her deeply, though. Gemma's eyes began to shut and her head was beginning to feel faint from the blood loss. She gripped her side and rolled onto her stomach. Tempest walked up from behind and pulled his sword out. He pointed it straight at Gemma.

Johnny watched from behind the bushes and saw his only friend being hurt. His eyes began to expand once he saw the other man take out his sword, pointing directly at her head. His heart started beating faster and faster with every second hoping nothing bad would happen to Gemma any more. Tempest crouched down low next to her fading self. He brought his arm up, and Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anything too brutal. He didn't hear anything so he opened them once again to see Gemma on the sand, not moving, and eyes shut. Tempest's sword had red on it and a smile on his face was clearly visible.

Some of Tempest's men hauled Gemma towards their ship and he stayed right there. Johnny left the bushes and went the back way to the beach. He saw them climb aboard from the rowboat and then a few coming back shore for their captain. Quickly he sprinted towards his secret hideout where a homemade boat was stored. The moon was not but a sliver in the sky, much to Johnny's advantage. He slipped the boat out into the ocean waters and began rowing in stealth mode to the ship, praying not to be seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There is the new and improved chapter 17. Sorry the last one was a bit on the bad side. I don't know what I was thinking while I wrote it, but I like this one more. Besides, now it isn't her fault she is leaving Jack. Not that she wouldn't have found a way to get back to him if I didn't change it. So what do you guys think?


	20. Chapter 18

Next chappie is here. Please read and review. Some notes on the bottom of the page. If you haven't already re-read the last chapter, then please do so for I have changed it. Enjoy

Some of Tempest's men hauled Gemma towards their ship and he stayed right there. Johnny left the bushes and went the back way to the beach. He saw them climb aboard from the rowboat and then a few coming back to shore for their captain. Quickly he sprinted towards his secret hideout where a homemade boat was stored. The moon was not but a sliver in the sky, much to Johnny's advantage. He slipped the boat out into the ocean water and began rowing in stealth mode to the ship, praying not to be seen.

Johnny slithered throughout the ship's corridors looking for a suitable place to hide for the time being. A few barrels knocked over behind him and he quickly darted towards the nearest door. Bad idea. When Johnny shut the door behind him and looked to the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed, a man was lying on, knife sticking up from his chest. Taking a step closer, he hesitantly looked at the man's obvious lifeless form and winced from the goriness of it. Johnny looked at the man's uniform and realized that this was the actual captain of this vessel. Definitely feeling a little uneasy, he backed away from the corpse and peered out the door checking for any of the crew.

When he found no one outside, he crept down towards the brig where he assumed they put Gemma. He was right. As he stepped down the last step, he saw her lying on the grubby floor, blood seeping from her shirt and hair sprawled around her angelic face. No one even bothered to bandage her up! Without thinking, he ripped the bottom half of his shirt and slipped through the bars. He just barely made it through, having been skinny

from his loss of appetite on the island. Johnny bent over grabbing Gemma's waist and wrapped the cloth around her stomach as best he could with his little strength. She moaned a bit and shifted in his bony arms calling out a name.

"Jack…" she croaked.

"Im here Gemma."

"Johnny."

Gemma opened her eyes and looked up at the little boy who was trying so hard to be brave and did so well at it. Johnny squeezed her hand, and she did it back to him. Noises could be heard from above deck and Johnny scampered back out of the cell and into the darkest corner he could find down there Being small, he was easily hidden from the oaf of a man walking down the stairs at that very moment. Keys dangled from the burly man's side, sword crusted with blood. He sat down on a crate across from where Gemma lay and took out a flask from his pocket.

Gemma rolled onto her back, hands grabbing at her stomach. Whimpers escaped her dry lips and she licked them for any sort of water. She tried to sit up, but fell back down feeling light headed.

"Ye best not sit up little one. Tis not good for yer current health. I would offer yer some water, but we aint got any. Only some whiskey. Ye want any?"

Her head bobbed up and down in response to his question as she could hardly make out any words her throat was so dry. The man stepped forward opening the lock with the rusty keys. Careful not to get hurt, he handed over the flask to Gemma's trembling hand.

"Me names Henri."

After swallowing a few gulps, she gave the flask back to Henri and looked him in the eye.

"Nice to meet you Henri. My name is Gemma Doyle." She said lightly, still not being able to move much from her current injury.

"I know who ye are. We all do. Tempest told us that we be stopping at this here island to get a key. 'Cordin to Jack Sparra', we would fine ye 'ere. Only, us pirates thought ye to be dead. Unless me eyes are foolin me, it seems I be seein ya in the flesh."

"Captain Sparrow told you willingly that you could find a key, being me, on this spit of land?"

"Naw, I never said willingly. Tempest got him, he did. In fact, we gots 'im locked up in the caves."

"What!"  she more yelled than asked unbelievingly.

'How could they have caught Jack? And why would he have told them I was the key? What was that fool thinking? I wonder if he's alright. God, I don't know what I'd do if he were hurt. This is all my fault.'

Henri nodded his head then left her in the cell alone, walking out of the brig and onto the deck above. Gemma shifted her eyes to Johnny's hiding place and motioned for him to come out. He did and scurried over to the bars. Gemma stuck out her hand, and in return Johnny grasped it intertwining his little fingers into her slender ones.

"Thanks for patching me up kid. Couldn't have done it without ya."

A single tear dripped from the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away with the tip of her finger.

"No need to be crying, sure nothing bad will happen" he commented and Gemma sighed.

"Theres no need for you to be getting hurt as well, you hear me? So go and hide yourself in that same corner until I tell you to come back out again, savvy?" she said, feeling proud for using her love's favorite saying.

Henri walked back down the steps with Tempest behind him. The two walked over to the cell and Henri opened it once again. In one swift movement, he swooped her up off the grungy floor and into his muscular arms. Gemma, a bit surprised at first, looked into the corner giving Johnny a look saying not to follow.

"Don't be carryin her. She got two legs, let her do the walkin." Tempest growled.

"But Sir, the lass is injured and in no condition to be walkin anywhere, 'speciallys to yer cabin up on the top deck."

"Shut yer trap and set the girl down now Burrows."

Henri did as told and set Gemma down with ease. At first she could stand without troubles, but after a few seconds she collapsed into his arms. He lifted her up again and held her hand for help. Gemma looked up at him and smiled for his graciousness. Together her and Henri finally made it to Tempest's quarters and she made her way to the bed, making herself a tad bit more comfortable without permission. Henri strolled over to an empty chair and sat down while Tempest continued standing.

"Let it be known lass, that Jack Sparrow is dead."

"You're lying!"

"Suit yourself, but before I killed him, he shared one bit o' information with his good mate. And that little piece was worth a lot. I now know that ye have the key we need to get to the treasure of Timmy Tew. So, with all do respect milady, I would appreciate if ye would hand it over."

"I do not know what you are talking about Tempest" she hissed. Gemma tried to sit up but drooped back down clenching her side.

"Tis not very wise to anger the captain of this ship lass. Right now, we are on our way to Pirate's Swoon. Ye know where that is?"

Gemma shook her head no.

"About two days away from here. Has caves filled with treasure collected over the years, prisoners, women, and it is my home. Only me crew and I know that it be there. Anyways, thats where we be takin ye. Once we get there, we'll figure sumthin out bout the treasure. Just do us a favor and stay quiet once we put yers back in the brig."

She nodded and made to stand up, immediately helped by Henri. Tempest dismissed them both and they headed below deck towards the brig. Gemma was limping badly and using Henri to put all her weight on. He didn't mind though, seeing as he was twice her size.

"Henri, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure little one, anythin ye want."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well lass, I don't think its fair what Tempest has planned for ye. That and I'm actually not part o' 'is crew."

"What do you mean?"

"I joined this here ship a couple years back because of a request made by me former captain. Tempest and 'im were enemies, still are in fact, and I was sent to get the inside scoop. But, now that yer here, it seems a miracle that I was placed here in tha first place. Now I can help yous escape. We just have to wait for the opportune moment, savvy?"

"Savvy?" she said with curiosity.

"Your former captain wouldn't happen to be Jack Sparrow would it?"

"The one and only lass."

"That explains a lot. He's not actually dead…is he? He's just being held prisoner right?" he sighed. Gemma's eyes opened wide with fear.

"No'es not dead, but he's barely alive. Tempest's gots him locked up in ther caves. Once we reach port, we can get away, but I'm assumin' ye don't wanna go without Jack, eh?"

"We cant just leave him there! Of course we have to save him! Is any of the crew there?"

"No, they all escaped in the nick o' time. Ye really do love 'im, doncha?"

"Yes, Henri, I believe I do."

By the time the two of them finished their discussion, they had reached Gemma's cell. He helped her in there and she eased herself to the floor with a soft thud. After checking if she needed anything else, he walked out to complete his daily duties. Gemma's eyes darted to Johnny's corner as he crawled out of it. He went into the cell just like before and cuddled in her arms just like her very own child would, and made sure not to touch her wound. Gemma smiled at the action and encircled his tiny body with her arms, but winced as soon as the pain shot through her stomach.

Johnny got up and turned around facing her, looking directly at Gemma. Her long black locks flowed freely about her person and curled at the tips. The fullness of her luscious red lips attracted attention towards her mouth. And the perfectly shaped brows arched over her emerald green jewels for eyes.

"You really are beautiful you know that. My ma, she was never this pretty. On the inside or out. She beat me when I disobeyed her, and always yelled. My body always became tense when I was near her and I trembled in my sleep. My pa, he was a great man. Taught me everything I know, including how to read and write. One night on a drunken rage, my ma murdered my pa and I ran for my life. That's when I got myself a job as a cabin boy on a merchant ship. But then, a storm came and I was washed ashore. When I went out to find the ship, only remains were floating about in the ocean. All I could do was cry. But with you, I feel relaxed and loved. Do you love me Gemma?"

"Yes Johnny I do love you. Just like any mother would."

They both smiled and resumed sitting in their cuddling position. Together they fell asleep, lulled by the rocking of the ship. The only thing they would have to worry about is if someone came down and found Johnny asleep on top of her. What would happen to him then?

Here was the long awaited chapter. Sorry it took SO incredibly long. But, hey, was it worth the wait? More to come very soon, I promise. Its just that I've had tons of homework and sports are being a pain in my ass lately. Please forgive me. Here are my thank yous:

Rachel sparrow, dimonah tralon, cayenne pepper powder, pirate-lib, aerial sparrow, ortain, magicgirl810, and sparrows girl

I would write an individual thank you to each of you, but since I re wrote the last chapter, I will wait for you to review that one considering I think you will have different things to say.

And you all should be thanking my good friend Sparrow'sGirl, because she got me back on track. Couldn't have done it without her.

As for the wonderful anonymous reviewer, if you think all I care about are reviews, you are wrong. I enjoy writing. I do it for the fun, not because of guilt for not updating sooner. If the readers enjoy your hard work put into the story, they will not mind waiting as long as they have to for you to update. Everyone works at a different pace. Almost all of the writers on this site push for their readers to review every chapter. I haven't sen any one else get mad at them for encouraging people. So when I say "come on and lets get 75 reviews", its not because I just want them. First of all, I want to see what people have to say so I can learn to become a better writer. Second, when people say you've done a good job, it really brightens your say no matter if it was bad or not. Some people don't take criticism that well, and I am one of those people. You being my first "flame" was a little shocking at first. I figured it would come sooner or later, but when no one ever wrote anything, I figured my story wasn't that bad. Now, after you said what you said, it makes me wonder how many of my readers are thinking the same thing you were when you reviewed. I appreciate you expressing your feelings, because I am being more open minded and I am now taking my time with each and every chapter to make them pleasing instead of racking my brain for thoughts every day. I will now write when idea come to me naturally, not forcefully.


	21. Chapter 19

Here is one **VERY** long awaited chapter. So sorry it took me so long. I went on vacation to Idaho...to see my cousin, who is Ocean Rider here on fan fiction. I have been writing this chapter for so long now, but its only been posted today because ive only been able to type for about 15 minutes each night thanks to my lovely parent, and I really am stressing the word lovely. Chores are the devil. Really they are. "No reading or writing until your chores are complete" I mean come one, im feelin like Cinderella here! But my chores aren't just any chores here, because I have a page long list. It sucks big time. Anyways, I don't have any responses to reviews because my email somehow deleted ALL of my messages including all the reviews from the previous chapter I had saved. I am so sorry. Please forgive me! Also, if you haven't already checkout out my little parody, you should. I wrote it with my cousin. But anyhoodles, don't know how exactly we're gonna finish it as quickly as we wrote the first chappie because im in cali and shes in Idaho. But whatever, it shall be done. I am almost done with this story, maybe one or two more chapters, but I will probably be writing a sequel if you guys want one. So be sure to tell me, otherwise I may not. Hopefully it will not take as long for me to post the next chapter as it did this one, but it all depends on my schedule, so please bear (hahahaha …bear) with me here. Gracias amigos!

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the POTC characters, **sniff sniff**, but I do own Gemma, and I shall do to her what I like with whom I like **snicker snicker**

It was so dark and eerie that Gemma felt herself shivering. She walked through the seemingly endless tunnel watching as a light began to shimmer more and more as she walked on. There was a turn up ahead, and before she walked on, she peered over trying to see what was there. Cells formed rows. A man was crumpled on the floor in one of them, blood spouting from all over, cuts and bruises present on almost every inch of visible skin. His mangled hair shielded his surely hurt face, and she found herself moving forward with anticipation wanting to know who this poor man was. He turned as Gemma stepped forward, revealing his once hidden features. Jack started to crawl towards her and all she could do was stand still.

"Help me…please." He whispered hoarsely.

Gemma didn't say anything, she was completely frozen. Suddenly she felt herself moving forward towards Jack. Her knees bent as she kneeled down to help him up. Beads of sweat were building up on her forehead. Does he know who she is?

"Its ok, I'm here."

With her help, Jack stood up and the two began walking out of the caves. Once outside, the Black Pearl stood outside floating in the glistening waters. Gemma carefully led Jack to a rowboat down the shore and they climbed inside.

"I never did catch your name luv," he stated

It was then that Gemma knew he didn't recognize her. Tears began to well up into her eyes even though she knew it was not his fault. Why should he be aware that it was her? For all he knows, she's dead. So why was she getting so upset?

"My name is, uh,…" she trailed off.

Eventually he would be able to figure out it was her…right? If he couldn't, then he never actually loved –

**clink clink clink**

Shivers ran up and down her cold body. Gemma's emerald eyes opened revealing a very ugly man standing in front of her. She jumped a bit, realizing that it was just a dream. She wasn't with Jack. She wasn't free. She was a prisoner. The man unlocked the cell door and motioned for her to follow. Gemma did so as well as possible. Her side was giving her a great deal of pain. With every step she took, she winced more and more. Blood was seeping through the material of Johnny's shirt. Johnny…where had he gone? When she fell asleep, he was in her arms? 'Well' she thought, 'at least he kept hidden.'

They walked into a room full of the color red. Everything was red. In the corner of the room was a cage. But it has something in it. As she looked at it more closely, it was Johnny's little body that was curled up in the corner. She kept a straight face even though it practically killed her to see that he had been caught. After all, it was her fault.

"Does _this_ happen to belong to ya?" Tempest growled.

"Yes sir, he does." Gemma feared what they would do to the little boy.

"If that be the case, then…_kill_ him."

"No!" she shouted without thinking. She brought her hand to her head and slapped it for her outburst. Who knew what this man was capable of?

"Good thing ye instantly knew ya shouldn't ha' said anything'" he snickered.

"The boy will be under your care. You feed him, clothe him, and care for him. Understood?"

Gemma nodded her head, wondering what he was getting at. There is no reason for him to let them off the hook so easily. The air around her became incredibly cold as she thought about Tempest.

"We will be at ther caves soon. Be ready to go ashore lass."

Tempest shoved her out of the cabin without letting Johnny loose. A look of confusion spread across her face and she nearly had a heart attack when Henri came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. He looked tired, she noted, not to mention hungry. The thought of food made her stomach queasy.

"Don't think Tempest will be lettin the boy out any time soon, little one. He's in there fer the remainda of ther trip."

"What did he mean by me being responsible for taking care of him?"

"Ye don't want ta know, little one."

A cold breeze shot past them as they walked to the brig and she quivered a bit before Henri had his strong arms around her for comfort.

"Don't  ye worry, I will keep the lad safe. You too."

"Thanks Henri, I really appreciate your efforts, but I don't want to get you into any trouble with Tempest."

"Theres nothin' fer ya to be afraid of. He cant 'urt me."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Just watch your back."

Henri nodded and the reached Gemma's cell. He opened it and she walked inside slumping her tired body into the grungy corner. After he toddled away and she closed her eyes, memories of the previous night's dream came barreling through her head. 'Once I find him, knowing that he wont recognize me, he will wonder why I am saving him. What shall I say?' she wondered aloud.

"Tell him the truth…" whispered a voice belonging to none other than the devil himself.

"Tempest"

"We just arrived at the island. Pick up your feet and lets get a move on."

"You insufferable fool! I can do whatever I bloody well please!" Gemma's hand flew to her mouth, regretting the words that had just exited from it. She had never said anything horrible in her life, and when she finally did, it just had to be said to the entirely wrong person.

"Yer not in the best of positions now lass, best not be scewin with your chances of livin." He growled, walking away without releasing her.

Gemma remained seated, her pants becoming wet from the apparent leak in the brig. She cringed in disgust as a rat scurried its way past her and her knees scrunched up against her chest. Resting her head upon them, Gemma figured it would do her some good to get some rest while she could, not knowing what was to happen next.

Large hands yanked Gemma awake, and it was clearly dark outside, she realized, as she opened her eyes, trying to figure out who had awoken her. The hands latched onto her ripped shirt and pulled her upwards to her feet, brushing her side and making her hiss in pain. Not even a word was said as she was hauled off the ship and onto the island, presumably being led to the cave where Jack was being held. Fire lit the night sky as torches illuminated the pathway for the traveling pirates. Irons were placed around Gemma's now bruised wrists as she was dragged through the jungle with bare feet. Usually she wore boots, but after finding a dagger in them, Tempest took them away.

"Insolent cow," she muttered underneath her breath, praying that no one heard her.

"Quiet wench!" one of the crew yelled at her.

Deciding it would be rather wise to follow their directions, Gemma obeyed the man and walked the remainder of the way without a peep. The entrance to the cave was amazingly small, making her wonder how on earth some of these robust men were able to fit. She squeezed her body into the hole following the first man, and then noted how no one else came in after. Taking this opportunity, she slid out of the hole back to the outside. Bad idea. Once she climbed out of the cave, Gemma was surrounded by men, all who were pointing their swords at her.

Gemma batted her eyelashes and grinned innocently, hoping it would help in any way. The men only stepped closer, the swords tips practically embedding themselves into her sides. With her current condition, Gemma didn't think she could make it out alive if she ran for it, but was there any other way?

" What were ye tryin to do lass?" Tempest asked.

"I was, um, lost?" she replied, more of a question than anything. A few sticks could be heard crunching as someone walked across them in the trees behind them. All eyes focused towards the creepy trees. Being agile could never have been such a good quality to own at that point. She dove in-between one of their legs and scooted past them into the forest.

"That was easier than I had imagined," Gemma chuckled.

She patted her hands together in effort to clap the dust away and hid behind one of the trees. Gemma peered over the edge and spotted the entrance to the cave.

'Just have to wait until they are gone' she thought.

Knots were used as steps while Gemma climbed skillfully up the tree in order to get a better view. The leaves rustled a bit, and for a moment, she thought they were going to come see what was making the noise.

"Just an animal" said one of the crew.

Instead of shrugging it off, one of them suddenly realized that she was no longer there. He hollered orders for a search party at once, leaving the entrance to the cave unguarded.

"Idiots," she laughed.

She leaped out of the tree and onto the ground, almost doubling over from the searing pain exiting from her wound.

"Forgot about that…" she hissed.

She rewrapped what was left of the cloth, and made her way towards the entrance. Looking around before she went in, Gemma brought her hands into the small hole and began crawling forwards. After what seemed like ages, she saw a faint light at the end if the tunnel. She cautiously stepped out, and examined her surroundings. So many different ways she could take! Gemma, being smart as she is, knew it would not be wise for her to shout out Jack's name and therefore take the easy way out of this. She walked forward in front of three more openings. Using an old family game, eeney meeney miny moe, she chose the left one.

Her feet made a pitter-patter noise as she quickly pranced, trying to be especially quiet, down the hallway. It was so dark and eerie that Gemma felt herself shivering. She continued walking down the seemingly endless tunnel, watching as a light began to shimmer more and more as she walked on. At the end, Gemma could see cells of some sort. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Jack, as she swiftly moved along the walls in front of the cells. Nothing was in the first one, a dog it looked like, was in the second, nothing again in the third, but in the fourth cell, in the corner, laid a man obviously in incredible pain. Gemma glanced both ways before crossing over to the bars, hoping none of the crew was near.

The man moaned, then rolled over revealing Jack's once tanned face. His hair was disheveled (not that it already wasn't), blood was spouting, and cuts and bruises ran all along his body. No shirt exposed some burns and whip marks, which only made Gemma recoil with pity. She looked along the cave walls, hoping to find some sort of key, but to no avail. Her hand patted her pants, forgetting that she was indeed weaponless. She grunted in frustration, which happened to make Jack open his eyes and stare into hers.

"Help me…please." He whispered hoarsely.

It was just like her dream. The thought of that made her freeze up inside, and she stood there motionless and expressionless until noises could be heard coming from down the hall. She moved towards Jack and bent her knees as she attempted to lift the bars from the ground. Beads of sweat began forming around her temples and across her forehead.

'I have to get him out of here' she kept chanting to herself.

"Use the bench lass…" he grumbled

Gemma glanced behind her and saw a bench leaning against the wall. 'How did I not notice that before?' she asked herself. After picking it up and bringing it over she asked him what to do with it.

"Use it to yank the bars. Set it up vertically and push down on the other end, savvy?" He replied.

She did as was told and the cell door came flying down on top of her. Gemma flew backwards with the weight of it and hit her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious.

"Great…" muttered Jack.

He leaned against the wall for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should help the poor lass. After all, she did help him escape. But it wasn't like he could just pick her up, what with his strength and current condition. It was no time to be carrying someone else. Eventually guilt won him over and he painfully leaned over, tossing her over one shoulder.

Jack stumbled down the hallways trying to find the exit when he heard voices up ahead. He stopped, waiting to see whom they were coming from. Shadows of people danced across the sides of the cave as men traveled with torches. He slipped Gemma's body from off of his shoulder and leaned her up against him.

"Find that girl!"

Assuming that the currently unconscious girl he has in his arms was in fact the one that man just shouted for, he lifted her up once more, and began walking, to where he did not know. Just as he was about to give up hope in finding a way out of the cave, God himself answered his prayers by leading him to the exit. A gust of wind blew at Jack the moment he stepped outside into the fresh air.

There was a clearing all around the entrance and was surrounded by torches lighting up the trees behind them. Jack staggered towards them, hoping he could escape that way, but he was stopped by an icy sword at his neck. He walked backwards into the clearing and stood still in the middle.

"Put the girl down, Jack." Whispered Tempest.

"What importance is she to you mate?"

"That is none of yer bloody business!" Tempest shouted.

"Tell me and I will let her go"

All swords were pointed directly at his head, though they were all standing pretty far away. Jack set Gemma down and there she laid on the cold ground while he was protecting her.

"I shall ask only once more Jack. Put her down."

"That's not even a question Tempest" snickered Jack.

"Tis not in your favor to be laughing at me."

"Actually mate, it is," he said.

A puzzled expression spread across Tempest's face, but was soon replaced with a shocked one as the entire Black Pearl crew stepped from out of the shadows encircling them both. Tempest began to shout out for his men, but was stopped by Anamaria's hand as she slapped it over his mouth, hard.

"It would be wise to disarm yerself Tempest." Jack said.

Tempest dropped his sword and it clanked when it hit the ground. He smiled and evil grin and soon enough, his crew came pouring out of the cave ready for attack. The two crews broke in an all out war, Gemma still unconscious in the middle of it. People of both parties were injured and killed, and before long, only ten from each side were standing.

Jack killed one of Tempest's men, and then spotted him sticking his sword through Anamaria's stomach. His eyes grew wide as she fell back, and he ran towards her with rage built up inside. Jack kneeled down and picked her upper half up, looking into her glossy eyes.

"I'm not dead, Jack." She halfway laughed.

"I can see that."

"Well then, leave me be and go after Tempest who just took Gemma away!"

"Gemma?"

"No, no, I meant the girl. Just go!"

Jack left Anamaria and set off after Tempest who was carrying Gemma through the trees. He looked all around trying to spot them, but it was too dark. A mysterious fog that only dimmed what light he had covered the moonlight. Jack's knees began shaking as he ran, and his lungs felt as if they would collapse at any time. A shriek in the distance made him speed up, hoping that the girl would be ok.

Gemma's head began thumping up and down as she was being carried away by Tempest. Her eyes fluttered open, but she shut them again, her head spinning. The sound of running feet brought her eyes back open and she found herself draped over a man's shoulder. Jack? Gemma tried to turn around to see who it was that was carrying her, but she could not see. 'If it is Jack, he must be dying of exhaustion!' She thought.

"I insist you put me down at once!" she commanded.

"No can do lass."

"Tempest?"

"Aye"

Her face paled, and a sinking sensation entered her stomach as she worried about Jack. Where was he? Is he alive? Where is Tempest taking her? What should she do? All these thoughts danced across her vision, blocking out anything that was happening.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed as loud as possible, hoping someone ought to have heard it.

"Shut it ye twit!"

She minded his orders, but brought her foot directly up to make contact with his family jewels. He howled in pain, and threw her forwards, making her land on her ankle. A snap made Gemma's eyes grow large as she quickly tried standing, but failed miserably landing on her butt with an 'oomph'. Ripping some material from her pants, she made a splint around her ankle, wishing that it would be of some help. She stood once again, but this time without falling, and leaned against the tree for support while searching the trees for Tempest. She saw shadows moving in and out from behind the bushes and she hobbled forward in effort to get away.

Someone grabbed her arm, which made her scream, but it was muffled by a ring-adorned hand. After she calmed down, Jack brought his hand away from her mouth. He brought his finger to his lips as an indication she should remain silent. He looked behind her then pushed her through the trees carefully, but she stopped, pointing to her ankle. Jack understood and picked her up, cautiously making his way to the path without a sound. Gemma was dropped to the ground as Jack was pushed forward by Tempest.

"Get up you mangy cad. Tis time fer us ter finish this once and fer all Jack" he snarled.

Jack got up, stealthily placing a dagger into Gemma's hand before rising completely. She scooted back watching with anticipation. Jack drew his sword to prepare to fight and Tempest ran his along the edge of Jack's.

'Where is help when we need it?' she wondered.

The two men circled each other four times before starting to fight. Swords crashed against one another, making sparks fly everywhere. One caught a leaf, and it erupted in flames. The fire began spreading through the entire tree. Smoke caused blurry vision for all of them and Gemma coughed a bit. Tempest and Jack were fully at it now, and even with Jack's disadvantageous health, he was still keeping up with him. A large rock was situated right behind Jack's foot and he fell backwards, letting down his guard enough for Tempest to have him cornered.

"Ye can't win Jack."

Jack didn't say anything, but just stared him in the eye. Tempest, getting somewhat angry and or nervous, put the tip of his sword against Jack's throat, intimidating even his own self.

"Figures ya would give up. Ya never were a much of a fighta. Always relying on others to help yer. When will ya learn mate?"

Tempest brought his sword up, intending to end the life of Jack, but was interrupted as a dagger flew into his stomach. He fell sideways, sword nearly slicing Jack in half. Gemma stumbled over to him and collapsed into his arms.

"Thank you love. Never could have done it without ya."

Gemma just smiled and inhaled his familiar scent. Oh how she missed him!

"Lets get us back to the Pearl, huh?"

She nodded and they walked towards the shore where the victorious, hopefully, crew awaited him.

Gibbs sliced through the last of Tempest's men, when Jack and Gemma came walking through the trees. He was carrying her, although he did not know how he managed it. Anamaria called Gibbs over to her side and whispered into his ear.

"Take a good look at the girl."

Gibbs stared at the female resting in Jack's powerful arms and his mouthed turned into a big 'O'.

"Can it be?" he asked, amazed to see that Gemma was actually alive.

"Seems she lived through it. Jack don't recognize her though."

"How could he not? She's a beaut!"

"He saw her different than us. Remember that night we were dancing, and everyone complimented on how beautiful she looked except for him? Tis cus she was under a curse. I remember her saying somethin' about it when she first arrived. Don't you? The lady said she would stay that way until one man proclaimed his mutual love for her."

"That's somthin special all right. Jack's in love. But what are we supposed ter do bout it?"

"Let him see her for himself. Just give it time. Until then, do not address her as anything."

"Got it."

Just as the two of them finished speaking, Jack and Gemma came up beside them. He set her down gently and she thanked him.

"Jack, so nice of ya to join us," Anamaria shouted.

"No need to shout love. Im not deaf."

"Nor am I" explained Gemma, "although I might be now." She added.

"Sorry bout that."

"No worries. How's yer side Anamaria?"

"Its seen better days, but nothing we cant fix.  How did you manage to get out alive?" she wondered.

"Thanks to this beautiful lass right 'ere. She saved me life."

Gemma looked over to Anamaria and Gibbs, and then smiled. Ana winked and turned to Jack.

"Jack, what's her name?"

"Uh, her name? Um…I don't know."

He turned to Gemma and, with his puppy dog eyes, asked, " Im terribly sorry love. What is it?"

Gemma's smile faded away and she turned to Ana, preparing to bite her head off for asking such a question.

"Why didn't you just ask me yourself Anamaria?"

"You two know each other?" Jack asked, amused.

"Yes we do. We're old friends. But even so, you've already mentioned her name…" Gemma smiled.

"Looks like you've been beat Jack. Yer getting old, just like me!" laughed Gibbs.

"Oh my! I have to go get Johnny! And, where's Henri?" exclaimed Gemma.

"Whos Johnny? And Henri?"

"Im right here little one. So is the boy." Replied Henri who was walking up the shore towards them all. He was holding Johnny up in his arms while he lay asleep peacefully, undisturbed by anything. Gemma smiled and ran to them both, almost knocking Henri over with happiness.

"Henri my good man!" shouted Jack. He walked over and greeted Henri with a nod, trying to hide his excitement from seeing his crewmember.

"Well, now that we're all here, lets just head back to the Pearl, savvy?"

"Savvy," they all replied in unison.

There you have it folks! The next chapter. My longest one yet. Its not exactly what I had in mind, but it will do…for now. I hope you enjoyed it. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Jackie**


	22. Chapter 20

AN: Ok, jack did not recognize Gemma, for he only saw her as an ugly little duck, lol. But, since he declared his love for her on the beach when he thought she died, she changed back. Only he thought she was dead and therefore left her, but really she wasn't. Sorry if it wasn't clear, but I tried. Oh well. Hopefully this chapter will turn out better.

The remaining crew of the Black Pearl boarded into the long boats, preparing to row back to the ship. Jack and Gibbs went ahead first, leaving Gemma and Anamaria together in the last boat. While they were paddling out there, Gemma decided to strike up a conversation.

"Ana, what were you thinking when you asked for my name?!?" she whined.

"Don't think it wouldnta come up some time er other, best fer you to be prepared ya know."

"You shouldn't have put me on the spot like that, besides, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Give 'im a false name. That way, he can figure it out fer himself. If not, then his feelins for you were never true."

"That's what I was afraid of…" Gemma replied, worry spreading throughout her body.

By the time the two of them stopped talking, they were at the Pearl. Jack dropped a rope ladder down the side and four legs scrambled up it. When Gemma reached the top, Jack stared at her for a few moments before actually helping her over the rail. She thanked him and everyone stood silent until Anamaria and Gibbs gave a knowing glance to one another and started shouting orders. Out of no where, a bird flew right in front of Gemma's face, scaring her half to death, which only resulted in her making a loud splash as she plopped into the cool Caribbean waters below.

Jack, determined to go after her, was stopped short by a hand, and Henri jumped over board, rescuing the struggling girl. He brought her into Jack's cabin and set her on the bed. Blood seeped through her shirt even more as Gemma's wound was reopened and he slit the cloth with his dagger. Anamaria rushed through the doors, mouth agape when she spotted Gemma lying topless on her captain's bed.

"Henri, twas kind of ya ta try an doctor 'er up, but it wont be necessary seeing as I'm the ship's general practitioner."

Henri nodded and moved aside, stepping back into his original position when Jack came limping into through the door. Not even one glance at Gemma's body brought worry to Gibbs, who followed him into the cabin.

"Anyone else care to come in? THIS ISNT A BLOODY PARTY!" Ana shouted, clearly frustrated.

" Tis me cabin love, I shall do as I wish." Jack stated.

Everyone else was scooted out by Anamaria and Jack practically fell into his chair from exhaustion and pain.

"Jack?" Gemma asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here love"

"You need more fixing up than I do, Ana, please tend to him first."

"No can do lass, Tempest got ya pretty deep. Lucky you've lived this long."

"Thanks for the reassurance." She chuckled.

After Gemma was all freshly bandaged and Jack was resting in bed, Anamaria left the room, leaving Gemma to herself. She watched as Jack rested serenely in his bed, her heart aching inside. ' God I missed him so…' she thought. 'He's so beautiful when he sleeps…'. Tiptoeing across the wooden floors of the cabin, Gemma sneaked herself into his arms, where she fell into a restless slumber.

Jack's eyes blinked open and a familiar scent came flying through his nostrils. The smell of sea and lavender. Where has he smelt that before? When his eyes fully opened, he saw black flowing tresses spread angelically across his pillow. Tan arms were resting on top of a perfectly shaped body, and full breasts formed mountains underneath the quilt. Rosy red lips hid a prefect, glowing smile that he had yet to see, and long eyelashes came together in a peak on top of concealed emerald eyes. His heart began to beat faster and faster, though he did not know why. 'I loved Gemma, not this, this, girl.' He thought. 'Gemma…'. Thankful that he was alone in his quarters besides the sleeping beauty, Jack managed to let a microscopic tear slide down his handsome face.

Jack endeavored to sit up, but was unsuccessful. He looked underneath the covers and saw white cloth bandaged around his middle. Assuming he had broken a few ribs, he decided not to push his health any further than he already had in the past twenty-four hours. He shifted uncomfortably and winced a bit, being careful not to awake Gemma. No such luck was given and her emerald green eyes were revealed. She appeared disoriented for a little while before realizing she was in bed with Jack. She avoided his gaze and turned over on her side, though rather painful considering her gash was now underneath tons of pressure. She squeezed her hands into fists to keep from moaning and shut her eyes tightly. Gemma didn't want Jack questioning her.

" No need for hostility here love." He smiled, although a bit confused towards her opposition. Jack's hands reached across and dragged her back to her earlier position. Relief was apparent in her features as her side was relieved of pressure.

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to seem that way."

"Have we met before lass?"

"I don't believe so. You must be thinking of someone else."

Jack nodded, still curious as to why her voice seemed so recognizable. In her mind, Gemma was hopeful for a moment, wishing that he would realize its really her. 'Perhaps he is seeing some things in me that he did in the old me' she reckoned. Her legs swung over the side as she got up to stretch, but making sure to be careful of her side. Jack stared at her, noticing a flash of gold around her neck.

Gemma propped herself against the wooden slats making the Pearl's sides and leaned her head against the porthole glass, staring at the vast ocean lying in front of them. 'Oh jack, when will you learn?' she wondered. Gemma wanted nothing more than to leap into his loving arms and bless him with pleasurable kisses.

While she was busy daydreaming, jack was doing his own thinking. 'The gentle way she speaks, the way she walks...so full of grace. Its almost as if this lass was...' he didn't get to finish his thought because his eyes were now focusing in on Gemma's bare back. She was undressing! 'Must have forgot I was in here, I was being so quiet'. But as much as jack wanted to be memorizing every curve of her luscious body, something more drew his attention.On her tanned and blemish free skin of her back, was a black circle, colors, words, and symbols intertwined making a tattoo of what resembled a map. 'Who is this bloody girl!?!' he thought. Deciding it would be more gentlemanly; he cleared his throat instead of going over and tapping her on the shoulder. Gemma muscles tightened as she remembered she was not the only one currently in the room. 'Im a bloody fool' she yelled at herself. Quickly she replaced the shirt she just tore off and turned around to face jack."Im so sorry, didn't realize you were still in here" she mumbled, slightly agitated."No need for apologies love, simply a mistake that's all." he replied."Yes, yes, a mistake. We all make them, don't we?""Indeed we do lass. Now, if I may be so bold to ask you, what is that mark on your back?""What mark?""The one that, amazingly enough, looks like a map.""Im aware of no such thing." she stated, clearly not believing a word jack said.'He has no reason to lie to me. What in the heavens is he talking about though?'"May I?" asked jack. He was now standing behind her, preparing to lift up her shirt. Gemma began to sweat a little, not used to his touch on her bare skin. She tingled with anticipation, wanting him to hug her. She nodded and he lifted, making an 'ah ha!' sound. She bent over for him to see it easier, thinking 'I am too kind'. His slender finger traced the outline of what she assumed to be the route the map had given. Her skin was warm underneath his gentle touch, and jack was getting a feeling that she wasn't just some random wench.

"Well, seems to me like we're headed on a new adventure love." He happily exclaimed.

"Now, you hold on one moment _Mr._ Sparrow! If there so happens to actually be a map, would it not be considered my property? And if so, wouldn't I have to give you the right of way before you so kindly go after it?" Gemma shouted, flustered.

"That be true lass, and im terribly sorry. Do forgive me. But I reckon it'll be one hell of an adventure. One you'll ne'er forget."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Cause this leads to ol' Timmy Tew's treasure."

At the mention of that name, Gemma's stomach twisted into tiny knots, making her fall over unexpectedly. Jack, being right next to her, so happened to grab her before she came tumbling down using his quick reflexes. She stood up and turned around to face Jack. ****

"Is that not the treasure whom everyone is after, the one that poor innocent girls get stolen because they are thought to be the key?"

Jack didn't know where this girl was coming from, but something clicked in his mind with her ramblings. 'Gemma was taken…' Thinking it couldn't be possible, that Gemma could never come up from the grave, he bent over and shook his head wildly trying to rid himself of any more silly thoughts. Gemma was having her own problems as Jack was currently having a spaz attack. 'How many more clues must I give that fool of a man?' she laughed to herself. 'He's so cute when he's clueless. I wonder what would happen if I were to say…kiss him.' She smiled evilly to herself and strutted her way towards Jack. He began backing away, completely unlike his normal self.

"Yes lass, that would happen to be the same, er, treasure as the one yer talking bout." He falsely chuckled.

Gemma continued walking to him until his back was against the wall. She smirked and lunged forward, trapping his mouth with her own. 'Lets just say this is a little…test, not to mention another clue.' Her tongue tried forcing itself through his lip barriers, but he would not give entrance. She used all the emotion she could muster, but to no avail. Jack's hand snaked up her waist, and just when she thought he was going to give in, he pushed her back, causing her to stumble.

"I'm sorry love, but I just can't do it. It's not you, I promise, its me," he moped.

'Lets just have a little fun, shall we?' she asked herself.

"What? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is refusing a woman? Well, I'll be! I'd never thought I'd see the day. Jack Sparrow turned gay! (AN: hahaha, that rhymes. Sorry, back to the story) Now, who was it that changed ya, eh? Giselle, it was Giselle wasn't it?" she laughed. Her normal laughing grew into silent chortles, her stomach clenching and tears rolling down her face, as the expression on Jack's face showed much surprise. The look was priceless.

"Well then, if that be the case, I best be going back to Tortuga to tell the others that their best customer is now a eunuch!" (AN: is that how you spell it?) she cackled. As soon as Gemma started to calm down a bit, Jack started mumbling to himself, which sent her into another eruption of hoots, snorts occurring randomly.

"I don't really find this amusing love…" Jack said plainly. "It would be wise for you to not toy with a man's dignity."

" Well, knowing your reputation, I figured I might get a chance with you. But, its okay, you don't have to tell me twice. I know I'm ugly." She sighed.

"No, no, that's not it at all love, in fact you're quite beautiful if I do say so myself. But I, I cant because of other, uh …reasons, I suppose you could say."

"I'm not buying it Jack Sparrow." Gemma chuckled.

Jack didn't want to say the real reason he didn't want this gorgeous woman ravishing him. It hurt too much. The wound was still fresh, and there was no way of healing it other than a lot of time. But he also didn't want her to go around spreading rumors that he was a eunich either. It was all nagging him so much, but was that the real reason? Or was it because that kiss felt extremely similar to Gemma's. 'You're getting old Jack. Stop fooling yourself into believing it's her. She's never coming back' He looked over to where she was standing and caught a glimpse at what was hanging around her neck. A golden ring on a chain was hanging from around her neck. The very same ring he gave to Gemma on the beach when she died.

"What is going on here!?!" he yelled to no one in particular, thinking he was only saying it in his head. Gemma's grin faded, and a more serious look crept up into her face.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Who are you?" he shouted, getting extremely angry for someone messing around with his mind.

"I'm whomever you think I am. Deep down inside, you know who I am." She replied

"You can't be, it's not possible."

"Not probable…" she stated.

Jack busted the door to his cabin wide open and walked outside, trying to soothe his temper. Everyone on deck looked at him with confusion and then looked over at Gemma. Anamaria went up to her, fishing for some answers as to why her captain is furious.

"What's goin' on here Gem?" she wondered

"I've given him more than enough clues for him to guess who I am. Guess he's more brainless and pig-headed than I originally thought."

"Just tell him flat out. I don't think he can take any more of this emotional torture you're bringing upon him."

"No. He's a big boy now. Jack should be able to deduce my identity once he settles down."

Gemma walked to the helm where she knew Jack would head after a few moments. She spotted him stomping towards her in a mad rush. She jumped out of the way just in time, as he was about to strangle her for being so secretive. He finally managed to grab hold of her and Jack looked her straight in the eye. She shifted in his grasp, but he kept his hold on her tight.

"Either tell me who the hell you are, or get off me ship, savvy?" he whispered icily.

"Ya know, you really are some kind of stupid aren't you Jack? After all the hints, you still couldn't even figure it out. Well, if that's the way you want it to be, here you go. Take your ring back; one that I assume was a token of your love for me. But obviously it meant nothing to you. With me, I shall take the map. The one that leads to Timmy Tew's treasure. Someone once told me that I was the key, and because of that, I was forever scarred by that brutal man. Farewell my love, for you shall never have to suffer from heartbreak ever again so long as I am not here."

'Wait, **De la Beltraneja said there was only one key and Gemma was it. What in the name of rum was I thinking? It's her, it's really her!' he thought.**

With that said, she hoisted one of the lifeboats down into the waters and dove into the waters below. Gemma climbed into the boat and began rowing away. 'They can't force me to come back!' she thought. The Pearl began to seem smaller and smaller as they both sailed off in different directions.

okay, okay, yell at me all you want for ending the chapter like this. I wanted it to be longer, and I wasn't going to stop right there, but I thought it would make a much better cliffhanger. What do you guys think? Now, I know you're already upset with me for the chapter, but my computer will be unavailable for at least a week. The one ive been using is my dad's one from his school that he teaches at. But now that the year is over for him, the stupid district said they needed it back. Damn them all! Grrr. So my mom told me we were going to be purchasing one before the end of the month.

This made me absolutely furious, seeing as it is only the third. But I will try and get up more chapters whenever the chance presents itself. Until then, hang tight and don't leave me, for I will come back! But please do review. When I check my email on my new computer I want to see my inbox full of review alerts! Hahaha. Yeah, my dad is taking this one away from me tonight. SHIT HEAD, GOD DAMN IT, FUCKER, ASSHOLE, AND ANY OTHER OBSCENITIES YOU CAN THINK OF GOES TO MY DAD'S SCHOOL DISTRICT.

Ok, im back to normal now. Sorry, im extremely angry because A) I cant write anymore, and I LOVE to write, and B) I wont be able to read any story updates, and C) I wont be able to check out and find any new ones, and D) my inbox will be full of alerts when I check it again at the end of the month, and E) I don't want to keep you guys waiting! It's not fair. Me being a reader, I know how it feels to be left with a cliffy and have to wait months for a new chapter. It totally sucks. So I will bug and poke my parents until they give in to buying me a computer earlier than necessary. I WANT TO WRITE! Stupid fuck mooks.(hahaha, that's from once upon a time in mexico! Great great movie. If any of you have NOT seen it, I suggest you get off your lazy asses and go rent it!) I may have to change the rating of this chapter because of the language, but I don't know. So, have faith my wonderful readers. I shall return to you all! Ta ta for now.

Luvs,

Jacks


	23. Chapter 21

"Bloody hell! What did I just do?"

"You lost her Jack, for the time being anyways…" Anamaria whispered in his ear.

"I know that, savvy?!?!" he shouted.

Jack threw his hands up into the air in defeat before storming off into his cabin. The door slammed shut behind him and the entire crew, still dazed by the whole ordeal, just stared glossy-eyed in silence at their captain's quarters, waiting for Jack to come around. Gibbs, being the non-emotional guy he is, tried to hide a few drops that where forming in the corners of his lonely eyes. Anamaria went over to the old man to talk with him, hoping that together they could run this ship while Jack was unavailable. After a few nods and some words spoken, Anamaria walked sternly over to the helm where she started shouting commands.

"Everyone! Get back to work! We're headed for Port Royale."

After a whole day, Jack still hadn't exited from his quarters. Maternal instincts kicked in and Ana went to go have a chat with her dear captain. She twisted the knob and gently pushed the wooden door open revealing him lying on the bed, pillow atop his dirty, tear-stricken face. He sat up at the sound of her entering and wiped away said drops. A frown formed on his face as he saw Anamaria, but it was quickly changed into a half-hearted smile.

"I wont tell anyone."

"About what?" he asked.

Ana gestured towards his face and the streaks formed by tears. He nodded in reply and let out a large sigh.

"The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't cry, so there will be no need for secrecy." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Anamaria let out a small chuckle at her captain's pride and stupidity.

"Jack, you have to come out. We need you."

"O' course ye need me! I'm the captain after all."

"Then get off yer lazy ass and steer the ship!"

"Hold yer horses woman! I just lost me girl fer the second time and yer telling me to get out there and steer me ship? Patience is a virtue, love; one that you obviously don't possess."

"Ye got me there, Jack."

"Alright, alright I'm a comin woman. Don't get yer knickers in a twist" he kidded, trying to put up a façade of happiness. Just as Jack was about to get up from the bed, Gibbs came barging through the door.

"There's a ship Jack. A bloody English Naval one!" he whispered, completely out of breath from the sprint to his captain's cabin.

Jack nodded and lifted his gloomy self from the bed and walked slowly out of the cabin with his spyglass in hand. He rested one arm on the railing where he now stood and lifted the contraption to his eye. Norrington stood at the bow of the ship staring at the Pearl.

"Can't get rid of 'im can I? I'm not used to men fawning over me sexy charms, but then again, I am Captain Jack Sparrow: completely irresistible by all." He mumbled to himself. A smile crossed Anamaria's face as the Jack she always knew came back to life instead of the miserable one she met in the cabin moments before. Instead of going to the helm, he strutted back towards his cabin where he once again sheltered himself. Many of the crew's eyes rose as their faithful captain once again decided to disappear. Before long, however, Jack slammed the door open and glided over to the wheel, squeezing some parchment between his fingers the whole way. He mumbled a few incoherent words to himself, not that that was unusual, and directed the Pearl towards the oncoming ship.

"Raise a flag o' truths!"

Many of the crew were slightly confused, but did as told without question. He was their captain for a reason: Jack always did what was best for everyone. He lifted the paper to his eyes, scanning across the swirls of ink. Without a second glance, he stuffed the parchment into his coat pocket and simply waved at the commodore whose ship was currently situated across from his. Jack put on a mock face of happiness as Norrington made his merry way onto the Pearl. He whistled his favorite tune as the commodore walked firmly across his deck. He let out the last note as his personal bubble was invaded by his best friend (SARCASM! HAHA).

"Good evening Commodore. How may I be of assistance?" he asked thoughtfully.

"It would be wise for you to simply stick your hands in front so I can place these lonely irons onto them without struggle."

"Now, now Norrie, that's not the way t be treating an old friend, besides, where's the fun in that?."

"I will not be spoken to with such disrespect as you have so kindly just showed me."

"I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me."

"I don't think I can."

"Well then, may I ask you a question?"

"I don't believe I have a choice now do I?"

"Of course ye do, but how bouts ye step into me cabin for a cup o' tea, eh?"

"For whatever reason Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain, if you please, sir. I have some, uh, things I wish to discuss with you is all, savvy?"

Norrington nodded in approval and shooed away the men trailing after him. After setting one foot into Jack's quarters, he cringed in disgust and tried to back out of the cabin.

Jack shook his head and grabbed Norrington's hand to be of help.

"Get your grubby hands off me, pirate"

"Ouch, that one really hurt, man." Jack pouted as a large grin spread across his features.

The two men sat down at the table and large black boots, belonging to none other than Jack himself, plopped onto the table as well. Norrington's noise curled up in disapproval, but returned to normal as Jack began speaking.

"Now, I have a proposition for ye. You, being the wonderful man you are, will deliver a message for me to Will and Lizzie and I will come with you, unarmed and locked in the brig."

"You're telling me that you will willingly give yourself up just to deliver a message to the Turners, which and then you will be hanged afterwards?"

"Correct. Oh, and the Pearl goes free, all crewmembers included." Jack whispered, barely being able to believe the words escaping from his mouth. Why is he walking straight into the noose? Oh yeah, he was in love.

Norrington looked Jack over, deciding whether or not his piratical acquaintance had any tricks up his sleeve.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Norrington.

Jack looked down, unable to meet the commodore's gaze and muttered some unintelligible words.

"What was that?"

"Because I love her.."

"Who is this woman that, er, took your heart?" Norrington asked simply because his curiosity got the best of him.

"Why are ye suddenly so interested Commodore?"

"I believe we're having more of a man to man type talk rather than an interrogation." He replied coolly.

A small 'ah' was released from Jack's soft lips as he considered telling Norrington.

"Miss Gemma Doyle."

"Did she not disappear after a pirate raid in her home town?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"The Pearl."

"Under slavery or own free will?"

"Well, I suppose ye could say it t'was her free will. She took passage instead of 'er father. But then she just became part of the crew."

"I see…well Captain Sparrow, I believe we have an accord." Norrington stuck out his waiting for Jack's to do the same for a final touch. Jack did so, and once he let go, Norrington wiped his hand on his uniform. He actually felt a bit guilty for taking Jack up on his offer. It was his duty to arrest any pirate he laid eyes on, but his heart didn't want to see the man before him have a short drop and a sudden stop. Anamaria looked up as the two men exited from his quarters, Jack having irons around his wrists. She unsheathed her sword but Jack stopped her with one of his looks saying 'I know what Im doing woman!'. The crossed the plank and walked over to the Navy's ship, but not before Jack made a final speech.

"I would like to name Anamaria Captain, since I still owe 'er a ship, and Gibbs of course the first mate." He shouted to the crew. Henry stifled a grunt as Jack gave him no position.

"But I would like Henry to co-captain the Pearl with Ana. He risked a great deal for us, and ye all know it too, so I don't want ter hear any complaints from those dirty mouths of yours."

Everyone nodded and Henry looked like he struck gold, but it was soon washed away with the question of why is Jack leaving?

"I will have you all know that I will not be returning to the Pearl at any time soon, and I wish fer ye ter continue running it like always, even with my lack of presence. Do not come and fetch me, it will only result in a fight, which I don't want to have you take part in. Thank ye all for the privilege of being yer captain." With that said, Jack nodded to the crew and tipped his hat.

"Till we meet each other again, whenever that may be!" he yelled. No one said a word as Jack was drug down to the brig. They all simply stared as the ship sailed away with their beloved captain. Even Anamaria was in a state of shock. Too many bad things have been happening, and to loose Jack on top of Gemma, well that was just a little too much. Everyone had a feeling that they would never again see him, and that pained them all to loose a man so fine. He gave himself up to the gallows and there was no way to stop him. Gibbs walked over to Ana and patted her back lightly, hoping to be of some comfort. She took a deep breath, obviously being on the verge of tears, but she toughed it out. Henry walked up to her other side and together the three of them walked up the wheel, preparing to turn away.

"That stupid, egotistical man thinks he can get out of anything, doesn't he?" Anamaria asked the two men.

"I don't think he's trying ter escape this time lass." Gibbs replied in a notch above a whisper.

"Bastard…" she mumbled.

"He's gone now and it's best to remember all the good times we 'ad with that fool, right

Ana?" Henry asked.

Anamaria nodded and turned towards her fellow captain. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he too was holding back some water works.

"It appears that we've all been affected by this more than we ever imagined, huh?" she questioned.

"Looks like it. Always thought that man was invincible, but I guess everyone has ter go sometime."

"Still doesn't explain why he left and gave 'imself to Norrington." She replied coldly,

afraid of showing any emotion besides anger.

"I think we all know why 'e did it Ana. 'e loves her and would do anything and everythin in his power to protect her from 'arm. Norrington's gonna set out a search for her in return for Jack's life."

At the thought of love and the lengths her former captain would go to in order to save his soul mate, Anamaria began to shudder and soon salty tears escaped from her tightly closed eyes. Henry grabbed her and held Ana close to his heart where she would always belong. She hated showing her emotions, especially when it was grief, and was just glad that someone, specifically Henry, was there to give her some sort of comfort. Anamaria was never and never will be one for crying, but when it comes to one of her best friends walking himself to the noose, no one, not even her, can hold the tears from shedding.

Ok, there was the extremely awaited chapter. OMG, im so selfish. I've been reading tons and tons of stories and was so wrapped up in them that I forgot; well I didn't forget I just simply put off, to write the next chapter. Please forgive me. I was in need of dire inspiration and it wasn't until my dear friend came back to me after she unintentionally deserted her favorite, well sorta, writer AKA ME! So thank you Hilary for making this chapter possible and for coming back to me when I needed you most. Together we make a great pair don't we? Well, you guys can be expecting a lot more chapter because I only have one week of school left. That's right, I get out on Friday. YAY! But as a warning, I will be doing some traveling this summer, so there will be times updates will be impossible. I plan on finishing this story within one or two more chapters so I can start on the sequel. Im so excited. But yeah, anyways, you'll be getting an update either tomorrow or the next day, Thursday at the latest. I know this chapter was kinda weird with people who you never expected to cry did so, but hey, I was in a mushy mood when I wrote this because I have been crying for the past three hours after watching A Walk to Remember because that is absolutely the saddest movie I have ever watched in my life. I love crying in movies, its so easy for me to explode with tears, but when it comes to real life and people dying, nothing comes. I don't know why, im a freak like that. So anyways, tell me if you cried, cuz I did. Well, I was already doing so, but hey. So sorry again about the delay and for all the water-works. Forgive me? Ok, good. If you're reading this now then you're still a faithful reader. I thank you all, but most importantly I thank Hilary! Wherever you are, I love ya girlie! How's the chapter by the way. It was somewhere along the lines of what we planned, but a little more depressing. Hope that wasn't a bad thing to do. I was actually planning on emailing you this first, but you haven't even replied yet, so Im not gonna bother since im so excited about posting it. Also, if you don't review within 24 hours, im going to shun you. Well, not really, but I can still give threats. Im really not sure whether I like the whole crying bit. Why don't you all be good reviewers and tell me that its all ok, ok? YAY! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Jackie


	24. Chapter 22

Ok, now many of you were asking why Jack didn't just follow Gemma when she rowed away from the Pearl. Well, that's because it's not in Jack's character. He's not the type of person to run after women. It's not suitable for him to do so in my opinion. Therefore, I have created a different solution to the problem. Just go ahead and read the chapter to find out. Also, thanks again to Hilary, you are the absolute best, babe! Love ya! Anywaddles, and I did that just for you Hilary, here's the story:

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gemma moaned as she rolled onto her back and winced as a bright light pushed through the barriers of her eyelids. Her throat closed momentarily causing her to sputter out some seawater. Another groan escaped Gemma's parched lips as a seashell dug into her side. Using all the strength she could muster, she attempted to lift her limp self from the water that was rushing up to her knees. Her salt encrusted eyelids struggled to open, making Gemma wonder how long she had been out for. She took in her surroundings and crawled up to the beach for drying. By the time she reached the sun soaked sand, all strength exited from her body and Gemma slipped into darkness once more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Her body was covered in what felt like silk as Gemma regained consciousness. A soft padding was underneath her, supporting wilted spirit. Where was she? She dug her hands into the bedding in effort to sit up but a voice halted her actions.

"There will be none of that. We don't want you moving too much after all."

"Where…where am I?" Gemma mumbled.

"Oh, silly me. I'm Elizabeth, or Lizzie if you like, and this is my house." She said perkily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gemma," she grumbled. Her entire stomach was shaking in hunger and Gemma wondered when she had eaten last.

She looked around her at the beautifully furnished room and was in awe at he sight before her. "Anyways, my husband Will, you'll meet him later, saw you washed up on the shore and brought you to me. You were a frightful mess." Gemma just raised her eyebrows in curiosity and Elizabeth was about to speak again when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." She said hurriedly before scurrying out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elizabeth raced down the stairs as quickly as possible in her current ensemble and stopped abruptly at the front door. She opened it to reveal Commodore Norrington of all people.

"Top of the morning to you Commodore." She greeted the man (A/N: sorry, I know its Irish, but I couldn't help it!)

"Mrs., er, Turner, how many times must I plead with you to call me by my given name?" he asked.

"Not once more James. It's so good to see you again. But to what do I owe this visit?"

"Not what exactly, but whom Elizabeth." She furrowed her brow in confusion before looking outside the door more, presumably searching for another person.

"No, the person is not here, he is in jail."

Of course that only could mean one person to Elizabeth so a small grin spread across her lovely face. "What did he Jack this time?" she asked playfully, knowing full well that he was the biggest troublemaker of their time.

"I'm afraid this time is of no joking manner. He is to be hung in a few days time."

"What? You can't be serious James. Why in the heavens would you condemn him to death? After all he's done to help us lately!" she exclaimed, clearly irked by the newly revealed information. In truth, Jack _had_ done quite a bit in helping the commodore with a few catches. Together him and Jack had caught some of the most sought after pirates in the Caribbean. They actually made quite a good team. Her mouth was still hanging open as Norrington began speaking once again. Quickly she shut it, not wanting to be rude.

"Mr. Sparrow made it perfectly clear what he wished to be done before turning himself in." he explained.

"The Jack I know would never turn himself in. What have you done with him?" she yelled in his face.

"I tell only the truth Elizabeth. He wished for me to give you this." Norrington handed over the letter to her with a bored expression on his face as she examined the words written, for he had previously read it on the ship when his curiosity got the better of him. Elizabeth held an undeterminable expression on her face as she looked down at the paper.

_Dearest Lizzie and Will,_

_By the time you receive this letter, I am to be in jail awaiting my death by the noose. Don't you dare risk anything by trying to rescue me because I no longer deserve to live. I have only one thing to ask of you and that is to find my lady friend. Miss Gemma Doyle, being the stubborn woman she is, decided to hop off me ship for a swim after a mere argument between the two of us. Now of course I couldn't have gone after her because I am Captain Jack Sparrow, a man who doesn't chase after women in frilly dresses, although she got rid of that attire after a week aboard the Pearl. Anyways, as I was saying, she got into one of the boats and rowed away leaving me quite speechless. Gemma headed east right off the coast of Haiti. I would be much obliged if you would set out on your ship in search for her. I don't know what I would do if I thought I lost her once more. If, I mean when, of course, you find her, she deserves the best of care. Give her my love and apologies. You two are the greatest friends a pirate could ask for and I know you wont let me down. Goodbye to you both._

_Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl_

By the time Elizabeth had finished reading, Will was standing by her side gazing at the words himself. Neither of them could speak and only looked at Norrington for an explanation.

"Well, uh, he gave himself up in order to save the one he loves. Although, I do feel rather guilty in sentencing him to death, it is my duty as a law enforcer."

"Jack can write?" Will asked, very much amused, but still upset about the news.

"You traded his life for a delivery!?!" screeched Elizabeth.

"I assure you, it was in all fairness. He gave himself up without my asking even."

" I always considered you smart James, but I guess I was wrong when I thought that you had a heart as well." She huffed out at him before stomping into her foyer, Will following closely behind. Norrington just nodded with a straight face before taking his leave. Sure, he felt bad, but what choice in the matter did he have? Will wrapped his arms around the shuddering Elizabeth as she resisted the urge to cry. He kissed her on the forehead and gazed into her eyes.

"It will be ok Liz, we will get him out. After we do that, all three of us can set out for the search." He assured her, hoping to provide any sort of comfort for his wife.

"Will, there's no need. I already found her, but we can't say a word about this to her." She whispered before running upstairs into the spare room that held Gemma. He stood there in confusion before deciding to follow after her.

Gemma's head turned towards the door as it opened and offered a warm smile at Elizabeth's entrance. The smile grew even bigger at the sight of, who she assumed to be, Liz's husband. They both returned the friendly gesture and sat down in chairs across from the bed.

"Gemma, I'd like you to meet my husband, Will."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Will."

"No, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Will smiled.

"Now Gemma, you have to go back to sleep for a bit so you can be nice and healthy for our trip to the town."

"The town?"

"Yes, Port Royale. I want to take you shopping!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

Gemma just nodded her head in approval. Will and Liz se out of the room to give her some peace for sleep, but all she could do was think. 'Why did I leave Jack?' she wondered. 'It's not entirely his fault for not knowing it was me, but I still couldn't help but feel hurt. Not to mention his was being stubborn and pig-headed. At least I have some friends here in Port Royale now.' Pretty soon, she felt exhausted, not that she did anything, and fell into a wonderful dreamless sleep.

Elizabeth moved stealthily around the room, trying her best not to awaken her guest. She halted all movement as the form under the covers began to roll around and twitch every so often. Ears perked up and ready to listen, Elizabeth scooted over to the bed in order to hear the soft words slipping through Gemma's parted lips.

"Why didn't he come after me?" she mumbled, still asleep.

"I love you Jack, I don't want to lose you again."

A smile couldn't help but be conceived as Elizabeth heard the words from her newest friend's mouth. Everything was going to be okay, she hoped. They would go to the hanging and escape like they did last time, only having Jack take Gemma with him. Only, he specifically said to not rescue him. But they do love each other, so he wouldn't mind, right? 'We'll figure that out later. Its time for some shopping!' she said happily in her head.

Gemma awoke as something weighed down the bed on her left. She opened her eyes and saw Elizabeth sitting next to her, smile in place.

"Time to get up!"

"I have nothing to wear…" Gemma groaned. All her muscles were disagreeing with any type of movement.

"Don't be silly, you can wear one of my dresses."

The two of them went behind the dressing screen and looked through all sorts of dresses before finding one suitable.

"This one is lovely, it will do just fine."

"I agree." Gemma said, not wanting to waste any more time on getting dressed.

Dust flew up around their faces as a carriage drove past on the dirty road they were currently walking on. Liz's face lit up as she found the dress store they were migrating to in the first place. She grabbed Gemma's hand and dragged her into the small shop.

"I haven't worn dresses like these in so long now." Gemma commentated.

"Oh? Where have you been that did not require such attire?" Elizabeth asked, wondering is she would reveal anything.

"Oh you know, out and about…on the ocean."

"The Ocean? You mean, like on a ship?"

"Um, yeah, yes, a ship."

"What were you there for?"

"For work."

"Ahhh" Elizabeth answered, not wanting to push Gemma any further since she began to squirm a bit.

They picked through tons of dresses and tried them all on, and when Gemma thought she just about had it, Elizabeth squealed in delight. She held up a deep green dress that matched perfectly with Gemma's emerald eyes, with golden trim, and square neck. Liz ushered her into the dressing room for a final time, believing that this was _the_ dress.

"How does it look?" Liz asked

Gemma stepped out and twirled for fun like she used to and her companion's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my, it _is_ perfect! Oh Gemma, you look absolutely spiffing!"

"Don't you think the neck line is a tad too low?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Now come along, we don't want to be late."

Elizabeth paid the cashier and once again took a death grip on Gemma's wrist and ran towards the fort. Panting, Gemma stopped behind a crowd where Elizabeth was tapping her foot impatiently. 'Not used to these bloody corsets anymore!' Gemma thought in anger as she clutched her side.

"Where are we going Lizzie?"

"To the hanging of course!"

"Who's?"

"That pirate, you know, the infamous one. Jack Sparrow I think his name is." Elizabeth said, turning her back in order to find Will and the Commodore.

"Jack…" she whispered.

"Come on Gem, there's Will." She said, pointing.

When the two of them reached the little secluded area where Will, the commodore, and the governor stood, Liz's brow wrinkled in confusion at the sight of her husband in handcuffs.

"James, what's this?" she asked, demanding to know what was going on.

"You see Elizabeth, we thought it best to restrain Mr. Turner in case of an ill-conceived escape attempt like last time."

Her eyes widened as she realized her plan wouldn't work. What was to happen to Jack then? She turned to study Gemma who was looking at the gallows with a sorrowful expression on her face. 'Of course she's upset, the love of her bloody life is about to be hung!' Elizabeth growled in frustration which brought all eyes on her when it was louder then expected. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, going for the innocent look. It seemed to work and Norrington's eyes shifted back to the noose.

"Commodore, I would like to introduce to you our guest, Miss Gemma Doyle." Will stated. Elizabeth looked at him with bewilderment.

"Miss…Doyle. Er, how nice to meet you." Norrington said, a slight stutter present in his voice.

"Nice to meet you too Commodore." She said simply, and without a second thought, went back to staring at the door, which Jack just exited from.

Will looked over to Elizabeth was having trouble controlling herself at the moment and looked at her in a way that said 'What do we do now?'. She caught her husband staring at her, and Elizabeth mouthed 'I don't know' back to him.

Gemma was biting her lower lip so profusely it was threatening to bleed. Jack was walking up the steps to the gallows and his eyes caught hers for only a moment before he went back to looking at the ground. Norrington scooted towards her, preparing to speak, but was beaten by the man standing in front of Jack reading all his 'evil doings'. Gemma blinked a few times trying to hold back tears. 'How can I let this be happening? How can a stand by and watch the man I love die?' she asked herself. Her bottom lip began to tremble as the drum roll began. Gemma shut her eyes not wanting to se this but turned to face Norrington as he started to converse with her.

"He gave himself up for you, you know. Made a deal with me. Said he would walk himself to the noose if I would send out a search party for you. I'd say I got the better end of the bargain, seeing as you're here already." Norrington whispered in her ear.

Shivers ran up and down her spine as his words hit her. Gemma held her breath as the drums ceased to make noise.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

YAY! I finished another chapter! And it was only two days after the other one. Aren't all of you proud of me?!?! I know I am! Sorry, I know cliffhangers are evil, but I enjoy writing them. Besides, they usually make people review, and that is one of my goals. So, I don't feel like writing a long author's note, so im just gonna end this chapter right here and right now. Hope you enjoyed!


	25. Chapter 23

Instead of doing the heroic and right thing, Gemma just stood there in awe. With her body going numb, she had no control whatsoever and therefore resembled a statue. The drums had ceased and within he next moment, Jack would drop and be gone for all eternity. There was nothing Gemma could do besides not blink just in case she missed it. This was for real; there is no going back. She can't tell him that she still loves him so much it hurts, or the fact that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Time is the enemy, and that's exactly what was running out. Jack lifted his head and their gazes met yet again, but it was only to give her a small smile of forgiveness.

A tiny tear trickled down her already wet cheek, wiped away carelessly by a hand, while the other was searching through her garments in order to find something…anything to stand in as a weapon. Gemma couldn't let this happen, she loves Jack too damn much. But her search proved hopeless when she found nothing. All hope was gone and would be lost forever.

"This is too much, I can't take it."  She whispered to whomever was listening. The handle was being pulled down to open the ground beneath Jack's feet as Gemma just turned around from the sight. Elizabeth spotted her and grabbed with force to turn her around.

"Gemma, Jack would want you to watch."

Gemma tilted her head in confusion, but did as instructed and turned around. Within the next millisecond, Jack was dangling off a rope, head to the side, but his smile still intact. No fight, no scream, nothing. Just a smile, which meant everything to her.

"He still loves me" she voiced her thoughts, but it was all too hard to understand with silent sobs escaping from her tingling lips. A finger touched the softness in remembrance. Never again will she get to kiss Captain Jack Sparrow. Gemma vowed then and there that she would never again love another man. The hole in her heart was permanent, and the only person that could mend it was now dead.

Without warning, Gemma collapsed onto the ground in a faint.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Coolness spread through her body, and Gemma moaned in pleasure at its delightfulness. A large hand caressed her face leaving her with that familiar feeling of lust. She shifted her arm and felt silk underneath it with the softness only one bed could ever have, not that she spent much time in it. A grin appeared on her face as she took in that scent of rum and seawater. Comfort enveloped her body as Gemma felt herself rocking side to side. The only place that had all these things was the Black Pearl.

"Jack…?"

"I'm here love. Just stay still."

Gemma nodded faintly before once again slipping from consciousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This time when Gemma woke up, she didn't feel the hand or silk, no familiar scent filled her nostrils, and there was no comforting feeling of being on a ship.

"Jack…?"

"No Gem, it's me, Lizzie."

"Liz? Where am I?"

"In your bed, don't worry. Will and I are here for you. Just go back to sleep."

"No, no I can't. I have to save Jack, I…I …I cant lose him again."

"I'm afraid it's already too late, but at least he knew you still loved him."

No words escaped her lips, but she just nodded slightly at the truth.

"Why was I on the Pearl before I came here?"

Will and Liz shook their heads

"You were probably dreaming Gemma." Will said lightly.

"Wait, how did you know I loved him…_ love_ him?"

This time, Will and Liz just smiled happily and decided to share their history with the former captain of the Black Pearl. They started from the beginning when Will was found as a small boy and went all the way to their first kiss atop the fort. The entire time, Gemma was up and listening with perky ears and a goofy smile across her face at the thought of puppy love.

"That was so wonderful of you Will! And Jack did all that?"

"Yes he did, and many more things as well. He also has been writing letters to us every so often since the last adventure and even mentioned you in some of them." Will said.

"Really?"

"Really really." Liz cooed.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he said how much he loved you, and how he hoped the feeling was mutual. Also that he actually cried when he thought he lost you." Will informed her.

"Jack…cried? That makes it seem like he really cared."

"Did you ever have a doubt?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Sure I did. All during the beginning. Never knew what he actually thought of me, especially in that state."

"What state?" they asked in unison.

"I was under a beauty curse. It sounds childish really, but it was dreadful. For the first time in my life, I had been ashamed of myself. I was stripped of all my semi-appealing features and turned into an ugly wench. It was absolutely horrid. So, when I met Jack, I thought I would never get the chance to be loved by him. But of course, being the wonderful man he is, Jack had to be the one to break the spell and bring me back to life. There was a storm and I was thrown overboard. He jumped in to save me but it was too late. Believe it or not, I had already died. To me, it felt like sleep, but he didn't know that. When I awoke the next morning, I was myself again, but he was nowhere to be found. I assume my transformation had something to do with him declaring his love for me."

"Wow, that is a wonderful story Gemma." Liz said, completely enlightened, and Will nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it was all for nothing. He's gone now; I can't go back to the Pearl without him there. We never even got to confess feelings to each other properly."

Will placed a warm hand upon her shaky shoulder, and Gemma let a few drops of water fall from the depths of her eyes. She brought a hand up to erase them, but Elizabeth beat her to it with a handkerchief.

"Now you listen to me Miss Doyle," Elizabeth stated, "it wasn't all for nothing. You know how he felt at the end, and you experienced that wonderful feeling of acceptance. Not to mention all the great memories you have of your times together. And besides, you will always have a home here with us, don't you worry."

Gemma tried to smile, but instead stifled another sob. "Thanks you guys. You have both been so wonderful to me. I don't know what I'd do without you two. I hate to be such a mess right now, but I can't help it anymore. Why was the commodore such an ass? Does he always have to follow the rules?" she screamed, pounding her fists into Will's chest as he grabbed hold of her body for safety.

"It's perfectly fine for you to mourn, Gemma. Even I can't hold back my tears, and you don't see men crying very often. And, the commodore was just doing his duty, it's all a part of work." Will said, hoping to soothe her broken heart.

Will and Elizabeth grabbed hold of the tearful girl and rocked her to sleep. They left Gemma to herself in the moonlit room of their home, both praying that a miracle would happen, and Gemma would no longer have to live in misery.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

One Year Later:

Gemma stopped at the top of the stairs coughing before heading down to meet Will and Liz. By the time she was down the flight, spots of yellow filled her eyesight, and she swayed with dizziness. Will quickly rushed over and caught her before she fell, but his heart was filled with worry. Elizabeth went to go fetch the doctor, and was soon back with him by her side.

"It happened again Doctor. This is the second time this week."

"Yes, I know Mrs. Turner. I wish I could say what was wrong, but I haven't the foggiest idea. I'm truly sorry, my dear."

"I didn't mean to be rude, but I do appreciate your willfulness to come so quickly. What can we do to help her?" Liz asked.

"Since it appears that Miss Doyle has been losing weight, I suggest you pressure her to eat some more. Has anything else been happening that I am unaware of?"

"Well, she seems to be awfully tired lately, but that's it." Will supplied.

"I suppose she should get all the rest she requires. But if you'll excuse me, I shall be on my way."

"Yes of course Doctor, you're a busy man, don't let me keep you away from the others." Gemma growled.

"Hmph…" he answered and walked out the front door.

"You don't have to be so hostile Gemma. You're sick and we need help."

"You don't have to pretend as if I'm not here when you speak with that devil though!"

"He is not a devil, he is a doctor, and the best one at that."

"You know my opinion on doctors, guys, lets not push it."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, we know. The only doctor you will ever want is Jack." Will said lazily.

"That's right." Gemma said in a huff.

Will's eyes showed concern, "Now, what is this about you not eating?"

"That's not true. I've been eating plenty. Truthfully, I have no idea what is going on, but I refuse to believe I am anything but healthy."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in a jokingly fashion, " You know very well that you're not doing the greatest. We just have to figure out what exactly is the problem. Has anything else happened?"

Gemma looked down and shook her head. She didn't want to say anything that might upset them. Their anniversary was coming up, and there was to be a grand party at the house. Will and Elizabeth were in a lover's trance at this point, but they had already done enough loving. Elizabeth was as fat as a cow from pregnancy; approximately one month left. Gemma wanted nothing more for them to have a perfect night with no worries of her. They had been absolutely wonderful to her since she first met them. After Jack's death, she had accepted their housing offer and lived with them. Life was going good, or as good as it could get without Jack being in the picture. Many men offered to court her, but she politely refused some, others took a nice beating by her own hand after they tried being a little too friendly. But life had gotten a little more complicated after some things started occurring regularly. Things such as the dizziness that just overcame her, and it was true, she had been losing weight. But the most recent of all things was the coughing. Every so often, a random coughing fit would envelope her body in pain and the worst of them all sometimes even brought blood to her hands that muffled the noise from her mouth.

"Ok then. Why don't you go and take a little nap, and when you're done, we can go dress shopping for tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

"Splendid…" Gemma replied unenthusiastically. She just hated being treated like a little kid. That's how it felt with all of Will and Liz's babying. Sure she appreciated the concern, but there is a limit. Besides, they were expecting, and that's what their minds should be on. What shall we name the baby? Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Will it be healthy? Those are things Will and Elizabeth should be concentrating on, not her little spells. Gemma attempted to get up, and was immediately aided by Will's helping hand, and together they trudged their way up the stairs and into her room. She plopped herself onto the bed and tried tearing off her dress. Before long, Elizabeth came in to help her.

"I know you hate corsets, as do I, and with your sudden illness, perhaps it would be best if you were to not wear them anymore?"

"Nonsense. Don't be absurd Lizzie. I am absolutely fine."

"I think your body disagrees."

"You may be right, but it doesn't matter. In this society I am expected to be a lady, and a lady I shall be."

"You may dress up and act the part in public, but don't try to fool us. We're not stupid Gemma. You're longing to go out on the open ocean once again, to use your sword fighting skills in a life-threatening situation, to see how the Pearl is fairing without their beloved captain. You want to go home."

"That's preposterous! I was raised on land and I intend to die there as well. No need for unnecessary complications."

"You and I both know that isn't true. Why do you keep fighting you really are?"

"I'm not that adventurous girl anymore. She died when Jack did. It's too risky being that girl. Everyone she loves ends up dead, and its all her fault. I don't want to be that person anymore. Can't you see that?" she asked, practically screamed, in exasperation.

"Let me go and get a stick, I will be right back."

"A stick?"

"Yes! A stick! To knock some sense into that pretty little head of yours! No one's death was your fault, know that. Stop hiding Gemma. Right now, you're not the girl Jack fell in love with, and I know he would be disappointed because of that."

"I don't want to disappoint him." Gemma grumbled.

"Of course you don't. So shape up! Don't resist. And, for the love of all that is holy, please let us help you. You're sick, and you know it. Tell me whatever it is that you're holding back, because I can see the tension building up inside you is becoming lethal."

"I swear its nothing unusual!"

Elizabeth nodded, not believing her one bit, but decided to drop the topic. She was sure Gemma would tell her whatever was wrong in due time. She finished unhooking the corset, despite the other girl's protests. Liz kept slapping away Gemma's hand when she went to reach for the laces. She was simply too weak to be doing it by herself, which she always insisted she did without a maid's assistance.

"Liz, just let me do it."

"No."

"Liz, please, you don't understand!"

"What don't I—" Elizabeth stopped herself short when she saw what Gemma was trying to hide all this time: the tattoo of the map on her back.

"Gemma, what is this?"

"Ergh, that's a map."

"Obviously."

"That leads to treasure."

"That's a no brainer."

"That Jack and I were after."

"No surprise there."

"But it caused many difficulties. Including my getting kidnapped by an evil man."

"Looks like we've been on the same boat."

"But Barbossa didn't take advantage of you."

"He what?!? Gemma what happened?"

"I think you can figure it out. After that, I would have been killed, but Jack saved me."

"That's so awful! Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"I didn't think I needed to. I wanted to bury my past, and in order to do that, I had to be a different person. One who's never been in love, or, or been hurt in any way."

"I understand. But it think this conversation has taken a little out of you, so into bed you go. You must be resting so you may buy your dress later this afternoon. Plus, you heard the doctor."

"Yes, of course, Elizabeth. Silly me, always forgetting I must take naps like two year olds."

Elizabeth shot Gemma a dirty look for the comment, but didn't say anything more and left the room shutting the door on the way out. Gemma reached out of bed and dabbed a cloth in some water and let it rest atop her open mouth. It seemed to be somewhat comforting. But just as soon as the comfort came, another coughing fit took over. She hacked until all her insides were threatening to come up. Delicate fingers picked up the now blood soaked cloth and quickly threw it out the window, where she hoped it was not to be found.

A man outside shifted his gaze to the falling object and walked stealthily towards it from behind the bushes. He peeked over and saw a small handkerchief with splotches of red all over. 'How odd' he thought. But once again his gaze shifted to the balcony and the woman who was hobbling over to railing. She appeared extremely tired and looked like she was having a bit of trouble breathing. 'Must be those bloody corsets.' He mumbled. Before she saw him, he slipped back into the afternoon shadows.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony, Gemma was gripping her stomach. "I don't even have a bloody corset on, and my air stills feels constricted!" she said to the birds out on the nearby tree. Walking back over to the bed, she figured it best to take the nap Elizabeth suggested.

Please don't shoot me! I gave you a chapter! And it's almost done!

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 24

Gemma's mostly peaceful slumber was yet again interrupted by the racking coughs and her body involuntarily clenched in pain. A small dribble made its way out of the corner of her dry mouth and she quickly wiped it away with her clammy hand leaving a trail of blood along the surface. Her body was covered in a glossy layer of sweat making her want to immediately take a bath. Legs swung over the edge of the bed as Gemma proceeded to get up. Shakily, she made her way to the door, which she opened and then asked for a maid's assistance with some water.

"There's nothing wrong with me, it's all in my head. I'm perfectly healthy, not a thing is the matter…" she kept mumbling.

Within another moment, Gemma was standing in front of the bathroom door. She opened it quickly, wanting to get the bath to get over with. Normally, she relished the thought of being surrounding by warm water with fragrances mixed in to leave the scent on her clean body. But today, it was something she dreaded. Her body felt unusually weak, and Gemma wasn't sure that if she was to go down that far, that she would be able to pick herself up again. No matter the thought though, she entered the bathroom and began to strip herself before emerging into the heavenly water. Contrary to her earlier belief, the bath felt rather nice as always. She seemed to regain some strength just by relaxing so. Her long eyelashes shut closed, leaving her world dark. The steam floating upwards did something wonderful to her breathing, and she only wished the warmth would last an eternity. A loud clattering noise disrupted her dream world. Gemma's head shot up, but she heard nothing more.

"Hmm… must have been Will, the klutz." She snorted. The basking sun made its way up and over, leaving a 4 o'clock shadow on everything in the room. A small breeze flew through the many windows in Gemma's second story bathroom

"Oops," she smiled, "I must have been asleep longer than I suspected. Best not keep Lizzie waiting!"

She stood up with ease, much to her delight, and got out of the tub with a towel draped around her. She opened the door to go back into her room when she heard another noise.

"Liz, that you?" she asked playfully. No answer. Gemma stepped through the doorway and saw a figure in black jump out the window. Worried, yet intrigued, she made her way to the window in effort to spot the man in black. She whirled back around when she heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Gemma Doyle, step away from the window at once! People can see you! And you're hardly dressed appropriately."

"Stop being so modest Lizzie. I worked on a ship with nothing but men for quite some time if you don't remember."

"Yes, but you weren't exactly running around in your towel either!"

"You're right, I didn't even have one of those!" Gemma laughed, and only increased as she saw the look of horror on her best friend's face.

"That is no laughing matter, Gem. Besides, Anamaria was with you as well. You weren't the only female."

"True."

"Well, you might as well get dressed so we can go shopping. Chop chop!"

"Yes master." Gemma bowed in mock respect.

"Quite the sarcastic one aren't you?"

Gemma smiled, "Always."

Elizabeth just shook her head in mock disappointment and motioned for Gemma to stand near. Her friend complied and got dressed without another word. Together they were out of the house and enjoying the fresh sea breeze while walking through town on their search for dresses. An hour went by, then another one, and pretty soon the sun would be going down, which meant all shops were closing. No one wanted to run a business in the night, it just wasn't safe. So, Gemma and Liz began to walk faster in effort to catch a few more stores. They walked into the nearest one and were greeted by dust. The filth provoked Gemma's lungs, and she began coughing once more, although no blood this time. Lizzie gave her a reassuring pat on the back before taking another few steps into the creepy place.

Gemma scanned the deserted shop, "I think it may be closed, Liz. Lets go."

"No, look around, there are some magnificent gowns. Ooh, see, look here." Elizabeth said as she held up a stunning white dress inlaid with gold trim with all the works.

"That is beautiful."

"See? Now go and peek around, if you like one, we'll just leave the money on the counter."

Gemma nodded and started browsing. Some took to her fancy, others most definitely did not. Finally her eyes rested upon a black dress so dark and mysterious that it made her ebony tresses appear chocolate. She was sure this was the one and grabbed it hastily and ran towards Elizabeth. While she made her way to her friend, Gemma couldn't let loose the feeling of being watched. She reached the point of being slightly freaked out when she could not find Liz.

"Lizzie?" she called, but no answer. This really made her mind focus on the possibilities that her friend could have encountered. A murderer, a drunken man wanting some fun, maybe she fell and was knocked unconscious. There was no way Elizabeth was more skilled defensively than Gemma, despite the fact that Will had been giving her lessons for the past couple of years. Gemma often helped in the training and found herself once again practicing with her right hand rather than the left. Now she was equally as talented with both, which pleased her very much. Gemma walked along the rows of dresses and continued her search for the lost Lizzie. With each step, her worry grew, and it rose more with every unanswered call. Distress was filling up her insides rather quickly. She turned the corner and gave an odd look of curiosity with what she found there. Elizabeth was sitting on a pile of dresses that looked rather lumpy with her hands folded neatly over her lap. She wore an innocent smile on her face, which faltered after she began biting her lower lip out of habit as Gemma scolded her.

"Where the hell have you been Liz? I've been looking everywhere for you. You go gallivanting off by yourself leaving me to think the worst must had happened when you didn't respond. You're bloody insane to think I wouldn't worry in the least!"

Elizabeth laughed nervously and shifted her weight, causing a noise to emit from the dresses. Gemma raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment, rather wanting to hear Liz's argument. "I um, went to search for more dresses, you know since you weren't having any luck. But it uh, appears that I was mistaken as you have a dress in you arms this very moment. And my, oh, my is it ever gorgeous!" she said with forced cheerfulness.

Gemma frowned in confusion. Elizabeth claimed to have been looking for more dresses, yet she was sitting down when found. And she swore the pile beneath her had given off some noise. "Then where are the selections you made for me?"

"Well, I didn't grab them. There were so many choices and as you know dresses are extremely heavy so I decided not to carry any and leave them on the rack. Then, when I found you, I was going to show them all to you."

"Hmmmm…" Gemma mumbled. Her eyes focused to the lump underneath Elizabeth as it shifted without movement from the body atop it. "I wonder, lets have a looksie at the dresses your sitting on. I see one that I may like." She suggested indifferently.

Elizabeth's eyes momentarily widened in what appeared to be horror. "Oh no, I've already checked these garments. They are all incredibly ugly. No selections here."

"Why are you being so defensive all of a sudden?"

"Me? Being defensive? Ha, you must be going crazy my dear friend." Liz yawned, "oh excuse me for that. Well, I daresay its getting late, I suppose we should just go now."

Gemma inwardly smirked. "Yes, I think that's a wise decision." Elizabeth made to get up but stopped when Gemma protested.

"Lizzie! Don't move. There's a spider right by your head." She said. (A/N: haha, that rhymed.). Lizzie gasped, for one of her biggest fears were creepy crawlies. Never mind about undead pirates wanting her blood, just get those spiders away! Gemma tiptoed towards her and then leaped across to tackle her friend. Liz fell backwards and Gemma landed on top.

"What the hell was that for, you daft girl!?" Elizabeth shrieked.

Gemma smiled and pretended to pick up a spider. "Got it." And then she flicked the 'spider' away. A smirk spread across her angelic features as Lizzie just harrumphed. Gemma looked over at the pile of dresses and reached her hand across. It was swatted away recklessly.

"I was just going to examine the top dress, it looked nice." Gemma said simply. She went to grab it again but Elizabeth retaliated her best friend's previous action and jumped on top of her. Gemma snorted, not having this much fun in a while and flipped Liz over, giving her and advantageous spot on top. Lizzie smirked and used her foot to turn over a dress rack that promptly fell atop Gemma. The two of them were at it for what seemed like an eternity before the commodore walked inside.

"Mrs. Turner! Miss Doyle! What in the heavens are you two doing?"

Elizabeth and Gemma exchanged glances before they both began to explain at once.

"I tripped and Gemma was helping me up but slipped and therefore landed on me-"

"I fell and screamed causing Elizabeth to turn quickly and fall and-"

"Cease your bickering! Now, which one of you fell?"

They pointed at each other, and then noticing what they did, pointed to themselves. Both gave off sheepish smiles. The commodore looked them over, deciding not to inquire any further and began helping the ladies up from the floor. Gemma and Elizabeth gave him thanks and excused themselves, leaving the store in a rush. Gemma hit her head with her palm as she remembered leaving the dress there.

"Oh, just wait here Liz while I go and get my dress, I will be right back." Elizabeth nodded and Gemma walked away briskly, passing the commodore on the way. She stepped into the shop once more, but found it rather difficult to see with the sun setting outside. Her weight caused the floor to creak and startled her, but no harm really done. 'Now if only I could remember where I left it.' she thought. Whether her mind was playing tricks on her or she actually saw a man in the shadows, Gemma did not know. She stared at the now empty space once more trying to catch a glimpse of whoever it was.

"Uh oh," she mumbled when Gemma felt that familiar feeling in her throat. Her body began shaking with coughs and she used the underneath part of her dress to wipe anything off her face that might have come to. It lasted a little while longer until she spotted a glass right in front of her. She peered into the cup and sniffed at the liquid inside that appeared to be water. Willing to take the risk, Gemma lifted it to her lips and drank whatever it was quickly. Her throat immediately felt better, and she thanked her lucky stars she came across the cup. How it got there, however, was something she was rather curious about. After putting the cup back where she found it, Gemma continued on her search for the dress. From the outside, the shop seemed to be rather small, but once inside, Gemma thought she could get lost for quite some time if she didn't keep track of her route. She ran across a chair she knew for sure she already passed and growled in displeasure at her unluckiness. 'Where the hell is it?!' she yelled in her mind. In front of Gemma were two different rows. Gemma pondered which one to take and decided for the left one and started to walk but stopped suddenly as she looked at the chair once more. In it lay her dress.

"Ok, something most definitely is not right."

"You're very right lass." someone whispered. She turned her head at the sound of the man's voice but found no one. Was she hallucinating? Suddenly Gemma got very dizzy and the room was spinning before her eyes. She put a foot back to steady herself, but it backfired and she began to fall backwards. When she was less than a foot away from the hard ground, arms reached out and grabbed her. She opened her eyes, which she had shut as she fell, and blinked away the fogginess that blocked her normally perfect vision. Neither of them moved, and Gemma found it rather odd that she was still hanging about in their arms. What more, it was making her uncomfortable. Without a doubt, the shop did not provide sufficient lighting and therefore it hindered her vision even more and she tried to make out whom the person was. Before she knew what happened though, lips were brought forth on top of hers and she experienced her first upside down kiss.

**: : : : : :**

ok ok, I know it was really short, and youre all dying to know who the person is, but don't kill me just yet. As the writer, I do have a plan. But with school starting in hm, what is it now? 5 days? Oh yes, that's it. With school starting in 5 days, I have a duty to complete all homework that is due the first day. Attending a charter school really sucks sometimes because they can make up their own rules and therefore can make us start school a whole 14 days before everyone else. And let me tell you, those 14 extra days would be like heaven for me. Ive also been on a constant vacation throughout the entire summer, so its not entirely my fault for not updating soon. But I hate excuses, so I wont give you any more. There will most like not be an update within a week, but after I have all my classes settled and whatnot, you can be expecting. I am fully prepared to finish up this story and perhaps write a sequel or maybe kill someone off and begin a new one. What do you guys think? You wanna sequel? What do you want to happen to Gemma? Its up to you, so leave your thoughts in the reviews. Anyways, gotta run and finish my packing, hope you liked this chappie even though I think its incredibly lame. Whatever, I love you all!

Jacks


	27. Chapter 25

Hehe, um, don't kill me, but I think this will be the last chappie. It isn't the greatest, in fact, I think it kinda sucks, but hey, that's life. Schools definitely a bitch. I have two college classes and im only 15. what has this world come to? there will be no sequel, theres just too much going on. I may write some more once I get my schedule more organized, but for now, im not that talented to balance it all out. I spend 7 hours at school, 3 at volleyball, and approximately 2 with homework. That leaves me with 12 hours, but I spend 9 of those sleeping. I get grouchy otherwise. Gah, please don't get mad. I will come back, I promise, it just wont be for a while. Love you all, enjoy the last part ive written:

Before Gemma realized what was happening, she was kissing the mysterious man back. But for some reason, it felt as if she had experienced this utopia before. Her insides began to melt from ecstasy and had she been standing on her feet, Gemma would no doubt have fallen head over heels once more. She withdrew from the kiss, desperately wanting to know who the man was, but with the darkness of the shop, it was nearly impossible to make out any features. The man grabbed hold of her hand and flipped it over, revealing her palm. A small peck of pleasure was given, and Gemma shivered involuntarily. He then bowed like a proper gentleman and ran out of the shop. Behind where he stood was her dress lying in all its glory. She picked it up delicately and scrambled back to Elizabeth, eager to share what happened.

"Gemma! What took you so long?" Liz questioned.

Gemma placed an innocent smile across her lips, "I couldn't find the dress. I did, however, find something else."

Elizabeth shot her eyebrows up displaying her curiosity. "I went in and began to search for my dress, but it proved hopeless. It wasn't until I saw it in a chair I hold most certainly passed numerous times before that I got my surprise." Gemma said happily.

"I went over to get it, but tripped, no big shock there. I would have fallen ungracefully to the floor if it hadn't been for this man. He caught me and then we kissed."

Elizabeth saw the twinkle in her friend's eyes. She knew who that man was. That was what the whole fiasco in the shop had been about when she was in there. At first when Elizabeth was there, she couldn't believe her eyes, and then she blamed the illusion on the horrid lighting, but there was no way she could put aside that distinct smell of rum and seawater, that and his voice. No doubt when Gemma finds out who it is she will go crazy, not that she already isn't. All Elizabeth knew, though, was that tomorrow night her anniversary dinner will be one she will never forget.

Night of the Party:

Maids had been shuffling in and out of the house the entire day. Gemma was going bonkers just watching them all. She decided to take a little walk before her self-preparation and opened the double doors to the patio. A soft breeze filled the empty space around her and she welcomed it with open arms. Her head tilted backwards, getting a lung full of fresh air. It was a little much though because Gemma soon began to shutter with coughs. Forcing herself to stay calm, Gemma sat on a nearby bench for support. There was no use in getting Lizzie all riled up over nothing before her big night. After the overall nausea and dizziness went away, she picked herself up and walked proudly into the sitting room as if nothing was wrong. There was a party tonight, and she intended to have the best damn time possible without the worry of her health.

An hour before guests were supposed to arrive, Gemma found herself in her room struggling for air. No, not from sickness, but from the blasted corset Elizabeth was forcing her to wear. The maids were being rather gentle about it and weren't fastening it too tight, but she found her lack of air a common occurrence as of late. She struggled with her dress; it just wouldn't budge without the corset being tighter. Gemma nodded at the maid telling her it was okay to tighten the laces. Her eyes bulged at the restriction, but did not comment. Another half an hour of preparation and Gemma was ready to go. She glided down the marble staircase without an escort and began to mingle with the guests. She spotted Will not too far and headed off. Her migration was cut short by a hand that grasper her arm. She turned to look at whoever it was, but froze. The man in front of her had a black mask covering half his face as if it were a masquerade ball. His entire attire was black as well and dark silky hair was pulled loosely into a low ponytail. This man was gorgeous!

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, may I have your name?" he asked politely.

Gemma just gaped. The French accent fit him perfectly. "Gemma Doyle at your service." She said, sticking out her hand for him to kiss. He did so, and she tingled with joy.

"I am Jacques Spraw."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you sir." She replied shyly. It didn't even occur to her that Jacques had the same chocolaty brown eyes as a certain pirate she once knew, or how similar the names were. All that Gemma saw was how beautiful this man was.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle Doyle. May I have this dance?"

She let off a curt nod and walked hand in hand with Jacques to the ballroom. The music began, but it wasn't traditional English music. It had a risqué sensation that flowed throughout the entire room. Gemma, not used to this in the least, was smiling all the while during the fast pace song. She twisted and turned when necessary and clung to Jacques as if her life depended on it. He as well seemed to be enjoying himself. That is until it was his turn to cling onto Gemma. She had just fainted. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Jacques danced their way to the opening of the room and up the stairs. Picking one of the many bedrooms, he flung the door open and gently laid Gemma's unconscious self down. Withdrawing a knife, he slowly began cutting her dress open.

Gemma felt something prying at her dress from the front and opened her eyes, thus letting out a scream at the sight before her. Not realizing what she was doing, Gemma shot upward causing Jacques to fall. She set her body in a defensive stance, a look in her eyes daring him to come closer.

"What were you doing?" she hissed at him.

Jacques gave off an innocent smile, "I was unfastening your dress Mademoiselle."

"I can see that. But why?"

"Do you not remember?" he questioned her.

She shook her head no. "We were dancing and you fainted. I did the first thing I thought of, and brought you up to a room to…" at this he just blushed slightly.

"To what?" she demanded.

"To unlace your corset."

Gemma watched the peculiar man in front of her. Why is it that she believed him? She looked at him closely, noting the concern showing in his eyes.

"Well then, shoo. I suppose I will just finish what you started. This thing obviously hasn't done me any good. I thank you for your care."

"I was more than happy to be of service. But I insist, let me help you with that. After all, no one else is here to assist you, and no doubt it is almost impossible to do it solo."

Gemma thought for a moment. It was completely and totally improper for her if she were to let him help her. But, then again, she _was_ a pirate, and the longing for his touch was present as well. She walked over to the doors and shut them, hoping that was a good enough answer for Jacques. He stepped nearer and began slipping her dress off her shoulders. His breath was hot on her back, and this feeling was unlike any other she had before. Except of course, with Jack. Oh Jack, she thought, why, why did you do that? Jacques fingers began unlacing her corset gracefully, making it seem like he has had much practice. He was just getting to the bottom when Gemma spun around and faced him. She lifted her small hand and caressed the side of his face. This is all wrong, she told herself, I still love Jack. She picked at the edge of his mask and slowly pulled it down. A weathered yet handsome face stared back at her, high cheekbones clearly distinguishable without any scruff. Her palm brushed against the smoothness of his chin as she looked him in the eye. It was then that she knew who Jacques really was.

"Jack…" she whispered, not believing it was true. She backed away, taking the whole man in, and sighed. It wasn't possible for him to be alive. Maybe this was just one big dream.

"Hello love." He said in a regular English accent. No one else sounded like that. It had to be him! She ran over and leaped into his arms, crying softly.

"It's ok Gem, I'm here." He reassured her.

"No, it can't be you, you're dead. Dead!"

Jack squeezed her tightly before setting them both down on the bed. He petted her head and pushed it against his shoulder.

"I can explain it all. Now I'm pretty sure you heard the story about me and ol' Barbossa back in the day, aye?" he asked. Gemma nodded. "Well then, I pocketed a coin before I left the Pearl. So really, I was dead, but just not in that sense I suppose."

Jack smiled at Gemma, hoping it would be helpful and to not cause anger to well up inside of her. She snarled back at him, held up her fist, and punched him smack in the face. The blow was so powerful, despite the fact that she was sitting down, that Jack fell off the bed. He grabbed his jaw and rubbed it painfully.

"No why you gotta go n' do that, eh?"

"Don't you be expecting any sympathy from me Jack Sparrow! Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I had to make sure the thought I was dead before I made an appearance. I came back to Port Royal last week."

"So it was you who kept following me! And it was you in the shop!" she yelled, clenching her fists in fury.

"Aye, that it was. For a pirate, I'm not very sneaky then, eh?"

"Unbelievable! I haven't seen you in over a year, thought you were dead, and you're commenting on how you're as stealthy as a bore?"

"Well, yes…" he said unsurely.

Gemma started pounding his chest ferociously, at which he looked amused. It wasn't meant for harm, merely to release all the anger built up inside of her. Jack grabbed her wrists to make her stop.

"Now it's my turn for a question, love." He said, looking at her with nothing but the utmost seriousness.

"Why did you faint on me earlier?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she found her feet a rather entertaining spot to watch. It didn't last long though, Jack tilted her chin up with two of his fingers.

"Just tell me. I can always ask good ol' Lizzie."

"Elizabeth? She knew?"

Jack shook his head guiltily. Gemma understood now. If it was him in the shop when she was alone, he must also have been the reason for Liz's sudden disappearance.

"Truthfully, I don't know what's wrong with me. My health hasn't been the best though."

With her last words, Gemma sprouted tears. She cradled herself in Jack's lap while he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"I don't understand it! I just found you again! And now…and now, ergh, I don't think I can put up with this for longer."

"Don't talk lass, just sleep." He advised. She did as told, but not before sleepily taking off her the rest of her garment which left her in her shift. She snuggled underneath the covers, and Jack lay next to her offering her warmth. Within minutes, she was sound asleep. Jack grinned to himself as he watched his one true love fall asleep in his arms.

ok, um, im not sure what to do. Its nice for the story to end like this, even if it wasn't beneficial in the facts department. But you know, I have another part written for after this, but it was kinda hard to write Jack's part. I mean, how do you have dialogue for a caring and worried Jack. It's totally OOC. I had him saying stuff like 'I've heard bout that. People say once it starts, you don't live long after' that's after a convo between him and Liz about Gemma's health the next morning. If you want, I can post it, but it just didn't fit. Im not in a romancey mood right now. Please forgive me. Go ahead and flame me if you want, I will just use them to roast marshmallows with. A new technique for gaining weight, you see. **Big smiley face to all**


End file.
